Only In Your Heart
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: [AxC]Trouble of famous stars who falls in love. What happens when their jobs and others interupt them? Funnies and seriousness mixed, check it out. This is going to make you laugh, trust me.
1. What happened? Who?

**Only in Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or the Sunrise Company. If I did I would make Athrun and Cagalli together forever without disturbances(no offence).

(N/A: Oh, this is my first Internet story in here so I'm not very good at this but please enjoy it if you like it! Enjoy it then! R & R!)

**Ch. 1 What happened? Who?**

* * *

_SIGH. I have to go to work tomorrow. Sigh._

_The only time I have to myself is at home, where I can rest and have peace for myself. _

Thought a certain blonde while walking on a cement sidewalk. Cagalli, the blonde, came from shopping for groceries from a near by 24hr grocery store, started to walk home in the dark flooded light streets.

For the longest time, Cagalli, still though that this small districts were still safe like before when she was young at her old district where she came from before she came here.

That's why she didn't care if she went outside pass midnight to get something from the near by 24 hr grocery store.

Well, obviously she never got attacked while walking because she won a black belt in karate when she was little. Hope she doesn't forget what she learned!

…Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Eh?" Cagalli turn around from hearing footsteps. Finding nothing behind her.

What was that? Maybe it was my imagination! Hah!

There is no way these safe streets can suddenly turn bad. Ahahaha, I'm scaring myself…wait…what am I scared of?

Cagalli is scare of nothing! If something were to attack me I would take it easily…

Cagalli was so DEAD WRONG! A girl who came from a protective family up coast, didn't know what she was getting into…

…Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Eh?" Cagalli turn around again. Finding nothing again.

Yah, I think it's my imagination alright… 

…Thump. Thump. Thump.

Twitch. Twitch. Man, was she frustrated. Well, mostly annoyed. She felted like punching the person following her on the face.

She decided to turn to an alley. Nice thinking… the alley was pitch black. No turning back now. She made a slow turn. Then she felted something like a figure in front of her.

It grabbed her below the chin where her neck was with its arm, almost likely to choke her fast.

"Give me all your money! Or I'll stab you!" said a mysterious dark aggressive figure. He's holding a knife near Cagalli's neck.

The feelings of fear and confusion escape from her little mouth.

"AAAHHHH! Let go of me! Some one help--"said Cagalli with disbelieve that a man would suddenly attack a innocent girl. The thief cut her off.

* * *

A blue hair figure is walking on the dark cement sidewalk. He was kicking pebbles while thinking of something in his mind. 

Inhale. Exhale. SIGH " Can't take this anymore. This job is making me have headaches. May be I should quit…but I can't leave them… they need me—"

"AAAHHHH! Let go of me! Some one help—" said some one screaming with wild fear.

"_Wa-wait, did I just heard someone call for help in English—" he got cut off._

Without pondering more, he run towards the incoming cut off screams. Turning to the sharp corner of a street. He finds two figures.

One was holding the person with a knife, and covering the mouth of the other.

Shock to his mind, he thought fast. _Someone was indeed getting attacked._

* * *

"Shut up! —" Said the thief. He suddenly halts his talking because of a sudden light steps coming towards them. Seeing a bluenette coming closer to them. 

" Calm down Sir! Let go of the boy! You got nowhere to hid, I called the police already!" said the bluenette with a clam straight tone.

"You what? Damn you! Oh, so you want to save this kid so much, huh? Well, have him then!" said the thief furiously while he slashes one of Cagalli's wrist and throwing him at the bluenette laughing hysterically.

After throwing him at the bluenette he madly made a dash out of the dark alley into the cold street disappearing into the darkness.

"Ahhh!" screamed Cagalli at the pain of her bloody wrist.

"Holy Shit! Are you ok?" _of course he wasn't!…_

"I have to get you to a hospital now." Looking out the alley into the street searching for transportation. Finding nothing out there he immediately came back to the blonde.

"Shit!" _there isn't any cars out there…what should I do? … I have to call them…he's going to die sooner if I keep him here…_

The bluenette took his cell phone out fast and dial quickly.

… Tru. Tru. Tru.

"Hello? This is the **B.P.C. **(**B**odyguard **P**rotection **C**orp.) what can I –" the speaker got cut off by the bluenette.

"Stop the chit-chat Miguel. I need a ride and a bodyguard to the hospital! FAST! "

"Heh? The hospital? OMG! Sir Athrun, is that you? Right away! Tell me the address then…"

"Of course that's me! The address…I'm in a corner of…Kurotsuke St. In a alley…"

* * *

"…_Hmmn? Where am I? I feel weak for odd reasons…I can't remember anything…what's this warmth around my shoulder?" _thought Cagalli while her blurry vision caught a sight of a blue hair man talking on his cell phone while holding her. 

"…_Oh, now I remember I got attacked by a thief and got slash in the wrist. I feel so weak. Am I going to die? …I should call…" _Cagalli fainted from the blood lost.

* * *

"…Hmmn…? Where am I? Where is this place? I don't recall coming here at all…where is the blue hair man? …" Cagalli mumbling her words to a near by nurse. 

The blonde detected a really bright surgery light over her. Moving her head around, Cagalli saw nurses and doctors bandaging her wrist and knees and saying something.

She once again felt unconscious.

* * *

"Eeehhhh? So, Athrun, you found that guy in an alley getting attacked?" said a shocked orange hair man wearing a black suit and dark shades (funny, it's night and I made him wear sun shades, lol, more of a bodyguard look). 

A.k.a. Heine, one of Athrun's most trust worthy bodyguard and friend.

"Yah, poor guy. I heard him scream so I run over there and found him getting attack by a thief. I hope he has a family to contact so, they can get him safely home after such incident." Said Athrun.

Out of an emergency room, doctors and nurses came out. The bluenette notice the emergency room were the boy that he saved went.

"So, doctor how is he? The boy." Said the concern bluenette.

"Heh? Excuse me? The boy? Oh, you mean that blonde girl that got slash on the wrist?"

"W-wh-what? That was a girl?" said a very disbelief Athrun.

Fake Cough."Uhmm, yes, unfortunately that's a girl not a boy. The girl is fine. If you will excuse me I have other people to attend." Said the doctor exiting the conversation walking away.

A very shocked Athrun turn around finding his friend, bodyguard, burst out laughing hard.

"Hey shut up! How am I supposed to know? He…uhhh…she—" Athrun shouted at his bodyguard friend Heine. But he stops short from talking due to a familiar voice coming from a brunette hair boy behind him.

"Athrun? What are you doing here? You heard about my sister too?" said the brown hair boy.

"Huh? Kira? Your sister? YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Athrun said confusedly from a short interruption from Kira messing up his mind easily.

The end of chapter 1.

* * *

(A/N: well, I finish the first chapter! Hooray! What do you think about it? Have questions? Ask me then. Plz, review! thanks so much!) 

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	2. The explanation

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the company who made gundam seed.

(N/A: thanks to: Of you who read this and review this. Love yah all! **R&R!**)

* * *

**_Previously in chapter 1… _**

_"Athrun? What are you doing here? You heard about my sister too?" said the brown hair boy. _

_"Huh? Kira? Your sister? YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Athrun said confusedly from a short interruption from Kira messing up his mind easily.

* * *

_

_**Only in Your Heart** _

**Ch.2** The explanation

"Huh? Kira? Your sister? YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Athrun said, making him insanely confused.

"Huh? Of course I do! Wait, didn't I tell you?" said Kira scratching his head trying to remember if he did or not.

"Uh, no you didn't! Who's your sister? Why didn't you tell me sooner! "

"Ehehehe, I thought I did. Sorry, I have **bad** memory…"

"Uhmmn, Athrun I have no time to talk right now. I need to see my sister now!"

"Oh, right I forgot. Let me come with you then." Said Athrun.

"Ok then." Said Kira.

"Yoh, Heine. Can you wait outside the room while me and Kira visit his sister?"

"Yah, sure. Go ahead. I'll wait outside then." Said Heine.

* * *

**_Cagalli's room in the hospital. _**

_Kira and Athrun entering the room finding Cagalli awaken, in a sitting up position. They saw Cagalli in a puzzled expression, then turned looking at them. _

_When Athrun saw the blonde, he was so shocked to find the same person he saved in the alley been Kira's sister. Plus, the blonde was a **real** girl not a boy! _

"Cagalli! Are you ok? Gosh, you gave me a fright. When the police called that you were suddenly attacked by a thief, I got so scared to the bone!"

"Oh yeah, I also called Lacus to come as soon as possible when she finishes her recording." Said Kira out of the bone.

"I'm ok Kira. No need to worry about me. Sorry to scare you…oh, thanks for calling her—" said Cagalli weakly from the lost of blood. Then she saw a blue hair figure behind Kira.

_I swear that I seen that hair color before but where? I can't see him properly. If only he move closer than I can remember. _

"Who's that? I think I saw him somewhere—"

Then the blue hair figure move closer towards her.

Gasp. "…You were the one who save me, right?" said Cagalli with a curious look.

"Eeehhh?" said Kira with a surprise-shocked face turning towards Athrun.

_"…So she does remember me…" thought Athrun, standing there without moving an inch or reply… **Athrun, move buddy! You can't answer her if you just keep staring at her.** _

_"She's so pretty now that I realize she's a girl…" **Omg! Dude she's your best friend's sister! You're gross, get your mind out of the gutter! And stop drooling over her! Ain't gonna happen buddy! Come back to the world—! **_(Oh, that was Athrun's mind talking to him. Lol…)

"…Ah! Yes, that was I, who save you." Finally Athrun reply, snapping back to the really world.

"Thank you so much…ehh," said Cagalli in a small tone voice without raising her voice.

"Athrun Zala. My name's Athrun Zala, just call me Athrun."

"Ah yes, thank you very much Athrun. If it weren't for you I'll be dead by now." Said Cagalli in a sweet truthful voice, adding a nice smile.

This making Athrun blush madly. Then Cagalli realizing what she said and blush too. Then a long listen came.

**_Say something Mister smart head! You don't want her to think you went deaf at the words! _**

"…Uh…you're welcome, miss…" **_Nice going… _**

" My name is Cagalli Yula Hibiki, just call me Cagalli."

"You're welcome and it's a very pleasure to meet you Cagalli."

"Same here"

_Kira looking with a confused face noticing that he missed out on the problem that's happened. He's lost, let's put it that way. _

_Kira waited for so long to speak until Cagalli finish her line. _

"Wowowo, wait a minute!" Said Kira with a YOU-TELL-ME-EVERYTHING-OR-I'LL-GET-REALLY-CONFUSED expression on his face.

Both the blonde and the bluenette turned their heads to the brunette with an OPPS- WE-FORGOT-ABOUT-YOU-ALREADY-IN-OUR-LITTLE-CONVERSATION-SORRY.

"Huh?" both the blonde and the bluenette said.

"Ok, let me get this straight! You (Athrun) save my sister from the thief and brought her here. And you (Cagalli) were attacked by a thief in an alley."

"…Yes." They both said at the same time. Then looking at each other. Then blushed and turned back their heads to Kira who was staring at them in a suspicious way. (I think he knows!)

"…Well, how did you guys meet at the same time huh?" Said Kira raising an eyebrow.

"It couldn't be coincidence, that's to bogus to believe. Even I wouldn't believe that even if you tell me."

"…Uhh…actually—" Said the blonde and the bluenette.

The room door suddenly open…

* * *

"—Hey guy! How's Cagalli—" Said a pink hair well-bred lady scanning the room finding a blonde in a sitting up position on a hospital bed. She surprise to see her fine.

The pink hair lady suddenly jumped at Cagalli. Hugging her with only a friendly hug. (The hug has a meaning…No people, it's not LxC. I will never do that to them. That will break Athrun's heart if it is. Ok back to the story…)

Athrun shocked to find Lacus (the pink hair lady) hugging the blonde (Cagalli). Many thoughts came to Athrun's mind. (He got the wrong idea! Lol.)

"…Lacus? Why are you two…uh…hugging?" Said Athrun trying not to believe it.

"Huh? What are you talking about Athrun? Cagalli's my best friend since kindergarten. Why should I not worry about her? —" Said Lacus with a confused tone.

"Oh, wait. Why are you here? Did Kira tell you to come?"

"Huh? Oh, I see…uh…no, he didn't. I—" said Athrun who got cut off by Kira's sudden yell.

"WAIT PEOPLE! SHUT UP! I'm extremely confused! —" Shouted Kira

"Kira, calm down sweetie." Said Lacus walking towards Kira and brushing his hair.

"OK, I think EVERYONE NEEDS an explanation of what happen before we all came here!" shouted Cagalli annoyed of all the things, specially Kira's yelling.

The 3 people turned towards the blonde and agree in a nod. They all started explaining to each other.'

-----------------------1-----hour------and------30-----minutes-----later-----------------

(N/A: Poor Heine LoL he's been waiting and standing there for hours!)

After all the explaining and the hours wasted. Everyone finally gets what's going on…

(Reviewing details for you guys…)

"…So you two are siblings."

"Cagalli went to London because her dad wants her to keep him company while he works there in a international worldwide business. While her mom stays with Kira so none of them will be alone, right?"

"Then she meets Lacus in kindergarten there in London. Then years later, Lacus moves back to Tokyo when she was 13 years old. She and Cagalli kept in touch with each other till now."

"Kira and I met in elementary school."

"We met Lacus when we were 14 and she was 13 in junior high. Then we all graduated from high school."

"Next, we all went to Performing Arts University and graduated together. We got jobs around the same company we applied for…" Said Athrun finishing his part and trying to catch some air in his poor lungs.

(N/A: Wow that was long!)

The 3 of them nodded with agreement.

(N/A: Sorry there is more to it, than that…)

(Lacus begins her part…continuing…)

"…So then, years later, Cagalli's dad retired and decided they both should go back to Tokyo where Kira and her mom are."

"After coming back, Cagalli moved out and lived beside the coastal area which happens to be the place she got attacked in. Then…" said Lacus non-stop.

(You get the story, right? The other few lines you know what happened, right? Good. Let's continue!)

--------------------------------------After finishing for good-------------------------------

"Now we all get it! Specially me!" said Kira relieved.

The other 3 started laughing.

"Guess you do have a bad brain, huh?" said Athrun to Kira mockingly.

"Hey!" said Kira blushing.

They all kept laughing.

* * *

The end of chapter 2.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 2! Thanks a lot u guys! Have questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, review! thanks so much!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga _**


	3. Our little morning bump

**Only In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or the Sunrise Company. If I did I would make Athrun and Cagalli together forever without disturbances (no offence).

(N/A: This chapter took me few minutes to write down, but it took me a long time to type it up on the computer…sigh…I guess it's worth it for u guys! Thanks to the ppl who review all my chapters! Love yah! Now back to chapter 3. It's more, moreAxC in this chapter! **R & R**. Dozo okudasai…)

**WARNING**: (before u read) if you don't like teen stuffs don't read…some scenes you won't like or u might…**NO LEMON**…**ONLY** **TEEN STUFF**…I'm only warning yah pal…keep reading and remember the warning…

* * *

_Still at the hospital…_

Chirp. Chirp.

"Urgh." Groaned Cagalli. Mornings weren't her favorites. She wanted more sleep.

Chirp. Chirp.

"…Oh, shut up!" Yelled a pissoff Cagalli throwing a hospital pillow at the window, hitting only the window, it fell to the floor.

The door open.

* * *

"…You are awake already?" said Athrun coming to check up on her, from the yelling it was heard down the halls.

"Stupid bird woke me up!" said Cagalli sleepy.

Athrun chuckle. "Guess you are not a morning person, huh?"

"Never was…" said Cagalli straightly to him, sitting up from the bed.

"…Eh? I thought you are going back to sleep." Said Athrun.

"Nah, the doctor said that I could go home today. I'm waiting for Kira to drive me home. Then I can sleep more."

Athrun chuckle. "You really like sleeping, ne, **Sleeping Beauty**?" teased Athrun.

"What? **Sleeping Beauty**? How dare you say that? I just like sleeping!" said Cagalli angrily blushing, turning her head away from him.

Athrun smiled to her noticing her blushing face.

"I can't stand sitting like this…" said Cagalli lifting the covers, reviling her soft white legs. Athrun caught a sight of it. Blushing madly he turn his face away from the sight and Cagalli.

"…_I'm such a pervert…"_ thought Athrun still blushing.

"What's wrong Athrun?"

"Can you help me? My legs are still weak from yesterday."

"Of course…" turning back to Cagalli seeing the covers weren't covering her. Her legs still showed to him, made him blush more.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're red. Do you have a fever?" said Cagalli worried with no clue why he was turning red from. (n/a: So obvious! …Lol. Keep reading.)

"…Huh? I-I'm o-ok. It must be the weather today…" answered Athrun thinking fast to answer her.

"Really? …Oh, I get it! It's because you're standing next to the heater, that's why!"

"…Heater? …Oh, yes. It's the damn heater causing the redness to my face." Said surprisingly Athrun turning to the window behind him noticing a heater below the window.

"_Thank you Mr. Heater for saving me! Guess she didn't find out."_ Thought in his head.

"Athrun? Hey, I thought you say you're going to help me!"

"…Huh? Oh yeah, sorry…" said Athrun poking his thoughts away. Turning back to Cagalli, helping her out. Holding her hand, he felt like eternity.

"Athrun, holding my hand won't do. You have to hold me by the waist so I can get out of this bed without falling." Said Cagalli.

"…Huh?" said Athrun not understanding the whole phrase. He began blushing. (n/a: Lol!)

"What? You don't want me to fall do you?"

"Ehh? N-no, o-of c-cou-course n-not." Spoke Athrun still blushing, gulped hard. Slowly putting his hand to her waist supporting her. And her other hand over his shoulder.

"…R-rea-ready?" said Athrun blushing. Cagalli nodded. (n/a: OMG! She doesn't know yet!)

Athrun only holding her lightly not tightly moved her to stand up.

The problem was if you don't hold on tight to the patient they might……**FALL!**

Cagalli falling back to the bed dragging Athrun with her. Cagalli gave out a small cry from the fall bumping her head on the hard mattress. She felt a little unconscious. Athrun with no idea what happen, happens to be on top of a small warm person.

Lifting up his head. He, Athrun found a blonde under him.

"…_blonde? Who's blonde? …OMG Cagalli! I must get…"_ thought Athrun, trying to figure out who it was. And indeed it was Cagalli under him.

He was trying to get off fast. But it was too late! The blonde opens her eyes, finding a blue hair guy on top of her. She thought she was dreaming. Her eyes were blurry. She closed her eyes shut.

She let out a moan.

"…_Why is she moaning? …"_ thought Athrun, finding out he felt something soft under him. He accidentally squeezed it making her moan again.

"…_Dear god don't tell me…" _thought Athrun. He looked down to what her was touching. And the mysterious soft object happens to be a… forepart of the body above the abdomen. Let's cut to the chase, it was her bosom/chest.

After realizing this, Athrun couldn't move. He saw Cagalli's heated face from all the moaning sounds she made.

Cagalli moved her body around, brushing herself against Athrun. From the whole thing, Athrun was completely flushing. Athrun felt the sensation all his body, wanting her. He felt so warm against her.

He didn't do anything. He just kept staring at her sleepy face. Seemingly like this was eternity to him.

Cagalli's eyes open slowly, recovering from the bump on her head.

"…_Hmmn…? Why do I feel warm?"_ thought Cagalli suddenly remembering she felt under Athrun. Which mean he was…**ON TOP OF HER!**

"…Athrun?" said Cagalli dumbfounded. (n/a: she knows now! But who could resist him? Anyways…)

"_hmmn? She's awake…**SHE'S** **AWAKE**! **ALERT**! **ALERT**!" screamed athrun's mind. **"SAY SOMETHING DUMMY! OR GET OFF HER AT LEAST!"** his mind added._

"…" both of them stare at each other's eyes.

"…I can explain! I swear! I did nothing to you…" confesses Athrun. He didn't want her to think badly about him.

Slowly he got off her, turning many shades of red at once. Cagalli did the same, got off the bed and turned many shades of red. Suddenly her legs felted better to walk.

"…don't worry I trust you that you didn't do anything to me…" said a blushing Cagalli pulling her nightgown down. Due to its shortness, it's still reviling her white, pure, soft legs.

Athrun saw that and blushed even though he's already blushing madly.

There was a long silence. They were just standing there staring at the floor, still flush of hot blood on their faces. Cagalli broke the silence, saying something. (n/a: finally!)

"…I-I-I need to get change. Kira might come any minute…" spoke Cagalli reaching for some clothes in her bag, then rushing to the washroom fast.

Athrun seeing the whole thing turn to sit down on a chair near the window. Putting his hands on his crazy hot face, trying to get rid off the flush fast before Kira comes and asks.

"_Why didn't I get off her in the beginning? Do I—"_ thought Athrun questioning everything in his head. He got push back to the real world by a jumpy Kira coming in to drive his little sister home.

"Yoh, Athrun! Up so early?" said Kira surprised.

"Dude, it's 11:30. It's not early no more." Said Athrun coolly.

"Yah, whatever. So, where is my sis?" spoke Kira scanning the room finding no blonde in sight.

Then a blonde came out of the washroom.

Kira stare at both of them.

"Hmmn…" Kira thinking.

"Hey Kira, let's go already!" said Cagalli fast and annoyed.

"Yah, we should…" said Kira looking at both of them again, thinking, in deep serious suspicion.

"Hmmn…"

* * *

The end of chapter 3.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 3! Thanks a lot u guys! Have questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, review! Thanks so much!)

(N/A: don't you think Kira is finding out? Lol, I hope u enjoyed it. I know I did. Lol. Do u think it was a lemon or not? I'm so sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter…)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	4. Protection situations and Photo shoots

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or the Sunrise Company. If I did I would make Athrun and Cagalli together forever without disturbances (no offence).

(**N/A:** I'm so sorry u guys! I have so many projects to do that I had no time to write out chapter 4. I'm going to kill those teachers one day! Damn them for giving out so many tests and projects at the same time!)

**Appreciations to: **Mina-san! Everyone who read and review this whole unfinished story.

**Answers to: (thanks for questioning me) : )**

Cari-Akira**what did Kira think that Athrun and Cagalli were doing? he wasnt thinking anything dirty... rite? **( _Kira, in my story, is a very protective brother. Thou, he's too protective in some cases. He's still is a pretty good and caring brother.)(cuz, I have a brother like that at home…) Anyways, all of 4 of them are adults, so what do u think a guy and a girl were doing in a room? Lol, I think u know…also, I'm happy that u'r not offened with the part lemon/teen stuff. But what Kira thought was…read this chapter and it will tell yah… I don't want to spoil it too soon.) _

**(teen stuff)That's not right…they just met! if they knew each other... **_(I know they just met, but to them it felt like they known each other very well. It's like u like some one and u just like them without no reason, right? Like that. Sorry if I'm not clear on that but it's hard to explain.)_

cute-princess **athrun is pretty peverted...ne? cags and athy r naughty...tsk tsk **_(Lol, I know what u mean…Lol, I don't know wat came over me…I just had the sense of feeling to write it...and I'm not afraid to write more because that's me…)_

ANONYMOUS-gsd **no such word as "felted"... its just plain "felt" **_(Lol, thanks. I realize that now. Hey blame the dictionary I use.)_

**(N/A: Finally what u r waiting for! Ch.4! Dozo okudasai! R&R! thanks!)

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 : Protection situations and Photo shoots**

_Outside the hospital. The parking lot._

"Athrun, are you coming with us?" asked Kira to Athrun who is following behind Kira and Cagalli.

"…Huh? Ah-no, I-I have to go to work right now. I bet they are waiting for me. So, I should go now. Bye, Kira and C-Cagalli." said Athrun with a real excuse to leave them. Plus, he mumbled Cagalli's name.

"Alright then see you later, dude." Said Kira.

"Bye." Said Cagalli shyly.

"Yah, uh…bye." Said Athrun turning to find his sport car.

It was parked few lots away. Then he drove off, seeing a blonde and a brunette getting in a car. (Kira's car.)

* * *

Vroom. Vroom. 

"…So…" said suddenly Kira in a ENTERING-PHASE-INTERROGATION-VOICE with Cagalli who was putting on her seatbelt.

"So what?" said Cagalli getting annoyed over the voice he was making.

"So, why did Athrun come this morning? All of us went home together yesterday… Lacus and Athrun had work today. How did Athrun know you were getting out of the hospital today? He—" said Kira, but couldn't finish his long interrogation, getting cut off by a very angry Cagalli.

"Wa-wait a minute! You're asking me why your best buddy came to see me? How should I know? Kira, I don't know. Maybe, he found out from Lacus. You did tell her right?"

"Ok, calm down! Stop yelling! I'm not deaf! Yah, I did tell Lacus. But I didn't thought Athrun will ask her for you. And, why are you over reacting over this situation?"

"—Wa-what? I'm over reacting? Your saying I'm over reacting?"

"Well, aren't you?"

"The reason why I'm like this is because you do this all the time! You' re way over protective! Remember the time I came back to Tokyo with dad? While we were waiting for you to come to pick us up, just some random guy just wanted to know directions from me. Then, when you came and saw him, you beat the crap out of the poor guy!"

"Hey, he looked like he was flirting with you! And I'm not over protective!"

"No, he wasn't! And yes you're over protective! And remember the other time, when I moved out. The salesman of the house wanted to give me the keys for the house. He just wanted to shake my hand and you punch the guy on the face with your deadly fist. Another poor victim suffering from you."

"…Ok, I thought he wanted to…hug you or give you something from his hand…Ok, I did over react on that scene, anyways I did all that stuff for my little sister, for her protection because I care for you." Said Kira with a caring voice at the end.

_Sigh._"…Thanks for caring Kira. But I'm an adult now. I don't need a babysitter."

"…I know you don't need one but I can't stop thinking that you aren't that young sister I knew anymore and—"

"WHAT? YOUNG? You're saying that I'm old now?"

"—Huh? No, ah…we arrived!" said Kira trying to change the topic.

"Hey don't change the topic!" screamed Cagalli to Kira.

"Argh. Whatever! Bye Kira. Thanks for dropping me off." Said Cagalli with a still piss-off expression.

"Hehehe…Bye sis. Sorry about that." Said Kira driving off.

* * *

_In Cagalli's apartment…_

_Sigh. "_A lot happened today…" said Cagalli falling on her soft bed.

Then a memory of Ch.3 came to her head…_Athrun…Athrun…Athrun…_

_Blush._ "Argh! This is killing me! Why him? No, it must be a dream, yah, _a very, very wonderful dream…"

* * *

_

_Ring. Ring._

"…Eh? The PHONE!" screamed Cagalli running to the living room to get the call.

"He-hello? Hibiki's resident. Cagalli speaking. Who's this?" said Cagalli with an exhausting voice, due to running quickly to get the phone. Afraid the person would get tried of waiting and hang up.

"Cagalli! This is your manager Murrue! I've been calling you since ever! Why aren't you picking up your phone till now?" said Cagalli's manager Murrue Ramius.

"Murrue? Oh hey—since ever? I-I—" reply Cagalli.

"Don't play games with me! I know you're slacking off now!"

"Slacking? Moi, slacking?"

"Of course then why didn't you answer your phone or bother to come to work today, hm?"

"Oh, well you see…"

-----------Minutes after explaining what happened last night's accident----------------

"OMG, I see! Sorry Cagalli. I thought you were slacking off for the first time. Lol, sorry."

_Sigh._ "It's ok. You know I never slack off… So, what you called for?"

"Oh, you missed 3 photo shoots today, so you got to make it up…right now, since you got nothing to do…right?"

"Oh man! Do I have to? I-"

"WHAT? Are you slacking off now?" said Murrue in an angry voice.

"Huh? NO! I just have a big headache from yesterday and today's problems, that's all. I want to rest today. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise, Murrue." Said Cagalli tiredly.

_Sigh. _"Fine then, take your rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Murrue in a tired tone.

"Ok, thanks. Bye—"

"Oh, Cagalli. One more thing."

"Yah, what is it?" said Cagalli getting annoyed.

"Do you want to know who are the people that you have to model with tomorrow?"

"Ah…hmmn…no."

"But—"

"Tell me tomorrow when I come back, ok? Bye see yah." Said Cagalli hanging the phone.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then. Bye." Reply Murrue haging the phone too.

* * *

_Next day…_

Clok. Clok. (N/A:I couldn't find the sound for boots so, sorry if it doesn't sound like it.)

A blonde walked on the marvel floor with her black high heel boots.

"Oh, you came Cagalli." noticed Murrue turning around to see Cagalli behind her.

"Hey. So, what magazine covers I have to work with?"

"Oh, let's see…the Kirei, Beyond, Only-You magazines…And there is more after that."

"Ok, tell me later then. I should get change."

"Ok."

--------------------------------After changing----------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Cagalli?" asked a girl with light brown hair.

"Yes, I'm. Miriallia." Answered Cagalli standing up from her chair.

"Are you scare?" said Milli.

"Huh? No, I'm used to it…I'm just tired…"

"_I just have a bad feeling about this day…" _thought Cagalli.

"Miss Hibiki, are you ready for the photo shoots?" asked the photographer.

"Yes, Mr.Matsuki. I'm ready." Walking to the photo screen.

"_Let's just hope not…" thought Cagalli._

"So, this is your first partner that you'll model with." Said Mr. Matsuki introducing the person to Cagalli, a very shock Cagalli indeed.

"…"

* * *

The end of chapter 4. 

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 4! Thanks a lot u guys! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, review! Thanks so much!)

(N/A: who do u think is the mysterious person?) (**N/A:**I put Murrue in the story as her manager…I couldn't think of anyone else…)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	5. Jobs, Shoots, and lots of Arguments

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or the Sunrise Company. If I did I would make Athrun and Cagalli together forever without disturbances (no offence).

**Appreciations to: **Mina-san! Everyone who read and review (**R&R**) this whole unfinished story.

**Answers to everyone: **That's right it was Athrun! Yoorray!

**Author's note: **beware everyone, there is a surprise in this chapter!

**Note to:** nubeluz _(It's ok, I forgive u for going into my account. Lol, that was funny when I saw my own account message in the reviews. It gave me a heart attack. Lol, no worries. )

* * *

_

**Ch.5 :** **Jobs, Shoots, and lots of Arguments**

"_So, this is your first partner that you'll model with." Said Mr. Matsuki introducing the person to Cagalli, a very shock Cagalli indeed._

**Neither** of them heard what Mr. Matsuki said.

"…"

"…"

"Mr. Matsuki, phone for you on line 2!" shouted a secretary.

"Ok! I'm coming!" reply Mr. Matsuki, the photographer.

"Oh, you two! Can you guys do something like socialize with each other while I'm gone? Thanks." Asked Mr. M. to the very shocked couple (N/A: not yet, just saying)

"Yah, sure." They both said silence.

Now that they are alone without the photographer, they had nothing to do but stare at the floor and the ceiling. No one was minding them. There was a really long silence.

Cough. "…So, why are you here, Cagalli?" asked the mysterious man breaking the silence between them.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean, Athrun?" retorted Cagalli with an annoyed look on her face. (N/A: It was Athrun!)

"No! I mean…uh…did you come to visit me, Cagalli?" said Athrun shyly.

"Huh? Visit you? No, why would I do that?" said Cagalli with no clue.

"Oh…never mind…then why are you here for? Kira is not here." Said Athrun with hurt voice by her speech.

"I know Kira is not here."

"Then why…"

"I'm a model. I came for a magazine photo shoots. And—"

"Ehh? You're a model?" said a very shocked Athrun.

"Huh? Yah, why didn't you know?"

"No, I'm just a bit shock."

"Why?"

"Eh…reasons…"

"…"

"So, how about you? What do you do? Are you a model too?"

"Oh, no. I'm not a model. I'm an actor."

"Really? An actor? Cool."

"What? Does it not suit me?"

"Eh? No, it suits you perfectly." _"Athrun, with your looks and charm, anything will suit you…" thought Cagalli in her head drifting off._

"Thanks."

"No problem…" _"I can't fall for him, never…but, how do I stop it?" thought Cagalli._

"…So…are you modeling alone?" asked Athrun.

"Oh no, with a partner. But I don't know who he is."

"I guess you're like Kira, forgetful." Said Athrun with a small laughter.

"Hey!" yelled out Cagalli to Athrun and gave him a smack on his back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry, sorry…"

"Serves you good for doing that."

"You mean yesterday morning's?" said Athrun blushing a little.

"What?" said Cagalli with a quick blush appearing on her face.

"Uhm…weren't you talking about that…just now?"

"No! Why would I?"

"…No reason…but I'm really, really sorry for yesterday…"

"Yah, I know…it's alright…"

Now again with the long silence…

Cough. "Uh…you said you can't find your partner, right? You might find him here. Do you know his name?"

"Uh, no. I never knew. Well, I actually don't know anything about him…"

"How about you? This isn't the film set."

"Oh, I'm here for a magazine photo shoot too. With a model…that I can't find."

Burst of laugh came out of Cagalli's mouth. "Ahaha, and you said that I'm forgetful?"

"Hey, c'mon stop laughing. You're embarrassing me…"

"Sorry, but hey I can help you find her. If you want me to."

"Oh thanks."

"So, how she looks like?"

"Uhmmn…my manager told me she's blonde."

"Blonde heh? Let's see…Stella? Asagi? …"

"Hmmn…I actually I don't even know her name. I rush to work today, leaving without reading the message (of the model) on my answering machine."

"…I see…actually I think—" said Cagalli mumbling her sentence.

"OK! I'm back! Did you guys have a nice chat? I bet you did! Ok, ok, now let's get into positions!" said Mr. Matsuki returning from the office to them.

"Positions?" asked a very counfused Athrun, looking at Mr. M. then to Cagalli.

"_Tell me he doesn't mean that Cagalli is my partner?" thought Athrun._

"Hah?" shouted Cagalli.

"Wow you kids have no memory of my saying at all. Well, then let me say it again. Cagalli Hibiki will be modeling with Athrun Zala for the Only-You magazine, together."

"_I knew something was wrong with today…I should have stay home…" thought Athrun and Cagalli together._

"…" Both of them were speechless.

"WELL Then we don't have to find your and my missing model partner, ahahaha…" said Cagalli sarcastically laughing.

"Yah, ahahaha…" said Athrun following with the sarcastically laugh.

"Ahaha, well then, let's not waste time. Let's get started. Everyone is a busy person here. Get into positions then."

"…Guess this isn't a dream…" mumbled Cagalli.

"Huh? Cagalli you said something?" asked Athrun walking to the photo stage.

"Ah, no. I didn't." lied Cagalli, who is following beside Athrun.

"Ok, ready?" asked Mr. M

"Hai." Said both of them at the same time.

"Hmm…I want you Athrun to hold Cagalli by her waist. And, Cagalli holds Athrun by the back of his neck."

"Ehh?" said both of them blushing in surprise.

"What? Something wrong?" asked Mr. M.

"Nothing, I'm getting tired of standing already." Said Athrun with a lame excuse.

"…Yah, me too." Said Cagalli, using the same excuse as Athrun.

"Ok then, ready? Ok, smile." Said said Mr. while taking pictures of them.

Even thought both of them were blushing, they had no choice. A job is a job. It's a take or a leave. The results are no choice.

After struggling for an hour of photo shoots, they finally finished.

* * *

Puff. Sigh. "Finally it's over! I'm so exhausted!" said Cagalli, landing on a comfy couch in her dressing room. 

"I wonder what he's doing now…No! I must not think of him! Ahh, my head hurts! —" Screamed Cagalli not noticing some one coming in.

"Cagalli? what are you screaming about?" said a figure entering the room surprised.

"Oh, Murrue. It's just you…uhmm…nothing…I'm just tired…"(N/A: Lol, bet u thought it was Athrun!)

"Well, you better not be tired. You have a meeting and another photo shoot to go before I let you go for the weekend." Said Murrue.

"Oh man! Fine, fine, I'll go…" said Cagalli irritate, standing up and walking to her change room to change her clothes.

Sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" said Murrue tiredly.

* * *

A bluenette entered his dressing room finding his blonde manager sitting on the corner of a comfy couch. 

"Hey, you came back! So, how was it?" asked the blonde manager.

Sigh. "Exhausting, if you want to hear that." Said Athrun tiredly falling on the other corner of the comfy couch.

"No, no, no, you little moron. I mean the model you were working with. Is she hot? C'mon tell me."

"What? Hot? Mwu, what're you getting to?" asked Athrun turning red.

"Now, now, no need to blush when talking about women. So, honestly was the model so called Cagalli Hibiki hot? —" Asked Mwu curiously but getting cut off.

"Who's hot?" asked Murrue coming in, finding Mwu (her husband) talking about something suspicious.

"Ah—my dear! How is it going?" asked Mwu bewildered to his wife.

"_If she finds out, I'm dead meat…oh god help me!" thought Mwu._

"Don't give me that crap La Fllage! Talking about the models are you?" asked Murrue interrogating Mwu.

"Huh? What are you talking about, honey? I wasn't talking about them, right Athrun?" said Mwu sweat dropping turning towards Athrun for help.

"…I-I-I have to get change now, please excuse Mwu, Murrue. See you guys later" said Athrun nervously, rushing off to the washroom to change instead of his private washroom because Mwu and Murrue are going to have a nice long chat.

"_I'm so sorry Mwu but you know Murrue will kill me for lying too…" thought Athrun.

* * *

_

After changing…Athrun walking down the hallway to a vending machine to purchase a pop. After opnening the pop can he heard yelling. He eavesdropped to the yelling. He didn't want to but his good senses told him to.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" said a mysterious yet familiar voice.

"NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO FROM NOW ON!" said the other strange figure.

"_Could it be? …" thought Athrun, daring not to know who it was.

* * *

_

The end of chapter 5. (N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 5! Thanks a lot u guys! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review**! Thanks so much!)

(N/A: who do u think is the mysterious couple?)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	6. Crying tears of the Past

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own the company of sunrise or Gundam Seed Destiny…but, I'm broke…sob, sob, sob…maybe if I dream hard enough I might get it…sure, lol

**Author's note: -**yes, this fiction story will end up with AxC. But u have to wait…

-To all the ppl who said it was Junna, well, it's not. Sorry to tell you, but I hate that guy, and I will not put him in this story to ruin it. I added a real famous person, so read and enjoy. I did cry in this chapter while I was writing it…I can't tell the reasons, sorry, but do enjoy it for my sake of writing.

-Yes, the mysterious person, was Cagalli's past bf…

-The photo was short. I couldn't think of any positions to put them to do…and I was getting tried of thinking about it again and again.

**Warning: **this chapter contains several bad language (words), so beware what you read. And don't be offended by it. I use them to express the action and the speech. Other than that please go ahead and read. Doso okudasai.

* * *

_**Previously in chapter 5:**_

"_I SAID LET GO OF ME!" said a mysterious yet familiar voice._

"_NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO FROM NOW ON!" said the other strange figure._

"_Could it be? …" thought Athrun, daring not to know whom it was.

* * *

_

**Ch. 6 : Crying Tears of the Past**

"Jun, it's over between us! Ok? Now let go of me!" said the blonde lady.

"Cagalli, it's not over between us! We can restart again, you and me. We'll be happy together like the old times." Said Jun.

"Jun, it's not the past now. I moved on. I don't need you here anymore."

"What are you saying Cagalli? Of course you need me. Remember the time we met…"

-----------------------**Flash back: in London times- 3 yrs…-------------------------**

In a talk show interview…in London… 

"Welcome to ALL IN TIMES, now we have 2 special guests. They're…Cagalli Hibiki, a British model; Jun Matsumoto, a famous Japanese singer; Alicia…" continued the talk host.

A beautiful blonde in her 18's is sitting beside a gorgeous dark hair Japanese guy.

"I heard that you, Cagalli, know Japanese too. How did you learn it?" asked the talk show host to Cagalli.

"Well, I was born in Japan and I learn the language there." Said Cagalli professionally.

"So, you know it fluently then, right?"

"Yes."

"That's incredible! Can you say something to Mr. Matsumoto here?"

"Sure." Said Cagalli turning to face the dark hair boy, Jun, who sat beside her.

"Ohayo gosaimasu Matsumoto-san. Watashi wa Cagalli Hibiki desu, domo." Said Cagalli in Japanese to Jun Matsumoto.

"Eh, Ohayo Hibiki-san. Boku was Jun Matsumoto desu, domo."

"_So, she can really speak Japanese? Nice…" thought Jun._

"Wow you two are amazing! Saying at such speed! Is like I'm in Japan with both of you, then…" joked the talk show host, making the audience laugh.

* * *

_After the show ended…_

"Miss Hibiki, wait up!" said Jun catching up to Cagalli.

"Yah? Oh, Matsumoto-san. Is something wrong?"

Jun gasping for air said, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Uh…no, why?"

"Can you have dinner with me? Please say yes." Pleaded Jun with doggy eyes.

"Uh…yes?"

"Thank you!" said Jun hugging her with joy.

"Your welcome, but can you stop hugging me?" said Cagalli awkwardly.

* * *

_In a expensive British restaurant…_

"I seen you in many British magazines. You're so famous here."

"Oh, no. Please don't flatter me, Mr. Matsu—"

"Jun, just say Jun." Said Jun.

"Ok, Jun."

"Cagalli, I know we known each other for a day but to me I feel that I known you for many years. What I'm trying to say is…Cagalli will you be my Girlfriend?"

"What? I-I-I…" said a startled Cagalli.

"Please, Cagalli. I need you. I'll **cherish **you forever." Said Jun softly.

"Jun, I…yes, I will be girlfriend." Said Cagalli hugging Jun.

* * *

_2 years of happiness pasted…_

"Jun, we need to talk." Said a sadden Cagalli.

"Sure my sweet heart." Said Jun wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How can I say this…Jun, I…" mumbled Cagalli pulling herself away from his grip.

"Cagalli?"

"Jun, it's not working out. Your fans are driving me crazy. I'm getting tired of them threatening me with their deadly poison. So something about them, Jun." Said Cagalli in a very piss off voice.

"Cagalli, it's nothing. They're just playing games." Said Jun calmly.

"Nothing? A year ago, one of them tried to strangle me on the neck. And you say it's nothing?" said Cagalli shocked.

"C'mon, maybe it's just a joke. Chill babe." Said Jun coolly.

"Chill? I almost died! And you tell me to calm down?"

"What do you want me to do, huh?"

"Tell them not to mess with me! That's what!" screamed Cagalli.

"They are my fans! I can't say that. They are going to hate me." Shouted Jun to Cagalli.

"So, you care more about your Fucking popularity than me, huh?" said Cagalli with shocked eyes.

"Fine, let's end this stupid fucking relationship! I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after your mess anyways!" shouted Cagalli with anger and hurt eyes. She run out.

"I do care about my popularity…Fine, run! I don't need you anyways, you bitch!" shouted Jun slamming the door shut.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." said Cagalli with a sad and tearful voice.

"Honey, don't cry. I have something to tell you." Said the person.

"Dad? What's wrong?" said Cagalli wiping her tears away.

"Cagalli, I retired today. I was planning to go back to your mom and Kira."

"Dad, that's wonderful. Since you haven't seen them for such a long time—" said Cagalli cheerfully that her dad finally gets a break from working those years.

"Cagalli, do you want to come with me to Japan?" asked her dad.

"Dad, I—" sobbed Cagalli hugging her dad.

"My dear, do you wish to? You can start a new life there."

"Dad, I wish to. I want a new life."

* * *

_An hour before Cagalli leaves for a new life…_

Even though it was still early, the blonde decides to go early, leaving all the bad memories behind her.

Closing the door behind her, the phone rings but it's received by an answering machine.

Beep.

"…Cagalli, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish to talk to you. Meet me at the clover coffee shop right now. I'll be waiting for you…" said Jun with a regretful voice.

* * *

_End of flash back…_

"I waited for you for so long at the café, that you never came. It pained my heart that day. After I found out that you left to Japan. I decided to search all over Japan for you, and now I found you. I won't let you go. NEVER!" said Jun hugging Cagalli tightly.

"Let go of me Jun! That was 3 years ago! I changed hearts now. I don't know you anymore! Now let go!" shouted Cagalli trying to break free from him.

"How can you say that Cagalli? I gave up everything to search for you and now that I found you, you throw me away now?"

"Throw you away? You broke my heart into pieces, when you told me you cared more about those fucking bitches that surrounds you!" screamed Cagalli finally breaking free of his grasp.

"…Cagalli, I was selfish before. I didn't know what was good or bad. But now I need you." Said Jun grabbing Cagalli by her wrist tightly.

Cagalli flinched to the action, saying, "Ow, let go of me. You're hurting me."

"No, I won't. I can't and won't let go of you. Never—" shouted Jun.

"Lte go of Cagalli, jerk!" shouted Athrun pushing Jun to the wall, letting Cagalli's wrist go.

"Ugh, son of a bitch! Who the fuck are you?" screamed Jun in full anger.

"Athrun?" said Cagalli surprised, seeing Athrun saving her from her ex.

* * *

The end of chapter 6.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 6! Thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review**! Thanks so much!)

(N/A: What do you think Athrun will do? I would love to hear your ideas.)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	7. Getting Tired?

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Sunrise Company. If I did then I will make a story for AxC because they are so cute together!

**Characters:**

**Main:**

-Athrun (Asuran) Zala: _22 yrs old…Famous Japanese Actor_

-Cagalli(Kagari) Hibiki: _21 yrs old…Famous Britain Model _

**Minors:**

-Lacus Clyne: _21 yrs old…Famous Japanese Songstress; Kira's fiancée _

-Kira Hibiki: _22 yrs old…Famous Japanese Actor; Lacus's fiancée _

-Murrue La Fllaga: _27 yrs old…Cagalli's manager; Mwu's wife_

-Mwu La Fllaga: _30 yrs old…Athrun's manager; Murrue's husband_

-Jun Matsumoto: _24 yrs old…Used to be Famous J/B singer; ex. Bf of Cagalli _

**Author's Note: **

-Something about Jun: he's a real person, if u knew. He is in a group called "Arashi". He acts in Dramas and sings too. I don't like him much but I decide to put him in this story, komene if it bothers you. But it's only the best way to put AxC together, you'll see…

**Answers to: -**Cari-Akira : _thanks for the ideas. For this chap. I picked #7_

-Maeye : _Yes, it's too late for him…_

_-_JC-Athie : _Athrun is not that violent…no…he won't use fists for Cagalli's purposes…_

_-_MiyuCagalli : _I'm so sorry for putting Jun in there but as I said he is a point in this chapter…u will read later on…._

_-_cute-princess : _Lol, funny…I would love to put a kiss for AxC but it's too soon…just wait a little longer…_

**One last note:** Please **R & R!** I would love to hear your interest in this story, reason: it gives me strength! Mina, honto daisuki da! **Remember R & R! Love yah all!

* * *

**

_**Previously in chapter 6:**_

"_Let go of Cagalli, jerk!" shouted Athrun pushing Jun to the wall, letting Cagalli's wrist go._

"_Ugh, son of a bitch! Who the fuck are you?" screamed Jun in full anger._

"_Athrun?" said Cagalli surprised, seeing Athrun saving her from her ex.

* * *

_

**Ch. 7 : Getting Tired?**

"Athrun? Who's that?" said Jun trying to break free from the bluenette's strong grasp.

"That will be me. You should let go of Cagalli if she doesn't want to be with you anymore." Said Athrun.

"What? Who are you to mess with the problem of me and Cagalli?" shouted Jun to Athrun, breaking free of him. "Let go bastard!"

"I'm Cagalli's **BOYFRIEND**. **Boyfriends** don't let their **girlfriends** suffer by themselves, unlike you. You couldn't take care of her well. I—" said Athrun letting go of him.

"…Athrun, Stop it! I—" said Cagalli.

"See stranger called whatever, she doesn't want you, she—" said Jun with an evil grin soon fading away.

"NO! YOU TOO, JUN! STOP IT!" yelled Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" said the both guys.

"I-I came to Japan to start a new life. Not to suffer again in your grasp Jun. Sorry, but leave me alone! What you do now is nothing I care about any more! Leave! I don't want to see you again in front of my eyes! Leave!" screamed Cagalli running away from a very hurt Jun and a shock Athrun.

"Cagalli, wait!" said Athrun began to run after her but got stopped by Jun.

"…If you think I will let you take **MY **Cagalli, you are so dead wrong. I'll get her back I tell ya." Said Jun harshly pointing his index finger to Athrun's right shoulder. Then he left, but not after Cagalli. (N/A: Jerk, ne?)

* * *

After Jun gave Athrun his "speech", Athrun ran after Cagalli's trail, to find her. It was the lady's washroom.

How? He heard sorrowful crying coming from the inside. It sounded like her. Athrun sighed. He waited outside for her to come out but she didn't come out so quickly. She took her time.

While hearing her cry, he felt sorry for jumping in her and Jun's conversation. But he didn't want to see her more hurt.

After countless minutes passed, she came out. Wiping her tears away from her very red eyes. While wiping it away, she noticed a bluenette waiting outside the lady's washroom. She was shocked to see him waiting for her after yelling at him and Jun.

"…Athrun?" said Cagalli in a low voice.

"…Cagalli, are you ok?" said Athrun with a kind voice, walking towards her.

"_Hope she doesn't remember the BOYFRIEND part…"_

"…I'm fine. I-I-"

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"_Guess she doesn't…remember…oh well…"_

"…Athrun…" said Cagalli trembling, and then tears came out again.

"Cagalli…not…here…" said Athrun looking around, finding people staring at him with a LOOK-EVERYONE-HE-MADE-HER-CRY face. He felt the gossips in his spine.

He didn't want his to come to the media. To solve this he led Cagalli to a room that had sofas and chairs. More like a waiting room, to be exact. He sat her down, then himself beside her.

"Cagalli, it's ok. No one is here. Go ahead cry it you want to, just to relieve your heart from that awful pain."

"…Athrun…thanks…" said Cagalli crying at each word. She leaned against him, crying.

"It's ok, it's ok." Said Athrun brushing her hair.

* * *

"Ouch! C'mon dear, I said I'm sorry!" cried a blonde to a very angry brunette.

"Serves you right Mwu, for gazing at those girls!" said the brunette smacking her hand on Mwu's back of his head.

"Alright, alright! I'm so very sorry! I shouldn't look at any models since I have a wonderful pretty wife named Murrue La Fllaga! Ouch!" said Mwu sarcastically receiving a pinch on the cheek.

"Don't push it, buddy! Or, I'll throw you to the **blue** ocean!" said Murrue.

"Uh, speaking of **blue**, where's Athrun? He hasn't come back yet." Said Mwu.

"Oh yeah, where is he?"

"Wanna go and find him? Or would you rather want to **stay** and wait for him?" said Mwu wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yah, I think we should find him. Maybe he doesn't know the place well. Well, it is he's first time here so…" said Murrue clueless to what Mwu was doing.

"Huh? You really want to go?" said Mwu with a shock face.

"Yah, why?" said Murrue puzzled.

"Uh, nothing. Sigh." _"She didn't get it…oh man…" thought Mwu.

* * *

_

"…Athrun, sorry for…wasting your time...comforting me…" said Cagalli.

"It's ok, I just want to be with you." _"Shit, I said it. Too late…" thought Athrun._

"Huh?"lifting her head up, finding Athrun's lip inches away from hers.

For the two of them, felt like eternity, like the time would stop for them. Yah, sure it would, NOT.

Something caught Athrun's senses, it was the doorknob been turned. Then a voice came behind the door.

"Hey, let's check in here. Maybe he's in here." Said the person to another person behind him.

"_Shit! That's Mwu! If he finds out I'm with some one, he won't stop from asking perverted questions…uh…WHAT SHOULD I DO? I can't push Cagalli over the sofa! …There is nowhere to HIDE! Stupid room, no help!" screamed Athrun in his head._

"Uh…" said Athrun tongue-tied to his frozen brain, pushing her slowly away from him.

"Athrun?" said Cagalli noticing Athrun was pushing her away.

Athrun stood up but one of his feet was caught by something, Cagalli's high heel boot's lace! (N/A: good lucky boots! Lol.) Because of her boots, it made Athrun fall on her, dragging her down to the sofa underneath her.

Puff.

"Ow!" yelped Cagalli, opening her eyes finding again Athrun on top of her.

"…Sorry…" said Athrun trying to get off her but her stupid boot's lace was knotted around Athrun's foot. He tried to swing free, no use.

"_DAMN IT! Why in all places? What's with her boots? It won't let go! Shit! I'm doomed if he sees this!" thought Athrun going crazy._

"Ok, let's see if he's here…" said Mwu paused, noticing a bluenette on top of a blonde.

"Mwu, why are you stopping?" asked Murrue, who was walking behind him. She looked over his shoulder. Seeing in shock the same situation he was staring at.

Athrun knew it was the worst day ever. Besides, the long time he spend with Cagalli.

From the seeing fact that Mwu and Murrue were starring at, it looked wrong to them. So, what's the point hiding it since they won't believe us? They will think of the same thing like everyone else.

Athrun turned his head towards them. Cagalli noticed Athrun turned his head to something behind him. So, she sat up and found her manager and her manager's husband looking at them astounded in pure shock.

"_Oh shit! How did they find out? **Uh… searching? Duh! **What are we going to tell them?"_ Thought Cagalli frozen under Athrun.

* * *

The end of chapter 7.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 7! Thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review**! Thanks so much!)

(N/A: What do you think will happen? I would love to hear your ideas. Thanks. Love yah all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	8. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Only In Your Heart 3/14/2006**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Sunrise Company or the photo studio.

**Characters:**

**Main:**

-Athrun (Asuran) Zala: _22 yrs old…Famous Japanese Actor_

-Cagalli(Kagari) Hibiki: _21 yrs old…Famous Britain Model _

**Minors:**

-Lacus Clyne: _21 yrs old…Famous Japanese Songstress; Kira's fiancée _

-Kira Hibiki: _22 yrs old…Famous Japanese Actor; Lacus's fiancée _

-Murrue La Fllaga: _27 yrs old…Cagalli's manager; Mwu's wife_

-Mwu La Fllaga: _30 yrs old…Athrun's manager; Murrue's husband_

-Jun Matsumoto: _24 yrs old…Used to be Famous J/B singer; ex. Bf of Cagalli_

**Answers to: -**Cari-Akira : _Lol, yes I did write #7 instead of #5 because I was so tired of fixing chapter 7 again and again…guess it got stuck in my head while I was replying……Mwu and Murrue wouldn't broadcast it cuz they are loyal to them…_

cute-princess : _yes, looking at a fashion magazine gave me the idea to put the boots as a savior…Lol, yes worship the boots for saving the chapter…_

MiyuCagalli : _Yes, this chapter will have lots of fun btw them…Lol…u'll see…_

gseedlover : _yes, it's an awkward moment, but there's more…_

**Author's Note: **After **reading** this chapter, please **review**. Thank you for your cooperation! Love yah! And also, thanks for my past reviewers! I love you all! Keep **R&R!**

**Warning: **I suggest you to skip this chapter if you can't stand **cough Teen stuff **Lol… I'm only telling yah, beware of the nightmares…you're going to have…too much of AxC?

* * *

**Ch.8 : Wardrobe Malfunction**

"Uhmm…Hi guys! Busy, aren't ya?" said Mwu in a surprised voice.

Sigh. Sighed Murrue who was behind Mwu, shaking her head.

"No, we're not. We just fell." Said Athrun trying to get up but ended up falling again.

"Sure. Hiding the facts, eh Athrun?" said Mwu with a perverted face.

"No! Mr. La Fllaga, you got it all wrong. We just fell." Retorted Cagalli with a flush face.

"…Then Cagalli, why are you still under Athrun?" asked Murrue with an embarrassed face. Mwu and Murrrue didn't have a clue why didn't the couple didn't get up. Also, with the boot incident they didn't notice.

After Murrue said that, Cagalli remembered that she was still under Athrun. She looked at him. He looked at her. Both of them blushing many shades of red.

"_Why isn't he getting up? Then I will." thought Cagalli._

Cagalli pulled herself up, pushing Athrun down on her. His face landed on her chest.

"Ahhh!" screamed Cagalli trying to push Athrun's face away from her chest.

Murrue and Mwu saw the incident and burst out laughing like mad people.

"Athrun get off me!" screamed Cagalli with a flush face.

"I'm trying to, but you keep pushing me, making me fall." Reply Athrun with a very red face.

"Whatever!" said Cagalli pushing Athrun to the carpet floor, forgetting the knot on her boot and Athrun's foot. She too fell, but on top of **him**.

Puff. With that Mwu and Murrue laughed even harder.

"Ahahahaha. Looks like you two are having a hell of a fun, eh?" teased Mwu making himself laugh more.

"Guess we'll leave you couples." Said Mwu.

"Yah, since you couple are busy, we'll cancel your photo shoots and meetings, ahahaha. See yah." Said Murrue leaving with Mwu, closing the door behind.

* * *

"Why can't I get out this?" asked Cagalli.

"…Cagalli, it's cuz of your Boots's lace." Reply Athrun.

"Ah, stupid boots, see if I wear you again!" shouted Cagalli at her boots.

"Cagalli…" said Athrun.

"WHAT?" shouted Cagalli to Athrun.

"Do you want to get out of this situation or not?" asked Athrun.

"Of course I want to!"

"Then stop struggling."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Now try to stand up." (N/A: Bad idea. Lol.)

Before Cagalli stood up, 2 of her blouse's buttons got caught with Athrun's dark red sweater. She noticed air coming in her in her blouse but she thought it was Athrun's breathing.

With the buttons caught on his sweater, everything of Cagalli's front got exposed, giving Athrun front row seats. (N/A: Lol, sorry, but it slip my mind…). He got so red from seeing her chest that his nose almost bled which it didn't.

Now Cagalli continuing standing up but Athrun stop her. If she kept trying once more, he might have a massive heart attack.

"…Ca-Cagalli stop, please." Said Athrun.

"Huh? Why?" questioned Cagalli.

"…Your boot's lace is caught with my foot. An-and your b-blo-blouse is caught with my sweater. That's why it won't work."

"Oh, very smart Einstein. You should have said so earlier."

"Sorry. I should have thought of a smarter plan earlier." Said Athrun looking away from her exposing front, which she didn't notice it was wide open for the underneath victim to see.

Athrun didn't want to think about it. He tried focusing on the ceiling but it only led him to her chest. He had a hard time speaking. Then many…cough…thoughts came to his head fast.

"_**Dude, she fell on you and exposed herself to you. Lucky pervert! Damn, not only she's cute but she has a hot chest! **Shut up! Why can't I stop thinking about her? **Because— **"_ _thought Athrun fighting with his mind._

"Athrun? Are you ok? Hello?" said Cagalli poking him on his cheek.

"…Huh? What? Ah, sorry. I was thinking about y—"

"Huh? Who?"

"Oh…uh…how to—to get-get out of this mes-mess. " said Athrun nervously.

She was too close for comfort in his part. Also, he felt her curves against his strong hard chest. He blushed. Cagalli noticed his flushed face.

"Athrun—" said Cagalli, trying to ask him but got cut off by him.

"…Since you-you can't move around or stand up, you'll have to separate your blouse from my sweater, while I untied your boot from my foot. Are you ok with that?"

"Uh…ok…sure…but isn't there another way to get out? I'm tried of moving."

"Uh, would you like to take your blouse off?" asked Athrun suddenly.

"WHAT? WHY? Oh, you pervert!" screamed Cagalli slapping one of Athrun's cheeks.

"No, you got it all wrong! You said you're tired, so instead of separating your blouse and my sweater apart…you can take your blouse off to save time…" said Athrun blushing.

"Oh…sorry…" mumbled Cagalli enough for Athrun to hear. She looked away from him.

"…So? First choice?" asked Athrun.

"Yah, first choice…" replied Cagalli.

It took them a long time to finish the awkward plan. Before they finished, someone came in…

"Oh man, I'm tired—" said the person coming in. The person stopped from talking and saw what was in front of him, a couple on the carpet floor doing something very private. Looking at them he got the idea, the wrong idea.

"Oh dear Lord! I'm sorry for bothering you two. I'll be going right now, sorry for interrupting." Said the embarrassed person seeing the couple in an awkward position. The person left.

The two of them looked at each other then went back to work on the plan, freeing themselves away from each other.

-------------------------Minutes later-------------------------------------------------------

After been free, they gasp for air. They moved out of each other's way. (N/A: sounds like a lemon, which is not…)

There was a long silence. Cagalli sat up and started to tie her boot's lace back. After finishing, she left saying, "Sorry for bothering you but thanks for worrying about me…I should go now…bye…"

"Yah, bye…" said Athrun getting up.

* * *

_Athrun's dressing room. The door open, a bluenette came in._

"I'm back." Said Athrun tiredly at Mwu.

"Welcome back, Mr. Pervert." Said Mwu with a nasty grin.

"What? No, I'm not." Retorted Athrun back to Mwu.

"Oh, yes you're. After what I saw, I think I trained you well."

"Trained me? To what?" asked Athrun.

"To court girls, specially hot girls." Said Mwu.

"What the hell! I—never mind." Said Athrun picking his black coat up.

"So, tell me how was she? Good or bad?"

"You're crazy…I'm outta here. See ya next week." Said Athrun wearing his black coat. Leaving Mwu unanswered and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, that's rude." Said Mwu after Athrun left.

"At least tell me a peek of what happened." Mumbled Mwu acting like a 5 years old child.

* * *

The end of chapter 8.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 8! Since it's spring break at my school, I can update sooner! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review**! Thanks so much!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	9. Found out

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gundam Seed or the sunrise Company. I wish I could but I don't have a peeny in my pocket… : (Sad, eh?

**Answers to: - **cute-princess , Cari-Akira: _well, if guys aren't perverted then they are gay, no? Lol, sorry for making them perverts. But it works, ne?_

_- anonymous: even if I don't you I still say thanks…but there is no mistake of the last chapter's author's note….guess u thought I typed 2 mwus but actually…it's murrue…when u get married u change ur last name to ur husband, so her name and his name sound exactly the same but they aren't…I'm sorry for your misunderstandings…_

**Author's note: **Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed last chapters! Love ya all for doing that! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Dozo okudasai! Have lots of fun! After plz….**R & R! Love yah!

* * *

**

**Ch. 9 : Found out**

Inside Cagalli's Home 

"What's with today? First, it was that stupid fucking jerk Jun, and then it was Athrun. Can this get any worst?" screamed Cagalli walking pass her living room to her luxurious kitchen.

She stopped walking and got out something from the cupboard, a big bottle of Honey. Cagalli started pouring a generous amount in a designer cup. Then reaching out for a kettle full of hot water inside, she poured it in the designer cup making the honey and the hot water mix together. Making her favorite, sweet warm honey water.

She drinks it when she is in stress, and she's right now.

She drank, but then she stopped.

"…Even my favorite drink won't help me. Fine then, I'm going for a walk. Maybe when I come back you'll decide to help me reduce this huge stress." Mumbled Cagalli annoyed walking towards the front door. Stepping out she closed the door after her.

* * *

Inside Athrun's big mansion 

"Now that I came back home, what should I do?" said Athrun falling back to his comfy sofa.

He started thinking, _"…What a day…**Yah, what a day, you must be really tired. **Of course I'm. **Because of her? **What? **You like her admit it. **Sigh. I do. But how can I make her to notice me? **Now that, you're on your own. **Some help you're…"_

"…My head is hurting…what should I do now? Hmm…telescope!" said Athrun looking around and saw his favorite telescope beside his window, with excitement he ran to get it.

* * *

He walked outside his front door patio. He started setting up his dear old favorite telescope, the one his parents gave him in his 16th birthday.

No, they didn't die. They're still alive but in another city, Kyoto, the capital of Japan.

Athrun loves his parents dearly. For so many years, the telescope was his lucky charm. If he wished something while looking at the telescope, it will come true. Well, most of the time.

* * *

Kira's and Lacus's Mansion 

"…Hey Lacus. Do you think there is something fishy going on with my sister and Athrun?" asked Kira out of nowhere.

"Uhmm…since the hospital day, nope. Why?" reply Lacus, then asking curiously.

"Because the day I went to pick up Cagalli, Athrun was there. Did you tell him that Cagalli was coming out that day?"

"No, but he asked…you know what, that does sound fishy…why would he care so much about dear Cagalli…Hmm?"

"Hmm…I don't know either…"

"Ah! …Could it be?" said Lacus in surprise.

"It can't be…I'll kill him, if he touches her. (N/A: Too late…Lol…)" said Kira in anger.

"Calm down Kira. I think Athrun will do no harm to her, we known him for a long time anyways."

"Guess you're right. But I don't want to think that Cagalli has grown up already. It's too fast, I don't want to give her up to my best buddy."

"Kira, Cagalli is a grown woman. She's not an object. You have to leave her to find her own love." Said Lacus with a soft voice while brushing his hair.

"But—" spoke Kira.

"Sweetie, do you want cake?" asked Lacus out of the topic.

"Huh? Yah, sure…"

* * *

At Athrun's mansion; outside his front patio 

"My, the stars beautiful tonight…" thought Athrun while looking at the dark sparkling stars with his telescope.

"_One of this stars reminds me of Cagalli's eyes. Sigh. I **wish **she was here with me. Then I could tell her that I have the hots for her…" thought Athrun then stopped. _

"_Was it my eyes or did I just saw Cagalli pass by my home?" thought Athrun looking in his telescope, seeing a blonde walking by his home._

"_It can't be…"_

"…Cagalli?" blurt out suddenly Athrun without thinking.

"_Shit, I said her name out loud. Did the wish really come true? It can't be, but then how…" thought Athrun with disbelieve.

* * *

_

"…Did some one just call me?" thought Cagalli in her head, turning around finding no one around her.

Now she got really scared hoping it's not the thief that attacked her before, coming for revenge.

"Damn it, I should have stay home… Wait, how does the person know my name?" thought Cagalli still panicking.

"…Wh-who goes there?" said Cagalli mumbling loud in a frighten voice.

* * *

"…Did I just hear her speak? It sounded really like her anyways…" thought Athrun, walking to where he heard the voice leaving his telescope.

He saw her there scared to life not moving an inch. Her back was to him, so she cannot see him.

"It's really her. But why is she here?"

He grabbed her by her shoulder and she started screaming for her life.

"AAHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" screamed Cagalli turning around finding a dark blue hair guy stand before her.

"…Athrun?" said Cagalli in a low scare voice.

"Uh, yah. Who were you expecting? Santa Claus (N/A: it's winter there.)?" said Athrun with a joking voice at the end.

"No, you scared me to death. Why are you here?" asked Cagalli.

"That will be my question."

"Huh?" said Cagalli with a confused face.

"Let's talk inside, you don't expect to talk outside all night do you?"

"Inside? Where?"

"Inside my mansion, what you thought? Let's go in." said Athrun dragging her pass his fence then stopped to pick up his telescope.

"Your mansion? I'M AT YOUR MANSION?" said Cagalli shocked.

"_I think I should go…**don't you want to stay? **I do, but…**stay. It's not like he's going to eat you. **That's what I'm afraid of… **huh?** **So? Stay? **I—" thought Cagalli. _

"Ah yah. Don't shout. I'm not deaf. Didn't you notice?"

"Ah, sorry. No, I didn't even know that you live here. Maybe I should go now."

"Go where?" asked Athrun.

"Home. I live nearby."

"…We really need to talk."

"…Huh? Wa-wait!" said Cagalli surprised, getting dragged by Athrun to his mansion.

* * *

_Inside Athrun's mansion..._

"So, you live nearby my mansion and you had no clue that I was living here the whole time?" said Athrun returning from the kitchen to the living room where Cagalli was sitting. He handed her a cup of tea.

"…Yah…hmm…thanks." Said Cagalli receiving the cup of tea from Athrun.

"Why were you walking by yourself at this time?" questioned Athrun, sitting down.

"…I was taking a walk." Said Cagalli.

"Taking a walk, at night?"

"What something wrong with that?"

"Yah, that's dangerous!" shouted Athrun to Cagalli.

"Huh? You're not my mom! Why do you care so much?" asked Cagalli raising her voice to him.

"Because I care about you! Oh, shit…" said Athrun in a high volume voice comparing Cagalli's then turning to a low mumble.

His face turned red facing away from her.

"What?" questioned Cagalli with a shock expression.

* * *

End of chapter 9.

(N/A: Finally! I finish chapter 9! Yeepi! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

(N/A: Ohh, what do you think Cagalli will react to this? I can't to read your reviews!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	10. Night’s confession & morning’s mistake

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gundam Seed or the sunrise Company. In my dreams I could but not in here…

**Answers to:** Cari-Akira: _Wow, that is a really long review…anyways…:_

_-_**Athrun would look out his telescope... at the ground.. **_Uhh…not really, I said he went to his front patio. Which means his front yard/lawn…_

_-_**Tokyo is the capital of Japan... not Kyoto**_…u're right Tokyo is but Kyoto used to be in ancient times…250 yrs ago…so, u're right Tokyo is the **now** capital city…then I should have said that his parents were in the old capital city of japan…sorry about that…_

**_-_"Ohayo gosaimasu Matsumoto-san. Watashi wa Cagalli Hibiki desu, domo." **_(Good morning Mr. Matsumoto. I'm Cagalli hibiki. Nice to meet you.)_**Said Cagalli in Japanese to Jun Matsumoto. what does the desu, domo part mean? …"_Desu_**_" means, kinda like "**I'm"** to finish it off very politely when introducing yourself to others…or if you want the rude way then say "**da" **at the end of ur name if u want…Lol…sorry if I'm teaching you bad language, but you can't hide away from it and it's true…I learn it from studying…_

**Author's note: To everyone who read past chapters: **Ppl, thxs for da reviews! I appriciate wat u hav dun 4 me! 4 da Cagalli & Athrun part confession thingy…find out by reading dis chap! It awsom! Trust me! I liked it! I had trouble yes but I still like it…anyways Dozo(Go ahead please!)! Enjoy! After plz **R&R**! Lov yah! (soli for da slangs! Lol, but it's funi!)

* * *

Previously in chapter 9… 

"_Because I care about you! Oh, shit…" said Athrun in a high volume voice comparing Cagalli's then turning to a low mumble._

_His face turned red facing away from her._

"_What?" questioned Cagalli with a shock expression.

* * *

_

**Ch. 10: Night's confession and morning's mistake**

"What are you saying Athrun?" asked Cagalli in a small surprise voice.

"…Nothing…" reply Athrun standing up turning his head away from her.

"Why is facing away from me? When he said that, does he mean…?" thought Cagalli felling a pain in her heart.

"_Damn it… I shouldn't have say that… what should I say now? …Maybe I should go…Wait…this is my **house**…stupid idea…should I tell her now? What if she rejects me?" deliberated Athrun in his mind. (N/A: Lol)_

"…Athrun, what's wrong? Tell me, I'll understand…do you want me to go?" asked Cagalli in worry matter, standing up behind Athrun.

"No, it's ok…don't go please…"

"Athrun tell me…please…this silence is killing me…please, tell me what's wrong…"

"_What should I do? Tell or not tell? Oh god, help me! …" Ponder Athrun in his mind again and again, spinning in circles._

"…Cagalli…" said Athrun turning around to face her.

"…Athrun?"

"…I-I-I…" _"**Say it, Damn it**!"_

"…uh,huh…ok, I…what?" asked Cagalli getting impatient.

"…I-I…" _"**SAID IT! **Shit, I can't!"_

"…Fine, it's ok." Said Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" said Athrun in puzzled expression.

"…You don't have to tell me anything. It's ok…guess I will go now. Sorry for bothering you at this time…" said Cagalli in a sad depressed voice, leaving the living room to the front door. She was about to walk out but a hand grab her wrist.

"C-Cagalli, wait! It's not that I don't want to tell you anything. It's just that…I-I-I HAVE FALLEN IN **LOVE** WITH **YOU**!" confessed Athrun blushing trying to get her back.

"…What?" said Cagalli in surprised mode, then she got it and blush the same color as him.

"…Uhmm…Cagalli, please…tell me if you feel…the same way…for me…" asked Athrun.

"Did he just confess his love to me?" pondered Cagalli.

"…Athrun…I-I…love…you too…" said Cagalli almost crying. She turned to him and hugged him.

"Cagalli…"

While hugging, he kissed her on her soft sweet lips. And she returned to kiss back to him. That moment it seemed like infinity.

When they let go they were gasping for air. Seriously that kiss took them more than you expected.

They blushed like they were still in high school. Ah, so innocent.

* * *

Then Cagalli spoke, "…Athrun can you drive me back home? …It's getting really late."

"Yah, sure." Answered Athrun.

"_**Yoh, why don't you ask her to stay tonight? **Wh-What? No, I wouldn't do that to her…yet…**c'mon, you know you want it…**Oh, shut up! **Whatever man, it's your lost.**" Debated Athrun with his mind, in his head._

"…Athrun?"

"…Ah, yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhmm…nothing. Let's go."

"Hmp." Cagalli turned her head away from him, disappointed that he wouldn't tell her.

"What's wrong?" asked Athrun.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me." Said Cagalli facing him.

"You really want to know?" asked Athrun with a smirk on his face. He put his hand around her thin waist, dragging her close to him.

"Huh? Sure." Replied Cagalli seeing that smirk on his face. She wondered what was causing him to do that.

"Well, since you live so close to my mansion. Why don't you **stay the night** and go back tomorrow?" whisper Athrun to Cagalli on her ear, making her blush like a little girl. Athrun chuckled.

"…You know what? Maybe I didn't want to know that…" said Cagalli releasing herself from Athrun's embrace. Athrun chuckle again and open the garage door with the garage control thingy. (N/A: Lol, I don't know what's it called!)

"…Come on, I want to go home! I'm sleepy!" shouted Cagalli running to his Black Mercedes sport car.

"Hai. Hai. Dying to get away from me, eh?"

"No, I'm just want to sleep in my own bed…" said Cagalli blushing at the bed part.

Athrun smirked.

* * *

_Inside Athrun's car…starting to drive Cagalli to her home…_

"Ready hime-sama? (Hime-samaPrincess in Jap.) Or you'll wake up late tomorrow—"

"Hey! Don't call me names. And tomorrow is Saturday. Why wouldn't I sleep in?" said Cagalli hitting softly one of Athrun's shoulder.

"Ouch. Ok, ok, sorry…why would you sleep in? It's a Saturday."

"Athrun, you're telling me that you wake up early on Saturday morning?" Said Cagalli turning her head to face him.

"Yah, why?" asked Athrun. Cagalli started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah—Stop! This is my house." Said Cagalli suddenly pointing to a house.

"Huh? Oh, ok…" said Athrun parking on the drive way.

"So, see yah tomorrow?" said Cagalli opening the car door.

"Tomorrow?" said Athrun in a confused expression.

"Tomorrow morning, you are coming over to my house, right?"

"For what?" said Athrun still confused.

"…So, you don't want to visit your just-new-girlfriend for the weekends, huh?" said Cagalli getting irritated.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I'll come, I'll come, for you." Said Athrun, not to angry her.

"Aw, thanks." Said Cagalli leaning on Athrun, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bye." Waved Cagalli leaving his car, opening her house door.

"Bye" waved back. After he saw her go in her home, he drove off.

* * *

Saturday morning…10 o'clock… 

_Ding-dong…ding-dong…_

"_Is she awake? **Is she?** Well, she didn't tell me what time to come, and I didn't ask because I forgot, so I don't know. **You are a dead man. You should have asked. **…** Well hope for the best, chum… Good luck, you'll need it!** Great…"_

_Ding-dong…ding-dong…_

"…Urgh, shut up! I'm coming. (Yawn)" said Cagalli sleepy, opening the door.

"…Yes, what do you want?" said Cagalli rubbing her eyes. She didn't notice it was Athrun.

"…Ohayo Hime…what do you mean what do I want? You told me to come." Said Athrun puzzled. He didn't know she was still sleepy.

"…Huh? (Yawn). Athrun?"

"Ah, yah…oh still sleepy?"

"Yah. (Yawn). Come in." Cagalli welcomed Athrun by opening wide her front door to him to get in. She isn't the morning type but Athrun is. Funny combination, eh?

* * *

She closed the door then fell on Athrun's lap, who is sitting on one of the sides of the couch. She yawned drowsily. Athrun smiled at his beauty and brush her radiant soft blonde hair away from her face.

"Cagalli, are you going to sleep? Do you want to sleep in your room? You might catch a cold since it's winter out here." asked Athrun.

"…No, it's ok. I'm just resting my head. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know…Hmmn…"

Ring. Ring.

"Athrun, can you answer it for me?"

"Sure."

"Hello? Hibiki's resident. Who is this?" asked Athrun to the person on the phone.

"…Athrun? Is that you, Athrun?" said the person who called.

"…Ki-Kira?" said Athrun is shock.

"…" both of them were silent.

* * *

End of chapter 10.

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 10! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

(N/A: Ohh, what do you think Kira will think of Athrun?)

(N/A: Lastly, I would like you to answer this in your review too. When you read Athrun and Cagalli's name do you say it in English or Jap. Way? Cuz it's confusing…since I watch the Jap. Version of GS&D not the Englishsounds weird, really… I say it asuran and kagari…so how about u?)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	11. Total Misunderstanding

**Only In Your Heart 3/18/2006**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gundam Seed or the sunrise Company. In my dreams I could but not in here…

**Answers to: **

**-**Cari-Akira: _It's ok if you make your review longer; I actually enjoy reading long reviews…_

_-_Maeye: _Lol, yes, I updated so fast cus I have spring break…_

_-_HentaiNoBakaChick57: _What's Kira going to do? Well, u'll find out in this Chap._

_-_nubeluz : _Lol, bro-in-law? Maybe or maybe not…U'll see…_

**Author's notes: **Hmm…For the name part…I say it in Jap way but I write it in English way. Weird? I hope not. PPl, let me just tell you…Athrun in the Jap voice is so freaking hot…really! In the English version, he sounds very creepy to me…and the name calling of each character creeps me out! I'm just saying anyways, thanks for reading these 11 chapters! This means a lot to me when I'm writing…Ok, ok, getting to mushy…anyways, Thank you so so much for **R&R! **Here is the next chapter! Dozo Okudasai…

* * *

Previously in ch.10… 

"_Hello? Hibiki's resident. Who is this?" asked Athrun to the person on the phone._

"…_Athrun? Is that you, Athrun?" said the person who called._

"…_Ki-Kira?" said Athrun is shock._

"…" _Both of them were silent.

* * *

_

**Ch. 11:** **Total Misunderstanding**

At Kira's Mansion… 

…Plop…

Kira hang the phone fast with a really pale dead face.

Lacus, who was in the kitchen washing the dishes, came out when she didn't hear Kira talking on the phone. She thought there was something wrong so she went to check on Kira.

"Kira? What's wrong, honey? Is Cagalli alright? What happened?" asked Lacus with a worry face.

"…Athrun…" mumbled Kira silently with a very shock and cold icy voice.

"Athrun? What about him?" asked Lacus with no clue.

From an icy cold face to a fiery flame face, Kira exploded, "…THAT BASTARD! …CAGALLI, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? AHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ATHRUN FOR TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER! JUST YOU WAIT!" screamed Kira, running out the living room to his sport car. Lacus followed him to make sure he doesn't kill anyone on the way.

* * *

Back in Cagalli's house… 

"Huh? Athrun did you hear something?" asked Cagalli walking up to a very frozen Athrun, who was still on the phone. He didn't hang up yet.

"…Hear what?" finally said Athrun unfreezing.

"Uhmm…I think it was Kira's voice, but I doubt it's his because he lives so far away from my house. If it is then, I wonder why…hmm…"

"…Yah, I wonder why too…" Athrun sweat dropping mumbled loud enough for Cagalli to hear. Athrun put back to the phone on the receiver.

"…Athrun, are you ok? Why are you so pale?" asked Cagalli touching his cheek.

"M-me? Oh, nothing…" answered Athrun walking to the couch, and sat uncomfortably.

"O-k…Oh, yah. Who was that on the phone?" asked Cagalli.

"…Ki…" mumbled Athrun.

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't get that. What did you say?"

"…Ki-Kira…"

"Kira? What does he want on an early hour?" said Cagalli looking at the clock, which it says 10: 30 a.m.

"Uhmm…actually—"

DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG 

"What the? It's 10: 30 a.m. who could it be?"

"Who else? He's going to skin me and chop my head off when he really sees me here…what should I do? I can't hide he's going to find me whether I do or not…(sigh)…it's doom for me…" thought Athrun.

"Yes, I'm coming. Don't break my door you—" said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. She opened the door, only to find Kira and Lacus.

"Kira? Lacus?"

"Good Morning Cagalli…" waved Lacus to Cagalli.

"Why are you— " asked Cagalli but got cut off by Kira.

Kira gasping heavily hard, he grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "…Cagalli!…Are you ok? …Are you hurt?"

"Eh? No, why?" response Cagalli.

"…Where is…THAT ATHRUN?" said Kira raising his voice. He let go of her and looked around for his target.

"Athrun? Who did you know his here? Why are you looking for him?" asked Cagalli.

"Athrun! Come out you BASTARD!" yelled Kira loudly, ignoring Cagalli's questions. He steps inside her house without permission from a confused Cagalli. She just let him in.

Kira madly scanning around like a robot, trying to find his prey. Ah-Ha! Found him! Athrun was sweat dropping and gulped hard to himself. _"I'm going to die…"_ thought Athrun in his mind.

"…Hey Kira! …What's up?" greeted Athrun standing up.

"Sure, what's up? What's up, eh?" shouted Kira turning to OVER-OVER-EXTREME-PROTECTIVE mode on Athrun.

Cagalli and Lacus were standing still at the door entrance, puzzled.

Kira grabbed Athrun suddenly on his neck and choking him at the same time. Lacus and Cagalli run over to them and begged Kira to stop.

"Kira! Stop it!" said Lacus to Kira, telling him to let go.

Kira said "ATHRUN, YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER? HUH? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! HUH?" shouted Kira furiously.

"WHAT? Kira, what are you talking about? Let go of Athrun!" retorted Cagalli.

"Cagalli, no need to worry. I'll kill him for what he has done to you. Need to hide it, I know the truth." Said Kira kindly choking Athrun.

"Ki-ra. You-are…" breath out Athrun.

"Kira! I said Let go of him! You're choking him to death."

"Ha-THAT'S EVEN BETTER!"

"WHAT? WHY you! …Sorry Kira but you made me do this…" shouted Cagalli biting Kira's hand, making him let go of Athrun's neck. Athrun landed on the floor gasping for air.

"Ahhh! That hurts Cagalli…" yelped Kira who fell on the floor too, Lacus rubbed his hand to heal it.

"Athrun, are you ok?" asked Cagalli ignoring Kira's yelped and went to Athrun.

"…I'm…ok…" said Athrun.

"CAGALLI!" shouted Kira. Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun, turned to look at Kira.

"How can you side with him after what he has done to you? Did he threaten you not to tell? Huh? Tell me I'm your brother!"

"Wha-what? What her has done to me? Threaten not to tell? Kira, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me…I know what you guys were doing!"

"Doing?" said Cagalli confused.

"…Kira, it's not like you think!" shouted Athrun.

"Yah, sure. You expect me to believe you? Why would a guy come so early in the morning to his best friend's sister's house? Huh? Also, Cagalli never wakes up so early in weekends! You only met my little innocent sister for, what? 3 days? Then you rape her? You—" shouted Kira all in one shot to the couples on the other side of the room. Kira tried to get up but lacus made him sit down on the floor.

"WAIT A MINUTE KIRA! RAPE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING? Athrun didn't do anything to me. What's wrong with you?"

"…What? He didn't I don't believe it! Then why is he here then, huh?" retorted Kira.

"Cuz I told him to come!" shouted Cagalli to Kira.

"Now why would you ask Athrun to come to your house, in the early morning?" interrogated Kira with a deadly glare at Athrun.

"Because he is my…"

* * *

End of chapter 11. 

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 11! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

(N/A: Ohh, what do you think Cagalli will say? What will everyone, especially Kira do?)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	12. Clearing the misunderstanding

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gundam Seed or the sunrise Company or the characters. I wish I did…but I don't….I'm not rich…or passed high school yet…sad?

**Answers to:**

-Cari-Akira: **you left us with a cliff hanger... AGAIN! …**_Sorry! But that is the only way to suspense the scenes, right? …I actually really like long reviews! Don't worry I won't get annoyed…no it's not annoying…_ **who would punch than bite, ne? …**_Yah, actually that's true…I wanted to put Cagalli punching Kira but, Kira's an actor so you can't damage his face…Lol, cuz if I did then the media will think Lacus did it to him…_

-ANONYMOUS: _Yah, actually I stretch it a bit in this chapter…_

-cute-princess: **when they say athrun in english way i get really pissed off...coz it sounds...so GAY! **_Yah, I know it does…man those English producers hired the wrong person for the wrong part! Poor Athrun! _

**Author's notes: So sorry Mina-san! **I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot that I had a 2 project due today. So, I spend my whole day yesterday working on it…and I forgot to write the chapter 12 till today…Gomenne! (Sorry!) Sorry for keep you waiting…Now since I'm back to school and spring break is over…I'll have less chance to update…but since I'm so glue to you guys, I just can't say no to writing! Too mushy? Ok then…. Please enjoy this chapter…I kind of rush it a bit…tell me if there is any problems if you find one…dozo okudasai! After R&R!

Love yah all!

* * *

Previously in chapter 11… 

_I don't believe it! Then why is he here then, huh?" retorted Kira._

"_Cuz I told him to come!" shouted Cagalli to Kira._

"_Now why would you ask Athrun to come to your house, in the early morning?" interrogated Kira with a deadly glare at Athrun._

"_Because he is my…" mumbled the last part. No one heard that.

* * *

_

**Ch. 12: Clearing the misunderstanding**

"What? I didn't hear what you said Cagalli. Speak louder!" demanded Kira.

"I said because…Athrun…is…MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Cagalli loud enough for everybody to hear that clearly. Kira was shocked to the bone.

"…WHAT? ATHRUN MAN, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! Come here you, I'll ki—" Kira shouted to Athrun and pointed a deadly finger at him like he is going to shoot him.

"KIRA! I'm not little anymore! I can take care of myself! Just for once let me solve it my way ok? Don't you trust me? " Shouted Cagalli to Kira with a hurt voice.

"…Cagalli…It's not like I don't trust you…I…I'm so sorry…I only wanted what's best for my li—sister…I only wanted to protect you Cagalli." said Kira taken back.

"Kira, I'm 21, damn it! 21! I'm not little anymore! You know that I can make my own choices right now. Since you known Athrun for a fairly good time, then why judge him now? You know he's not going to hurt me, you dummy…" said Cagalli with rage. She gave Kira a slap on his back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry! That hurts! …I guess I was been over-reactive…again…like before…(Sigh) sorry Athrun and Cagalli…for judging you guys…" said Kira with a sorry face.

Cagalli hugged him to accept his apology and after that Athrun shook his hand to accept his apology too.

* * *

"Now that the misunderstanding is solved, how did you two get together in 3 days of just meeting?" asked Lacus with a very curious expression on her face. 

"Uh…" said Cagalli and Athrun blushing. They turned towards Kira facing him.

"What? Don't worry, I won't get mad. Just tell, it can't be that bad!" said Kira coolly with no worries.

"…Uhmm…alright…Athrun…you tell them…" said Cagalli with a flushed face.

"Eh? Why me? Ouch." Asked Athrun. Cagalli elbow him at the ribs.

"Ok, Ok, I'll explain it…well, you see…" said Athrun.

"_Why me? Kira is going to kill me…"thought Athrun._

"We met in the photo studio. I was waiting for my model to come to me. Cuz I had no idea who it was, and it turned out to be Cagalli. We talked, then later…uhmm…" said Athrun trailing off blushing. Which mad Cagalli blush too.

"Uh-huh…Go on…then?" asked Kira, with no clue why Athrun stopped talking.

"Then we—" continued Athrun but got startled by Cagalli sudden speech.

"Went home early because meeting were cancel!" shouted Cagalli, toping off Athrun's voice.

"Huh?" said Athrun dumbfounded.

"_Don't tell Kira what **we were doing**…he's going to kill you, not me!" Cagalli _telepathically told Athrun in his head. He didn't get it, but he got her death glare, showing not to tell Kira what happened.

"…Yah, that's how I met her again! Weird coincidence, huh?" said Athrun moving on.

"…Ok…one thing. Cagalli, why did you yell for no reason?" asked Kira curiously.

"I…uh…Athrun…Athrun, talks…too slow! I-I…was getting…annoyed! Yah annoyed…" reply Cagalli, struggling to find an excuse, to hide the truth from Kira.

"I see…it's true, Athrun, you do talk very slow. Talk faster dude, cuz by the time you finished talking, I will be so old that I won't be able to hear anything from you again." Said Kira jokingly. Lacus giggle at Kira's joke.

"Hey! That's mean! Fine, I'll talk faster then. Geez, happy?" said Athrun.

"No, not really. Can you get me some pizza while you are at it?" asked Kira joking again. Lacus and Cagalli burst out laughing. (N/A: Poor Athrun, sorry…)

"What? Now I'm a delivery boy for you? No way in hell I'm going to be!" said Athrun with an upset.

"Dude, chill! It's just a joke…continue with the story, please" said kira, who stopped laughing at the joke.

"Yah, continue Athrun. I want to know how Cagalli ended up with you." Said Lacus.

"…Ok…that same day, Cagalli was going for a walk. While, I was looking at my telescope on my front lawn/patio. I thought I saw something blonde pass my fence. So, I accidentally called her name. Which in fact freaked out Cagalli, then—"

"Wait. Wait, you freaked out Cagalli? Cagalli is never scared of anything! Dude, Athrun, you are really something to frighten my sister! Ouch!" said Kira, getting hit on the back of his head by Cagalli.

"Shut up, Kira! You want a taste of my fist, huh?" threatened Cagalli to Kira.

"No, it's ok…I'll shut up…just don't…with that fist…" said Kira frighten siting back down beside Lacus. Lacus giggled at their silliness.

"Kira, you scary cat." Said Lacus brushing Kira's brunette hair.

"Well at least, I'm your scary cat Lacus." Said Kira to lacus. He put his head on her shoulder with puppy eyes, making Lacus giggle.

"(Cough). Can we move on, lovers?" asked Cagalli faking a cough. No doubt that Cagalli was jealous of them, of how close they were with each other.

* * *

"…When, Cagalli and I founded out that we live really near by each other, we were surprised…Kira, you never told me that Cagalli lived near my house." Asked Athrun. 

"Well, you never asked. And probably I would have never told you because I'm going to start wondering IN OVER-PROTECTIVE-MODE why would you need my little sister's address in the first place, like you were a stalker. Anyways, if you did I will murder and skin you down till you leave her in peace. So, now that I answered you, keep going." Said Kira calmly cool about his judgment with men around Cagalli.

Everyone in the room was really quite with a shocked face, even Cagalli. She never knew he would do that extreme, but only because he cares.

"…Ok…I should keep going…so, while me and Cagalli weren't saying anything else to each other. My heart told me to confess my love to Cagalli since it was a good time. There was no one or nothing to stop me, so I stumble a bit but I got the words out of my mouth nicely…so, yah…that's how we started being together…" finished Athrun like a book's narrator.

"So, Cagalli. Was there a Kiss?" ask Lacus mischievously.

Cagalli whisper, "…yes…" loud enough for everyone to hear. She blushed and so did Athrun.

"…So, Athrun how did you end up here again?" asked Kira changing the topic.

"Cagalli asked me to come over to her house in the morning, to spend time together." Told Athrun.

"…I see. Athrun, you didn't do anything Bad to Cagalli, right?"

"Kira!" shouted Cagallli.

"Hey, I'm just checking. So, Athrun?"

"No, I didn't do anything to her, trust me man!" said Athrun.

"Good…(Yawn) Lacus, I think we should leave now. (Yawn) I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep. Bye sis, Athrun." Said Kira standing up, heading to the door.

"Sure, let's go. Well then, bye Cagalli and Athrun. Sorry for interrupting your morning." Said lacus heading behind Kira.

"Ok, bye." Said the new couple together closing the door after Lacus and Kira left.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now that they're gone?" said Athrun wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Hmmm…I'm hungry" said Cagalli facing him.

Athrun smirked. "…For food, Athrun…" said Cagalli blushing.

"Sure…" said Athrun pecking on her cheek.

"Athrun! Let go, I'm really hungry! What, do you want to cook for me?"

"Fine, guess I'll hold it… What do you want to eat?" said Athrun giving her another peck on the other cheek.

"Hmm…Omelet." Said Cagalli.

"Ok, then." Said Athrun letting go of her. Then walking to her kitchen.

"Hey you better not blow up my kitchen!" said Cagalli walking behind him.

"I won't." reply Athrun in the kitchen.

* * *

End of chapter 12. 

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 12! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews! Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	13. Just teasing

**Only In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gundam Seed or the sunrise Company or the characters. I wish I did…but I don't….I'm not rich…or passed high school yet…sad eh?

**Answers to:**

-Cari-Akira: _Oh, about the cliffs…it's ok, I'm not mad…I just want to know your opinion._ **Athrun is so horny! lol! **_Yah, I know he's but I can't change him…to me he's more attractive if he's perverted…Lol…what am I saying? Dirty thoughts! cough…don't mind me…Yes, kira is protective…overload…_

_-_ cute-princess: **you noe the english voice of athrun's?...pinch ur nose and u will sound juz like him! **_Lol, I didn't know that! Lol, funny…yah the eng voice sucks like sh, they should hired someone more…hotter in words…Lol…_

-HentaiNoBakaChick57: _really? Choking in real life? Wow…dude…he's over protective, your bro…I feel sorry for you…_

-coquettish-zala: _Blow up kitchen? That is a good idea! Lol, but I wrote the draft and the good copy already…maybe next time…good idea by the way…blowing the kitchen…hmm…I did that before in real life…Lol, it wasn't pretty…_

**Author's note: **thanks to all the people who read this and review! It doesn't matter if you forgot to review just remember you have a long time to go back and review! I don't mind. At the end of this chapter please review and answer a question at the end. Well, enjoy…

* * *

**Ch. 13: Just teasing**

"Hey Cagalli, what do you want to do now?" asked Athrun putting the dishes on the sink.

"Uhmm…hey, it's snowing! Athrun, come and see it! It's beautiful!" said Cagalli, with a 5 yrs old voice, jumping up and down.

Athrun chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming."

"Wah! Look at the sky!" said Cagalli with amusement on her face. Memories let me tell you that first. She did lived in London before so she did see lots of snow there.

Athrun smile at her kid happiness expression. He hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder. Cagalli noticed his embrace.

"…Athrun, what's wrong?" asked Cagalli, turning her face to her shoulder where Athrun was leaning.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that I feel so good inside when I see you happy. It makes me happy too." Reply Athrun, making Cagalli blush. Athrun chuckled and gave a peck on her neck.

"…Athrun…" mumbled Cagalli letting go of the window curtains. The curtains fell back to positions and gave the room a little darkness to it, even though, the lights were open.

"Hmm?" said Athrun still embracing her. He didn't want to let her go.

He still at her neck, he inhale her sweet scent_. "She smells so good. Wait this is not right…I shouldn't do this…maybe I should stop. **I know you want it.** What? What the…when did you come back? **Uh, long time ago. I was here the whole time. Some show I watched. It's good. **Shit, go away now! **Geez, fine be that way but I'm still watching, you know…**" thought Athrun with his mind in his mind._

"Athrun…I love you." said Cagalli sweetly peck him on his nose, just to snap him out of his daze.

"…Cagalli, as I to you. I love you too." Said Athrun kissing her on her lips passionately. He turned her around, so she didn't have to break her neck sideways while kissing him.

After turning, they just kept on kissing. Cagalli bushed and Athrun felt it on his face. It warmed him up. He ran his hand around her back. She felt her skin getting Goosebumps. (She never experience this much even with Jun before. So, first time the charm.) She broke the kiss and the embrace. Athrun was confused to her actions. (He didn't have a clue…well, he didn't know…)

"…You know…maybe I should wash the…dishes now, excuse me…" said Cagalli walking away from him to the kitchen where the plates were, laying around the sink.

Athrun saw her confused and embarrassed expression on her face. He wonder if he cause that to her, confusion in love?

* * *

Inside the kitchen… 

Athrun came inside and stood beside her and put a hand on her cheek. He brushed it and asked, "Cagalli, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"…No, you didn't. I-I just remember something….never mind…" said Cagalli.

"…You're not going to tell me?"

"No, it just that…" said Cagalli.

"Hmm?"

"I-I…have to finish washing the dishes first, then…I'll tell you…later…" said Cagalli finishing lamely.

Athrun chuckled. "Here I'll help you…"

"No, it's ok. Let me do it."

"Cagalli, I'm your boyfriend. I should do the hard stuff. So, let me do it for you."

"No, I said let me do it."

The couples were pulling at each end of a plate, and well, the plate slip out their hands back to the soapy-watery sink. A plash of dish soap water, plash over them, making them shriek. (N/A: Fighting over dishes, Lol. I did that before with my family members.)

"Athrun! Look what you have done! Now I'm all wet and you too!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I wasn't the one who is the most stubborn one here. (Sigh) you can change clothes since you are at home."

"But then, I have to take a shower. Aw man, I'm too lazy! I don't want to, I'm tired." Pouted Cagalli.

Athrun grinned. "Would you be happy if I help you?" said Athrun hugging Cagalli closer to him.

"Wh-what? Athrun, you're so horny!" shouted Cagalli hitting his arm to make him let go of her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Cagalli, Cagalli, dear innocent Cagalli, we're adults. Adults are supposed to be like that. Now—"

"Keep saying that and I won't talk to you again." Said Cagalli elbowing him on his arm.

"You wouldn't do that, I know that Hime-sama." Said Athrun chuckling.

"Ah, let go! And, STOP CALLING ME HIME!" shouted Cagalli, trying to wriggle out of Athrun while hitting lightly on his arm.

"Ah, Cagalli. You're so cute when you're like that." Said Athrun smiling at her. Cagalli blushed.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Why?"

"…You're making me…blush…"

Athrun snickered. "Really?"

"Why are you so happy about my blush?"

"I'm happy because I made you happy."

"Athr—" said Cagalli but didn't get to finish off her saying.

Athrun stopped her speaking with a kiss, again. She tried breaking away from him, but always no use. He's way too attractive to be away from. After struggling so much, she given up for once, only for him, Athrun Zala.

* * *

After the long kiss…and washing the dishes… 

"Now, let's get you clean up. You don't want to smell like dish soap for the whole day, do you?"

"Ok. But, you are not coming with me." Said Cagalli punching his arm lightly.

"Ouch! Who says that I was coming with you to the shower, hime-sama?"

"What? But you said—" shouted Cagalli.

"Shhh. No, screaming or shouting please, Hime-sama. Or else your new prince will go deaf before he turns old."

"Oh, sorry for making you deaf. Are you happy now, Athrun?" said Cagalli in a sarcastic voice.

"Very. So now that you were saying…do you want your prince to come with you, hime-sama?" asked Athrun looking at the washroom.

"…You really are perverted, huh?"

"Only for you, Cagalli." said Athrun laughing at her words, giving her a smile and a lick on her cheek.

"…Hey! Did you just lick me?" asked Cagalli touching her licked cheek.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Athrun smiling.

"Did he just lick me on the cheek? **Well, I guess it's ok since he's your BF, right? **Well, he doesn't have to go and lick me…this is not helping…**Lol, so what? You like, wait, love him too, right?** Yah…** Isn't that what couples do now? Why be shy about it? **But, I never did this before, even with the other jerk (Jun). **So, learn to. Well, Athrun can teach you. **I'm not sure about this…** just trust him, ttyl(talk to you later). **Hey! Oh man…this is so…embarrassing…(sigh) he's going to laugh at me, if I ask…" thought Cagalli in her mind. 

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun, seeing that she's in a daze.

"Yah? Sorry, I was thinking of…never mind…" said Cagalli snapping out of her trance.

"You know what? You're right." Added Cagalli.

"I'm? For what?"

"Adults should be like this." Said Cagalli, then returning him a lick on his cheek and ran towards her washroom. She locked the washroom door so Athrun won't get in, well, just in case if he does.

Athrun touched his licked cheek and thought, "She licked me…"

* * *

End of chapter 13.

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 13! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!)

(N/A: One last question (if you don't mind…): Are you bored of me writing too much AxC mushy parts? Cuz if it is then I will write more serious stuff in it…just tell me any suggestion for following up chapters… thanks so much!)

(N/A: Anyways have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	14. Mistaken wardrobe and special sight

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all! So gloomy, my life…care to spare change?

**Answers to:**

-HentaiNoBakaChick57: **Athrun acting perverted that's freaking awesome and hot, don't you think?** _Yah, totally! He's hot to me when he's like that! That's why I wrote his character like that._

-Sunflower Seeds: **Evil Athrun and his horney ways **_…Lol, yes. Athrun is perverted…_

-Cari-Akira: **you DO have a dirty mind...lol**…_. Yes, thanks. I really do have a sick mind, thank god bless me with it, Lol. If I weren't then all of you wouldn't have fun reading this story, right? _**The funniest part of the chapter HAS to be the licking part**_…Lol, yah that part took a lot of time for me to think up. But it was worth it! Lol, that was funny that I put Cagalli doing it…but hey, Athrun is perverted enough don't yah think? Cagalli, has to take some stand for herself someday…_**as long as you continue to update and dont ditch the fic! **_…Don't worry I won't leave my own creation to die, obviously that I'm going to finish it off. And I won't ditch the fic for u guys! _**i mite kinda complain bout them once in a while…**_Complaint? Oh, it's ok for me if you complain cuz I need lots of improvement in my story anyways. _

-Cari-Akira, coquettish-zala:**You're a great author, know that? **_Great author? I don't know about that…I don't think I'm that great…I'm just normal and simple…_

_-_cute-princess: **his a bad influnce on cags** _…Bad influence? Hmm…now that u mention it…it's true, Athrun is too perverted and he does rub it off on cags. But who cares? When they get married (if they do) they'll perverted enough to do things to each other…cough cough…sorry about that. _**English voice actors look like...i hope there not ugly...**_I saw their pics long time ago, and you don't want to know…guess u can say they're ok…_**i've never fought over dishes b4...waz it fun…**_Fun? Not really, I hate getting wet._

_-_MiyuCagalli, ovp, gseedlover, Cagalli-Yula-Athha, Cerise Enchantress, JC-Athie: _Cute? Well, thanks. I guess it was…I wish it were in real life, what would u say?_

**Author's note: **Thanks for everyone who read and review this! I appreciate this so much! The title to this chapter might give u a hint to what's going to occur. Oh, the title took me such a long time to think about. I guess it's a waste of time…anyways, I can't get moody on u guys and girls. The show must go on! **Plz** **R&R at the beginning till end**! Dozo okudasai!

* * *

**Ch. 14: Mistaken wardrobe and special sight**

"(Yawn.) I'm so tired. (Yawn.)" Yawned a mysterious person.

"Kira, you're tired because you got a late shift yesterday night." Said another person.

"Yah, I know. (Yawn.) One of the minor actresses kept ruining the scenes over and over again. Then all of us the other characters have to fix it again. Oh, man. (Yawn.) Such a headache." Said Kira tiredly, touching his temples with his hands covering his face.

"Well, it's the weekends so sleep now, sweetie, there is no work till Monday."

"You are right Lacus. (Yawn.) I'm going to sleep now then." Said Kira standing up from the couch.

"…I feel funny…" added Kira. His fraternal instinct came to his senses.

"Huh?"

"I feel funny…Cagalli…hmm…now why did I say Cagalli's name?"

"Cagalli? What's wrong with her?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know. It feels like she's in trouble…"

"Trouble?" asked Lacus.

"Nah, Athrun is there, so it's ok. (Yawn.). I'm going to sleep now." Said Kira, walking upstairs to their room.

"Ok. Let me come with you." Said Lacus, catching up with him.

* * *

We are still in Cagalli's house… 

"Finally, I'm finish." Said Cagalli out loud. She just finished taking a shower in the bathroom. She came out with only a white bathrobe. (N/A: Remember, she didn't bring anything with her last chap…and bathrooms are suppose to supply bathrobes for you, if you're wondering that…)

She inhaled some air. _She thought, "Funny, I still smell dish soap…**Dish soap?** But I took a shower already…someone…**ATHRUN!** Oh yah, I forgot about him…where is he?** I don't know…**" _

Then she felt something heavy hugged her from behind. She turned to find some one who smelled like dish soap…

"Athrun!"

"Hey, Cagalli. Did I scare yah?" asked Athrun smiling.

"…No. Now let go of me."

"Why?" asked Athrun in puzzled mode, like a little kid.

"Because you smell like dish soap!" said Cagalli in an irritated voice. She freed herself away from the dish soap smelling Athrun. (N/A: Lol.)

"Huh?" said Athrun remembering the plate incident.

"Oh yah, now I remember! Do I really smell like it?" said Athrun smelling his shirt.

"Uhmm, yes! Take a shower here."

"Cagalli, I don't have spare clothes here…"

"…Then you can borrow some of mine." Said Cagalli.

"Some of yours? Cagalli, I'm a guy. I don't wear lady's clothes."

Cagalli giggled. "No silly Athrun, I not going to dress you up in lady's clothes."

Athrun blushed of embarrassment. "Then what do you expect me to wear if you want me to take a shower here, huh?"

"Hmm…wait here." Said Cagalli. She ran to her room to get something. Then she came back with something.

"Here." Said Cagalli, handing Athrun a pair of guy dark forest green cargo pants and a long black t-shirt.

"…"

"What, something wrong with them? Hmm…they're perfectly fine to fit you, I think."

"Cagalli…where did you get this clothes?" asked Athrun.

"Huh, why do you ask?"

"…This is guy's clothes, Cagalli."

"So?"

"…Oh, I get it! This is Kira's!"

"Uh, no. They're mine."

"…"

"What's wrong? Wear them."

"…Cagalli, did…you…sleep with anyone before?" asked Athrun suddenly jumping out of the question.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD—" said a shock Cagalli, but before she could finish she got cut off by Athrun.

"Well, did you?" Athrun asked desperately and with anger.

"NO, Of COURSE NOT! Why would you think that?" retorted Cagalli with shock in her voice.

"Then tell me really, whose clothes are these?"

"They're mine, you IDIOT!"

"REALLY? But this are guy's clothes!" said Athrun in disbelieve. He looked shockingly at the clothes he was still holding.

"So? I wear what I want! Got a problem?"

"Cagalli, you never told me you wear guy clothing's…"

"Well, you never asked! I wore them when I was still in London. Before I got into modeling. I was a…tomboy before. Are you happy now, huh?" said Cagalli with a piss-off voice, telling the truth to Athrun.

"…Oh, now I get it…" said Athrun in surprise, calming down.

"H-how can you even think that I've slept with a guy before? I'm only 21!" screamed Cagalli with a stunned disbelieve on Athrun's words.

"…Well, I was really shocked when I saw guy's clothing's in your hands…and I thought it was Kira's but you said no it wasn't then my mind started to think about…you know…(Sigh) Sorry, Cagalli. I misunderstood you…I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you and yelling at you…" said Athrun begging on his knees in front of her.

"(Hhmp.). I'm not listening to you." Said Cagalli, turning her head away from him.

"C'mon Cagalli. I said I'm sorry…"

"You didn't trust me when I told you the truth."

"I'm regretful. I-I got so caught into fake lies just now, than the truth you told me. I'm so sorry Cagalli for misjudging you." Said Athrun still kneeing on the floor.

"Please Cagalli, just forgive me…I'll do anything for you, anything you want…except kicking myself out of your life, please sweet Cagalli." added Athrun in a begging mercy voice.

"Hmm…anything I want…except kicking you…hmm…I know! **Take a shower!**"

"Huh?" said Athrun in a puzzled expression.

"Yes, take a shower right now before I change my mind."

"Ah-Yes, madam!" said Athrun like a soldier. He stood up and ran to the bathroom with the clothes she gave him.

Cagalli giggled. "Athrun, you big idiot."

"…(Shivers)…I should change into clothes now (She's still wearing the bathrobe) or I'll catch a cold soon." Said Cagalli to herself. She walked to her room and started to pick clothes to change into.

* * *

_15 minutes after…_

"Hey Cagalli, I'm finish now…Cagalli?" said Athrun looking around not finding a blonde head in sight.

"_I wonder where she is?" thought Athrun. He walked around her house. The last place that Cagalli wouldn't let him in to is her bedroom._

"_Maybe she's in her room? **Check it, you moron. You'll never know if you don't check it.** Hey! I was going to check it! **Whatever…**Wait, I can't go in her room like that! She'll kill me if I do. **Uuhh, you're her boyfriend, right?** Yah…**SO, THEN? GO! GO! GO!** (Sigh) Fine, I'll go…"_

Athrun open Cagalli's bedroom door ever so slowly and quietly not making a noise.

* * *

During those 15 minutes… 

"_Hmm…what should I wear? These pants or these jeans? Argh! I'm taking way too long to pick clothes…Wait, is this because I started modeling? Nah! So, which bottom to wear?" thought Cagalli._

"Argh! Never mind! I'll decide later…now shirts, hmm…wait it's winter…and I gave Athrun a t-shirt to wear…oh well, he's a guy, so I'll just give him a jacket when he comes out from the shower…now what should I wear for tops? A blouse? Yah, a winter blouse…let see if I can find it…here it is! Now to **change**!" said Cagalli out loud, but nothing could be heard outside her room.

While taking off her bathrobe, the door was been open from the other side very slowly with no sound. So she didn't notice.

* * *

"Cagalli?" said a very familiar voice. The person poked his head inside to see is his girlfriend was in her room. And his wish came true with some wonderful surprises…

* * *

End of chapter 14.

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 14! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!)

(N/A: Ohh, what do you think will happen, heh, me goody ppl? Lol, find out in the next chapter! I'm working on it now! I'm very fast at thinking ideas for chapters…even if me brain is hentai! Yay me!)

(N/A: Anyways have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	15. Look, see anything?

**Only In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all! Not even my room! Ahhh! Kill me!

**Answers to:**

**-**coquettish-zala: **will he see Cagalli nude? **_Well, you'll find out by reading this chapter._ **Where do u get all ur ideas n inspiration? **_Ideas n' inspiration? Well, in my head silly. I just think it up as I go along. I have no experience what's so ever. It's true, I don't. Try writing what you like and then think of a plot and there u go._

_-_Cari-Akira: **Athrun really jumps to conclusions really fast. **_Yah, he does. _

_-_HentaiNoBakaChick57: **You have a hentai mind? That's awesome! **_Well, ok. I do and so does anyone who is growing up, right? Thank god I'm not the only one. Lol._

_-_cute-princess: **don't we all wish that they'll get married** _Yah, I wish too. _**she's naked isn't she...o...k...athy is a TOTAL pervert. **_Wow there, don't jump into conclusion too. Read this chapter and see. _

_-_ANONYMOUS: **Special sight? Aw... what if Kira finds out? **_Well, he won't unless he finds out, somehow…(evil planning) we'll see, we'll see. _

_-_f4ll3n4ng31: **Athrun very hentai…Cagalli must smack him **_Wait, remember he doesn't know Cags is in there, so you can't blame him. Yah, he's perverted._

_-_MiyuCagalli: **55+ **_55? What's that for? The age? I'm confused…Lol, hope it's not for age…_

**(Please read below! last note...)Author's note: **Wow, I'm surprised that u all of u think Athrun is that perverted. I thought you guys would say it was ok. Oh what the heck, I say that Athrun is perverted too. Well, since I'm the writer, I'm perverted too. But I'm proud to be! OMG! Lol, which I never said before! Aaahhh, I'm hentai! Well don't mind me, anyways…thanks for reviewing and reading everyone! This chapter will have lots of funnies, so please keep up from laughing, if you do. Well, Dozo okudasai! **After R&R!** Enjoy!

**Last Note:** Mina-san! Gomenasai! I'm so so sorry to make you wait for about 4 days... pls blame that on the web... My computer web had something wrong in it, so I couldn't upload anything in the 4 days...sorry...but today i vheck and it came through! Yay! finally! yes, i'm exicted to post it...i think it's the sugar...lol...dozo...

* * *

_Previously in ch.14… _

_"Cagalli?" said a very familiar voice. The person poked his head inside to see is his girlfriend was in her room. And his wish came true with some wonderful surprises…_

* * *

**Ch. 15: _Look, see anything?_**

"Wait, did someone or something just called me?" thought Cagalli.

Snapping right back to the world, Cagalli turned her head side ways till she found her room door wide open with a blue hair guy standing there with a very red tomato face.

She froze there in her spot. She couldn't move a finger. The guy was known to be her boyfriend, Athrun Zala. He stood there starring at something, Cagalli followed his eyes to the thing he was starring at and it was…her chest.

Cagalli's chest was not fully revealed, the bathrobe that she was about to take off just hang on her sides of her shoulders. So Athrun could only see her shoulders and half of her chest. The bathrobe was making a v-shape towards her chest. Not much was revealed, just for your information.

The realization to Cagalli's reflexes was very slowly. Then she went alarmed.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Cagalli covering herself with her hands. She started throwing pillows, bed covers, her sandals, well, anything she could find to hit the perverted Athrun.

"Get out! Now!" shouted Cagalli with an embarrassed face.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it Cagalli! Sorry! I'll go! I'll go!" said Athrun running out of Cagalli's room with a very red flush face. He closed her room door, so she wouldn't chase him or hit him with anything.

* * *

_In Cagalli's room…_

_"OMG! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? AAAHHHHH! He just saw me naked…**Not really…Huh? He saw only your bare shoulders and your bare knees**…really? But still! Aaaahhh! This is so embarrassing! I-I can't believe he saw me changing! Thank god, I didn't take the whole bathrobe off me!"_

_"**Calm down! Calm down! Don't stress yourself like that.** Huh? Am I? **Yes, it's not like he took pictures of you naked. Now that's another topic.** OMG, that's even worse. **Exactly. C'mon, he only saw your shoulders! Grow up Cagalli! You're 21! An adult, who is a model, is scare to show her boyfriend some skin. That's not the Cagalli I thought she was! You're supposed to be daring! C'mon make that man suffer!** You know, you're right! **Always am**. Hey, thanks…**you're welcome…**" thought Cagalli dropping to the ground at first then after her pep talk with her mind, Cagalli rises up and changes quickly to face her perverted Athrun._

* * *

_Living room…outside Cagalli's room…_

_"OMG! I'M SUCH A PERVERT!I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW HER NAKED! **Not really.** Huh? Oh, you again. What now? Can't you see I'm in serious shit here! **I know you're. Wait let me help you. Wait shut up for a minute. You didn't really saw her naked.** Huh? What do you mean? **You saw her shoulders and her knees only. That's only skin. She wasn't really naked, you ass.** Hey!"_

_" **So what's so embarrassing about that?** To me it is! That's my girlfriend we're talking about…she's going to kill me when she gets out…aaahhhhh! It's all my fault…No wait. It was yours! **Huh? Me? You mean you! I'm you, you dumbass! So you can't blame me, cuz I'm your conscious…ahahaha. **It's all over for me…"_

_"**Hey.** What now? **The situation was supposed to happen whether you like it or not.** You're right I think, but I just violated Cagalli. I'm such a perverted boyfriend. **Hey c'mon don't say that! Maybe when you tell her the reason why you went in. She might understand you…besides, soon or later she's going to forgive you someday…"**_

_"**she might marry you later on, so you had a head start, right? **Marriage? I didn't thought of that. It's way too early. Well, you're right…I did see her. Well, part of her body…well, later on if she forgives me, I might ask her…oh, here she comes. Thanks dude. **No problem, what's what you say now. **Ok." Thought Athrun with his mind giving him a pep talk._

He snapped out when Cagalli (fully dressed) came out to the living room. She closed her room door and headed towards Athrun, who was sitting on one of her couches.

"…So, what do you…have to…sa-say, huh? Mr. Pervert." Asked Cagalli stumbling at her words then her voice was straight with force at the end.

"…Cagalli, it's not what you think it is!"

"Yah, sure. Why would it not surprise me that my own boyfriend would so perverted to peep on me while I changed my clothes?"

"No, Cagalli. You don't get it! Wait! Let me explain, before you jump into conclusions. (Cough). After, I finished taking a shower. I called you but you didn't answer. So I started searching around your house for you but I couldn't find you. And the last place to find you was your room. And I thought you were asleep."

"But I just wanted to know if you were ok. Cuz you didn't tell me where you were going. And it gave me a fright. But honestly I doubt that you were in there so I just decided to check and I saw you…And I'm really sorry Cagalli for violating you once again!" explained Athrun. He apologized by bowing to her.

"Uhmm…I didn't know that. Well, it's ok now that you explained. I'm sorry too for saying that you peeped on me. Well, guess we're even?" said Cagalli calmly.

"Huh? Cagalli, you're not angry?" asked Athrun with a puzzled face.

"I was, but then, what use is it? You're still my boyfriend. Whether, you peep on me or not, you're still are."

"…Cagalli…" said Athrun happily. He hugged her.

"Hey! Don't get all soft on me!" yelled Cagalli. She tried to free herself from him.

"But you said—" said Athrun puzzled.

"Kiss up!" said Cagalli kissing him on the lips. Then Athrun got it. They started kissing.

* * *

_After kissing…_

"Cagalli, to say I'm sorry again. Can you go out with this boyfriend of yours for once?" asked Athrun.

"Huh? Athrun! We're not teens no more!"

"(Cough). Well, then more politely? Ok, then. Would princess Cagalli go out with me, prince Athrun, for dinner?" asked Athrun with a sweet voice. He bent on one knee to the ground and kiss her hand.

Cagalli giggled. "You're funny. Uhmm…yes, princess Cagalli will go out with Prince Athrun for dinner. Happy now?"

"Of course. Anything with princess Cagalli will make me happy." Said Athrun standing up. He put an arm around her waist.

"Hey! Stop calling me Princess!" said Cagalli hitting him on the arm.

"But it suits you. C'mon don't give negative thoughts to yourself." Said Athrun dragging her to his car.

"Right. So where are we going?" asked Cagalli getting in his car.

"To Aragawa." Replied Athrun calmly not yet starting the engine.

* * *

_Inside Athrun's car…not driving yet, they're more like talking in there…_

"Aragawa? Athrun, that restaurant is way too expensive! It's $300 per person." Shouted Cagalli in surprise.

"Yah, I know. I'll pay the whole bill."

"No, you don't get it. I'm not talking about who's paying the bill. I'm—"

"Cagalli, I invited you to come with me to dinner. Plus, I'm your boyfriend. So, you don't have to worry about anything."

"But that restaurant is—"

"Cagalli, just enjoy it. Ok?"

"(Sigh). Fine."

"You don't sound happy. What's wrong?" asked Athrun worried.

"I don't want you to take me fancy dinning."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I feel bad doing that, spending your money."

Athrun chuckled. "It's ok. Then…I'll go to where you want to eat tonight, but my treat still."

"Huh? Why would you change—?"

"Cagalli, you should have options too. Now pick a restaurant you like to eat in, I don't **mind** which one."

"…Ok, then we'll go to Musashi for Kaiten-sushi (details are on the bottom of the page)!"

"What? But, Cagalli that place—"

"Hey, you said I could pick. So, I pick that restaurant of my choice, so I say M-U-S-A-S-H-I!"

"But that's in public! I can't be seen in public, and you too!"

"Then we will dress up! No one will see is us!"

"OMG, Cagalli, you're crazy!" exclaimed Athrun.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be daring." Reply Cagalli giving a kiss on Athrun nose.

* * *

End of chapter 15. 

(N/A: At last! I finish chapter 15! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!) (N/A: funny! Athrun picked a $50/ more per plate and Cagalli picked a $1 per plate to eat. Lol.)(N/A: What do you think will happen on the next episode, well, chapter?) (N/A: Anyways have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

**Musashi - Kaiten zushi** a very popular rotating sushi restaurant. Serve to **public**. All plates are 120 Yen. When you are done eating, ask them to give you a "kaikei" (bill) and go and pay at the front. Near the Sanjo covered arcade in the Kawaramachi-Kiyamachi district.

**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**


	16. Dress ups and Lips

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own GS&D…why? Cuz me here have no luck of owning such big production…(Sob. Sob.)

**Answers to:**

**-** Cari-Akira: **"A/N:" for author's note, rather than "N/A:" for not applicable? **_Uhmm…I don't know about that…sorry, I have no clue…_ **Athrun's conscience insults him and stuff... Cagalli's conscience gives her advice**_…Lol, yah I thought if I put that it'll be funny._

_-_ HentaiNoBakaChick57: **but I want to know how to dress up…**_well, u will know if you read this chapter…_

_-_ nubeluz: **i thought this story may not be for teens anymore, rather for mature adults. **_No, no, my dear reader…I would never put something that is offensive to ur eyes/mind…it's only rate T, no more up rate in this story…if u want, lol…_

_-_ MiyuCagalli: **sorry for making u confused 55+…**_No problem, I get what u mean._

**-** Freyris: **wats gonna happen next? **_Well, read this and u'll find out…_

**-** cute-princess: **athy is a total pervert...he isn't decent enough to turn around…**_well, he couldn't think fast at that… _

**Author's note: **Well, well, people this chapter is up and I would like to thanks everyone who clicked, read, and reviewed last chapter for me! I really appriciate that. Well, not to disturb your reading, please **R&R**! Thanks, dozo okudasai!

* * *

_Previously in chapter 15… _

_"Then we will dress up! No one will see is us!"_

_"OMG, Cagalli, you're crazy!" exclaimed Athrun._

_"Thanks, I'm glad to be daring." Reply Cagalli giving a kiss on Athrun nose._

* * *

**Ch. 16: Dress ups and Lips**

"Cagalli, are you crazy? We can't be seen there! The media is going to spot us!" said Athrun in a panicked voice while walking back to her house.

They entered. Cagalli went to her room and Athrun followed, still panicking. She started searching for something in her closet.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" said Cagalli with excitement. She took out something out of a box. Athrun looked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. He froze badly and sweat-dropped.

"Ca-Cagalli, you aren't serious, right?" Asked Athrun in a joking voice.

"Of course I am! Here take this one, it fits you best." Said Cagalli standing up and giving Athrun a brown hair wig. (N/A: brown is for not been spotted in a crow.)

She took hers and went to her vanity mirror that was sitting on a vanity table. Cagalli's wig was black with curls. (Picture it. Lol, just for fun. I drew it and it looks good actually.)

It fitted perfectly on her. She turned to Athrun, who was surprised that she still looks so gorgeous in ANYTHING she wore before.

"…Cagalli, this won't work with wigs. Paparazzi can identify you easily." Said Athrun scratching his head.

Cagalli jumped to Athrun and asked, "Athrun, when was the last time you had fun?"

She started putting his brunette wig on his head while she fixed it he reply, "Well…"

"Weeks ago? Months ago? Years ago? Well, Athrun honey, we are going to have lots of fun tonight! You just can't sit here and rot all your life, right? You need fun! C'mon chill, Athrun!" said Cagalli pointing out the facts.

"Uhhm…"

"C'mon, Athrun. Just one time, pretty please? For me?" pleaded cutely Cagalli with her voice.

"(Sigh.) Ok, I'll go. But if we get discovered, we run, ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Worrisome." Said Cagalli putting a dark brown scarf around his neck and a black toque on his head.

"Hey! I'm not a worrisome!" exclaimed Athrun.

"Yah, sure. So, then why you helped me when I was trouble with Jun or when the early morning hospital check up, or just a few moments ago when you were looking for me, huh?"

"…Ok, you are right. But all those things were for you."

"I know I am right. Thanks for worrying." Said Cagalli. She went back to the box to search something for.

"I hate when you are right."

Cagalli giggled. "Well…Hey, I founded my contacts." She took them out of the box and shows it to him.

"Huh?"

"My color contacts." She point out.

"Since when do you wear contacts? I never saw you wearing any."

"I never wore them before. I got them as a joke last month when I went shopping with Lacus. Man, I never knew I would really wear them today."

"I see…eh, why do you have extra contacts?" said Athrun pointing his finger to a little box beside the others on her hands.

"Oh, Lacus told me to buy 2 since there was an offer. (Giggles) Funny, right?"

"Strange coincidence." Said Athrun laughing.

"Well, since I have my pairs, these are for you. Wear them."

"Ok, this is weird. It's not Halloween."

"Well, Athrun, for famous people. It's always Halloween for them. C'mon wear them I want to see how you look like with them on."

"Impatient are we? Ok, I will wear them." Said Athrun putting on the colored contacts on his eye. Cagalli did the same.

She skipped to her mirror on the wall. She dragged Athrun with her. Cagalli giggled.

"What?" asked Athrun, noticing her giggling and looked at himself on the mirror.

"You look very different but funny in a way." Said Cagalli wearing blue ocean contacts. She looked at Athrun who was wearing light brown contacts.

"Well, you too. You look gothic, princess, but still gorgeous." Said Athrun giving the blushing Cagalli a peck on her cheek.

"Ah, thanks. Well, let's get going. We don't want to miss out on the night."

"Don't worry the night is young." Said Athrun unexpectedly.

"Wow, Athrun you did learn something, huh?"

"Huh? What--"

"C'mon let's go! Man, you're just stalling. Don't be a party pooper."

"Can't we stay?"

"After all my dressing strategies? Hell no. C'mon Athrun." Said Cagalli dragging him outside to his car.

* * *

_Outside in the city…a block away from the restaurant…in a parking lot…_

"(Sigh.) We are here."

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"We need code names."

"Huh? Code names, what's that for?"

"Boy, you sure are clueless, huh?"

"Just tell me."

"Instead of calling each other our real names, we make fake names and call each other that until the night is finish, ok?"

"…Wow, you are smart. I never thought of that. But are you sure, we won't get caught?" said Athrun impressed but then turned unsure.

"You say it like it's a bad thing to go outside as a couple." Said Cagalli putting her hands on her hip.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant was…what if the media finds out and we get fired from this. We—"

"Athrun, you worry too much. Even if they discover us, at least we had fun times together, right?"

"Yah, but—"

"Let's go now, I'm hungry. It's already 7 p.m." said Cagalli cutting him off. She put her arm around his arm like a chain. She pulled him.

"Ok. Ok."

* * *

_In Musashi restaurant entrance…_

"Good evening, welcome to Musashi. Table for 2?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, please." Said the black curly hair lady. She was with a brown hair guy. She seemed very calm but the person she was with was…nervous in a way.

"Right this way." Said the waiter bringing them to the empty table next to the sushi rotator. Then the waiter left them.

"Thanks" said Cagalli sitting down. She looked at Athrun, who looked uneasy.

"So…Akira, what's wrong?" (N/A: Name details at bottom)

"Eh…nothing."

Cagalli giggled. "Ath…Akira, stop that, no one recognizes you and me in here." Said Cagalli taking off his scarf from his face.

"Do I really worry much?" he took off his scarf and jacket.

"Almost like Kira, but less like him."

"…"

"Hey look, this is sushi is good. Try, come on, don't be shy." Said Cagalli, looking around the rotator and found something good to eat. She gave it to Athrun and took another plate for herself.

"Are you this is safe to eat in here, Naomi?" asked Athrun to Cagalli.

"Of course! What do you think it has poison in storage?"

"No, but I—" spoke Athrun but got cut off by a strange thing forcing in to his mouth. It was food, more like sushi.

"There, so you are willing to eat if I feed you?" said Cagalli giggling.

"(Cough). Oh, god. (Cough.) Don't do that when I'm talking. Please, I don't want to die so young."

Cagalli laughed. "Oh, poor…Akira, does he need a milk bottle? (Giggles). I think he does. (Giggles)." Said Cagalli mocking him.

"What? No, I don't. Here you try." Said Athrun taking revenge. He took the last sushi on his plate and forced in Cagalli's open mouth.

"(Cough.). Hey! You're sneaky aren't you?" said Cagalli coughing.

Athrun laughed. "Well, so are you…Naomi—"

Cagalli kissed him to shut him up. They tasted each other. They tasted sushi. Funny situation.

"Woh, kids easy there, this is a sushi place not a make out hotel." Said the chef looking over them.

Everyone stare at the couple kissing. Athrun and Cagalli blushed madly and let go of each other's mouth.

"Sorry." Said the couple in unison still blushing.

* * *

End of chapter 16. 

(N/A: once more, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!)

**(N/A:** so, how u like this chapter? Oh yah, Cagalli's fake name was Naomi. And Athrun's was Akira. No clue where I got it? Well, it's the names of the Japanese voice actors' from GS&D.I like their names, sound so cute!

(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	17. Photos, shouts, and dreams

**Only In Your Heart 3/31/2006**

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own GS&D…why? Cuz me here have no luck of owning such big production…(Sob. Sob.)…I need help…(Sob.)

**Answers to:**

**-**HentaiNoBakaChick57: **You know it's not really that hard to imagine them…**_really? For me it was a pain…I had to image very hard for their props…I even had to draw it out to see if it fits…_

_-_coquettish-zala: **will the media find out who they are? **_Ooh, u'll find out soon…_**kira seeing them both at the restaurant making out! **_Lol, nice…but kira wouldn't go cuz he's also a famous actor, so he's going to die if he did. Lol, that would be funny if I put it in this chapter, but I can't, u see._

_-_Cari-Akira: **they tasted each other's sushi? **_Well, I know it's gross, but then why kiss? Isn't it the same? U're sharing the same saliva anyways…Lol, sorry for grossing u out._ **hope Cagalli doesn't blow Athrun's cover at eh restaurant **_…Uhmm, u'll see…_

_-_cute-princess: **i keep thinking that athrun and cags might as well eat each others sushi from each other's moths...**_Lol, really? That's great! I wonder how it tasted like…oh don't mind me._

**Author's note: **Thanks everyone for liking the names. I thought it would be funny if I put the jap voice actors names in which I did, Lol. And the cover blow up thing…well, u'll find out soon enough…Lol…anyways thanks so much for ur reviews and plus loving this story, it gives me lots of courage when I wrote this chapter and the rest. Well, thanks again and please read and enjoy it! **R&R!** Dozo okudasai!

* * *

**Ch. 17: Photos, shouts, and dreams**

"Well, wasn't that embarrassing." Said Athrun covering his face.

"Sorry, it just came out like that…I forgot we're in a public place." Said Cagalli looking away.

"It's ok, hey, at least I got a kiss."

"Hey!"

Athrun chuckled. "Ok, let's eat before the food is wasted. Here." Said Athrun changing the subject. He grabbed a plate from the rotator and gave it to Cagalli.

"Oh thanks…Wait! Don't change the subject!" yelled Cagalli standing up, showing a fist at him. People caught that and stare at her.

"Eh…sorry, sorry…" said Cagalli bowing for apology. She sat down with a tomato face. Athrun chuckle. She looked up.

"Laughing at me, huh?"

"No, it's just that you look so cute when you're blushing like that." Said Athrun smiling sweetly.

"(Sigh). Cagalli, don't get mad. Don't get mad. Be cool. Be cool." Mumbled Cagalli in a really low voice that no one can hear except morons with super hearing.

"Eh? You said something?" asked Athrun, the super hearing moron.

"Eh, no…Let's eat! Mmn…this salmon sushi taste good. Here have some, Aahh" said Cagalli eating a salmon sushi. She gave one to Athrun, who open his mouth wide to receive the special sushi from his Cagalli.

* * *

"Hey, look at that couple. Aren't they cute?" said a female voice pointing at Athrun and Cagalli, the couple. 

"Yah." Reply a male with a bored voice.

"They were the one kissing and now this. Aaww, isn't it sweet? Why can't we be like them, huh?" asked the female looking at her boyfriend who is in front of her.

"Huh? Uh…"

"Hey, they are perfect for the article…wait here…"said the female standing up and walking to the couple.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli heard the other couple talking about them, how? They were behind them, that's how. They stopped feeding each other and blushed. Then some one came towards them. 

"Excuse me, can I take a picture of you two?" asked the mysterious female.

"Huh?" said Athrun and Cagalli in unison.

"Please! Since St. Valentine is coming up, I need pictures of cute couples I could find for my newspaper article. And that will be you guys." Begged and said the mysterious lady with a camera.

"Uhhh…" said Athrun looking at Cagalli, who was looking at him.

"…Uh, sorry. No can do." Said Cagalli thinking it over fast.

"What? Why? That's mean!" said the lady who began crying like a 5 year old.

"Hey! Who made my girlfriend cry all the sudden, huh?" shouted a guy coming over to Athrun and Cagalli's table.

Cagalli and Athrun were in panic hatred beat.

"Ju-Jun…" mumbled Cagalli in a low voice which Athrun caught that.

"Was it you guys that made **my girlfriend** cry like this, huh?" questioned…Jun.

"…Sorry, mister, but we didn't do anything wrong to her. We only refuse of being taken in a picture, you see. Now please excuse us." Said Cagalli gripping her fist hard. She and Athrun stood up to leave.

"What—Hey, no one gets up. If you guys don't apologize to her!" shouted Jun.

"Hey man, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" said Athrun irately at Jun.

"What? No one talks to me like that. I—"

"Jun, let's go. I started it anyways and we are drawing too much attention. Let's go already." Said the lady pulling on Jun. All the people in the restaurant were staring at them.

"Fine, let's go Inoue. I hate such people anyways!" said Jun walking away with his girlfriend Inoue. (details for this character at bottom.)

Cagalli was stunned that the idiotic Jun didn't recognize them. Athrun paid fast because the chef didn't want them to stay any longer and people just stared.

"**Athrun**, let's go." Said Cagalli coming behind him. She said it without thinking.

"Athrun? Hey, isn't that name from the famous Actor Athrun Zala, right?" said the cashier girl.

"Shit! Uh, Let's go." Said Athrun grabbing Cagalli's hand dragging her away fast.

"Hey! That is Athrun!" yelled a girl and other Fan girls. They started chasing the couple.

* * *

_Parking lot…where Athrun's sport car is parked…_

"…(Pant)…(Pant)…" panting for air the both of them due to escaping away from the crazy fan girls.

"Finally, we lost them. (Pant)." Said Athrun tiredly.

"…I'm so stupid to blow our cover…I'm sorry…for today…" said Cagalli sadden but angry with herself.

"Ah, it's ok. I enjoyed even if it didn't go right. Remember, you said we shouldn't matter what happen only that we share memories to keep together, right? Maybe next time, it will go right. Come here Cagalli." said Athrun thoughtfully, giving her a hug.

"…Sorry…"

"It's ok, it's ok. It's getting very dark anyways, let's take you home—"

"Athrun, don't leave me."

"…Cagalli, you need to rest."

"Then let me stay with you for the night, don't leave me." Cried Cagalli, hiding her head on his shoulder.

"…Ok…"

* * *

_Athrun's home…in a spare room…(they didn't do anything!)_

"Rest, ok?" said Athrun brushing her hair. The props they were wearing were all put away.

"Good night, princess. Sweet dreams." Said Athrun sweetly, leaving a kiss on her brow and closed the door behind him.

"Good night…" said Cagalli sleepily, drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

_"I care more for them than you…" said a male voice._

"_What? What are you talking about?" asked Cagalli confused._

"_I'm letting you go. Now good bye."_

"_Good bye? What—"_

"_Did you ever love me before?"_

"_What—"_

"_Tell me."_

"…_No, I didn't"_

"_Good, cuz I didn't too. It pains me having you sticking to me all the time."_

"_What-I—"_

"_Play not with your heart, seriously find the right guy for you. Don't mistake, cuz he is near, near…"

* * *

_

"Cagalli, Cagalli, wake up." Said Athrun shaking softly Cagalli's shoulder.

"Nngh…"

"Cagalli, wake up."

"Go away Kira, I'm sleepy."

"Kira? I guess you mistaken princess." Said Athrun giving her a peck on her cheek.

_"Wait, that's not Kira. And Kira will never peck me on the cheek, then that is…" thought Cagalli in sleepy but alert mode._

"Athrun!" said Cagalli shouting his name out loud. She sat up due to the fright.

"Yah? That's my name. What's wrong?"

"…A-aahhhh! You pervert!" screamed Cagalli punching Athrun but she missed.

"Wh-What? I haven't done anything!"

"Huh? You haven't then why are you here?"

"(Sigh). You really think I would do something to you without your permission, huh? I'm here because you wouldn't wake up when I kept calling you many times."

Cagalli blushed. "…"

"Come downstairs when you are ready for breakfast, ok?" said Athrun kissing on her temple, leaving her. Then going back downstairs for breakfast.

"Ok…" reply Cagalli.

"_What's with that strange dream I just had?" thought Cagalli.

* * *

_

End of chapter 17.

(N/A: once more, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!) (N/A: ohh, who do you think was in Cagalli's dream? Are you guessing Athrun? Well, I tell you…next chapter!)(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

**Inoue Mao** real person in life. acted together with Jun Matsumoto in Hana Yori Dango Drama. In story, she's Jun new GF. She's a photographer and journalist for a newspaper company. She's 23 yrs old in the story. Real age is 19 yrs.

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	18. Rumor has it

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own GS&D…why? Cuz me here have no luck of owning such big production…(Sob. Sob.)…I need help…(Sob.)

**Answers to:**

**-**Cari-Akira: **guess Cagalli just has that habit of blowing peoples' covers! **_Lol, I know. I thought it would be funny if it happens 2 times, since one was in the anime, why not in a story fic? _**i hate jun now…**_Well, me too, since he is a person I pull out of life. I hate myself for hating him. But u have the right to hate him, anyways…_**i do think that the person in the dream was Athrun... **_Well, it's not Athrun. It's…guess…I think u know him…obviously…_** but what did the dream mean? **_The dream meant…well…it's like when u're young and u don't know what u want in life and u suddenly pick someone, anyone to be with them thinking forever. But then later u realize that it was all a joke, that it wasn't true love but just a replacement to find what u needed to get. So, in the dream, the person makes Cagalli realize that their relationship wasn't true love but just a game of love that was never meant. I know it sounds lame but in life people did experienced such thing. _**nvm... scratch that...**_scratch that? After all I explained? Lol, I'm joking! I'm happy u asked cuz I wanted to explain it for a long time n' it was my chance... _

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **Athrun isn't that hentai in this chapter... –phews-**_ Huh? Hentai? I thought u like Athrun being like that…is it no good? Well he is an actor…_

-coquettish-zala: **athrun the super hearing moron actually sounds quite nice you know…**_Lol, I knew some one was going to tell me that! Lol, I know it sounds funny. I thought it would be funny to call him that, well, for a while. _**so, now cagalli founds out that Jun actually has a girlfriend n still wants 2 patch back with her huh? he's such a two-timer in this story! **_Lol, yah, he's in this story. Cagalli is piss off, but happy that he didn't find out…_** so,will the kira call cagalli at home only 2 find her gone n is at athrun's house? **_Hmm, good idea, but too much calling n' not in this chapter, I let it slip, u'll see. _**will Jun suddenly realize that it was cagalli n athrun at the restaurant? **_Well, not right now, but very soon…_** hey...if Jun is famous, why isn't he flooded with fans asking for his signature?**_ Well, remember that Jun used to be a British&Jap singer? Yah, it was like a year ago, plus he changed he's looks and everything. So, let's say it's hard to identify such person in a year timeline, ok?_

- Freyris: **cagalli dream the time wheh she and jun broke up? **_Yes.._

-asucaga4ever: **this jun guy sounds like a freak and a insesitive jackass. u really should make him die in the story! **_Wow, I never thought of that, but I'll think about it. But it's love life, u can't just randomly kill ur ex for something, right? if it happened then my characters will be in jail…_**his gf is at least a little nicer and admits it was her fault. **_True…she's nice…_

- cute-princess: **is something bad gonna happen 2 him soon? **_…Uhmm, I haven't thought of that, but I'll think about it…maybe…_**that dream waz kinda freaky 2…**_Really? How so? Everyone dreams, right? _

**Author's note: **Well my readers, sorry I didn't update soon. It was like 3-4 days already…I was busy with schoolwork so yah…anyways, back to this good story. Cagalli's dream: the person is definitely not Athrun, why? Because then it wouldn't make sense if u've read the last 18 chapters…the person is…yes, u guessed it…it was J-U-N…how? Well, remember in one of the chapters…(I can't remember, thou I'm the author '')…that he said in the flashback that he only cared about his stupid fan girls? Yup, that gave u the hint, if u remember. For this story, **I won't make them brake up**, why? Well, there are other stories that did that, and well, I feel bad doing it to my story. It hurts when I write that, so nope! Not in my story! Yay! Well, anyways thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story and so on chapters… Dozo okudasai! **R&R!

* * *

**

**Ch. 18:Rumor has it**

_Inside modeling studio…Cagalli's dressing room…_

"Good morning, Cagalli." greeted Murrue, who was reading some files.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Murrue." Greeted back Cagalli, who was entering the room. She left her purse on the vanity table and sat beside Murrue.

"(Sigh). I can't believe it's a Monday again." Said Murrue tiredly putting down her files.

"Yah. (Sigh)." Reply Cagalli.

"So, how was your weekend?" asked Murrue changing her moody attitude.

"Eh…good."

"Hah, I bet it was." Said Murrue smiling, more like grinning.

"Huh?"

"Your face can tell it all. You were with Athrun over the weekend, right?" said Murrue pointing at Cagalli's red face.

"What? You're crazy!" said Cagalli blushing. She stood up.

"Right. Cagalli spit it out. I can tell." Said Murrue laughing. She stood up to face Cagalli.

"…Aahh! I hate it when you can tell! Fine, I'll tell…well, you see…" shouted Cagalli.

"Ok, go on."

"(Whisper). (Whisper)." Whispered Cagalli to Murrue's ear.

Murrue gasped and cover her mouth with her hands then jumped with joy. "I knew it! Yay, I won!"

"Huh? You knew? And what do you mean you won?" asked Cagalli puzzled.

"Well, me and Mwu were betting if you and Athrun would go together after the incident..."

"What? My own manager and trustworthy friend would bet with her husband about my relationship and Athrun's for fun? How—"

Some one knocked. "Miss Hibiki, are you ready for the photo shoots?" asked one of the assistant photographers, who enter the room.

"Ah, yes I am. Murrue, let's talk about this later. Don't tell anyone, got it?" reply Cagalli professionally. Then changing her tone into death killing tone towards Murrue, giving her a death glare.

"Yes, I know. Stop giving me death glares. Go already, have fun!" said Murrue sweat dropping.

* * *

_Inside the acting studio…Athrun's dressing room…_

"Morning dude."

"Ah, good morning Mwu." Greeted Athrun taking his coat off.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Mwu drinking his Latte.

"Huh? …Sure, but what about?"

"Were you or weren't you not with Cagalli this weekend?" asked Mwu putting his mug down.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" answered Athrun turning red hot on the face.

"Hey, come on just answer honestly, I won't tell. Please tell me it's a NO."

"Uhhh…**yes**…"

"NO! I LOST! DAMN IT!" screamed Mwu grabbing his hair.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? You lost? Hmm…ok, what is this bet you're talking about? Spit it."

"Ehh well, me and Murrue kinda bet on you and Cagalli that you two will or will not go together over the weekend…and I lost…"

"What?" shouted Athrun shocked.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about this." Said Mwu handing Athrun a newspaper article.

"It says that Athrun Zala-look-alike went out on a date at a public sushi restaurant with a mysterious lady on a late Saturday night. Shocking, right?"

"…" "_Oh god…"thought Athrun._

"Hey, what's with you? Are you that shock? It's only a rumor…Oh my god! No, no, no…it can't be…really? Geez, you do know what will happen if the media found out that it was really you and Cagalli that went out?"

"That's why you got to keep it a secret for us! Please!" begged Athrun.

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, god…" said mwu rubbing his temple.

"Can you keep it quiet?" asked Athrun.

"Dude, we're…wait…I mean you're in deep trouble. Do you know what those crazy lunatic fan girls of yours are going to do when they find out?"

"Uh, yes, I think."

"Then why? Oh, god. Ok, this is going nowhere. Wait, I'm going to call Murrue, she might not know this yet."

* * *

_Beep. Ring. Clap. Are you coming? Well? I see u to…_ sang Murrue's cell phone. 

"Hello?" answered Murrue picking her cell phone.

"Murrue?" said Mwu on the phone.

"Mwu? What's up?"

"Uh…Big huge problem here…" said Mwu calming down.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's about Cagalli and Athrun."

"Hey, don't tell me you're backing out on my reward to the bet!" shouted Murrue.

"Huh? No, it's not that." Said Mwu.

"Ok, then what is it?"

"Well, uhmm…do you have a newspaper beside you right now?"

"Uh, wait. Yes, why?" said Murrue grabbing the newspaper confused.

"Look at the entertainment section and look at the article on the right column, that says rumors."

"OMG!" shouted Murrue after finishing reading it.

"I know. Is cagalli with you at the moment?"

"No, she just went for a photoshoot."

"…So, what should we do?"

"…We can't explose them obviously…guess we have to hide it. (Sigh). Let's just leave that article to be a rumor." Said Murrue.

"But the media is going to bother us and ask stupid questions."

"…Well, deny it, just like before…" said Murrue.

"They won't believe it."

"Ok, this is going nowhere. You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's meet after work at my office the 4 of us to discuss this, ok?" said Murrue.

"(Sigh). Ok."

* * *

_5:00 P.m. …Murrue's office…_

"(Sigh). Ok, this is a headache…Ok, so…what's the explanation?" asked Murrue.

"…Murrue, it was my fault, I'm sorry... I'm the one who blew Athrun's cover." Said Cagalli in a guilty voice.

"And Mine." Added Athrun.

"Athrun, what're you doing?" asked Cagalli surprised.

"Let me take fault too." Said Athrun turning sideways to her.

"Ok, lovers, break it up! Serious matters here." Said Mwu putting a hand between them.

"Yes." Said Athrun and Cagalli in unison.

* * *

_A whole boring hour pasted…still talking non-stop…_

"So, once again. What do we do we say to the media if they ask?" asked Mwu sleepy.

"I said it already! We'll tell them that everything is a rumor, that a person is disguised like Athrun and wanted to impersonate him in front of public to get attention from the public saying that Athrun has a girlfriend, somewhat true." Said Murrue annoyed.

"Hmm…that might work, well, for a while…" said Mwu.

"But at least it saves Athrun's image for a while, right?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes." Answered Murrue.

"So, you two can date in private but nothing in public or else Athrun and you, Cagalli, will suffer from this, got it?" added Murrue.

"Yes." Said the couple in unison like school student in a classroom.

"By the way who pick such a ridiculous place to eat?" asked Mwu all the sudden.

"Uh…I did…" answered Cagalli raising her hand. Instead of Cagalli punching Mwu, Murrue did the honors by twisting his ear hard.

"OWW!" yelped Mwu.

"Hey, be thankful it wasn't Cagalli punching!" Said Murrue.

"Yah, Mwu." Said Athrun jokingly.

"Shut up! That hurts Murrue!" said Mwu rubbing his ear.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

End of chapter 17. 

(N/A: yet again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!) (N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	19. Our Valentine’s gifts part 1

**Only In Your Heart 4/6/2006 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, if u want to know that…I don't even have a car cuz I don't have that age yet…well, I could if I fake it…(Grins evilly)…

**Answers to:**

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **does that mean Athrun and Cagalli can only eat in deserted places together? Or.. in each other's houses? **_Well, anywhere that public can't see them…well, yah, mostly likely in either each other's house or high quality restaurants. Sad for them, right?_ **if they stay in each other's places, it would be somehow better because they can get together without having to worry about saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing...**_that's true. And to that I thank you, cuz u gave me an idea for this chap. Hint, hint…_

**-**coquettish-zala: **OMG! is e press going 2 still insist that the photo was of cagalli n athrun? will Jun realize n recognise that it was cagalli in disguise when he met her in the restaurant n further sabotage her by telling the press that it was really her in order 2 break her n athrun up? **_Wow, I never thought that deep in my story…well, I guess you have to wait till I make a decision._

**-**Cari-Akira: **HEY! i said that jun was the actual person in the dream at the end of my review! and then you said in your author's notes that it it couldnt have been Athrun if "you've read the last 18 chapters" gr... youre really evil... you implied that i didnt read any of the past chapters! EVIL! **_No, that's not what I meant! I meant was that if you wanted to know the reason why I say it's Jun just refer back to one of the chapters Jun was in, and it will tell you the prove for the quote. Cari-Akira, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to type it out like that! I didn't know how to explain it well to all of you guys. Sorry…_

**Author's Note: **…Well, I guess I'm still sorry for offending Cari-Akira….i'm so sorry! I really am………………anyways…this chapter will give you a little surprise. Not like the usual serious stuff from the past chapter. I wanted this to be a little over the rock, if you know what I mean…eh, what the heck just read on…**R&R!

* * *

**

**Ch. 19: Valentine's gifts part 1**

_One month passed and the rumor died down…well sort of… Cagalli's home…Friday night…_

"…Hmm…hmm…" thought Cagalli out loud while flipping a catalogue.

"What should I get him? Its Saint valentines tomorrow…hmm…damn it! It's so hard to find something that he'll like…Ah, shit! I should have asked…" said Cagalli massaging her temples.

She just remembered that it was saint valentines tomorrow since Lacus called her and asked what she was doing on that day with Athrun. And obviously, she freaked out. And now she's doing last minute shopping, sad, ne?

She kept flipping to the catalogues and got an idea that shot to her head. _"Well, what does he like…me of course…but that's not it…more than that…more..." thought Cagalli. _

"Ah! I got it! Well, I hope he likes it—"

Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Hibiki's residence, who's this?" greeted Cagalli picking up her wireless phone.

"Wow, you can't remember me already?" said a joking but shocked voice.

"_Wow, speaking of the devil…" thought Cagalli._

"Hey Athrun, it's not my fault that you didn't say anything when I pick up! How was I supposed to know it was you, huh?" said Cagalli in a joking-piss-off voice.

"Ok, Never mind…" said Athrun trying not to get her angry.

"Anyways, what's up?" said Cagalli lighting up.

"Oh, I was wondering about tomorrow…"

"Valentines?" said Cagalli cutting in.

"Yah, so—"

"My place, tomorrow, at 7, ok?" said Cagalli again cutting in.

"You planned it already?" said Athrun in disbelieve.

"What something wrong?" asked Cagalli changing her voice.

"Ah, nothing."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye? Are you that desperate to get rid of me out of your phone line?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Then why hang so fast? I thought you want to talk, like we normally do."

"Athrun, I don't have time to talk right now. I have to prepare for tomorrow."

"Prepare? What are you preparing? For me?"

"Obviously it's for you dummy! And besides I won't tell you till tomorrow!" said Cagalli jokingly shouting.

"It's a secret!" added Cagalli in a low seductive voice. Athrun blushed but Cagalli couldn't see it, Thank god.

"Well then bye Athrun! Wait till tomorrow lover boy! (Giggle)." Said Cagalli hanging up after Athrun said his goodbyes.

* * *

_Saturday night…7 o'clock…Cagalli's house…_

"Almost ready…done!" said Cagalli lighting 2 red scented candles.

Ding. Dong.

"Oh, just in time!" said Cagalli turning around and walked over to the door.

"Happy valentines Athrun!" said Cagalli opening the door.

"…" Athrun was speechless by Cagalli's clothes. She's wearing a red shoulder strapless cut blouse that shows some of her bust. And she wore below her blouse is a white above knee loose shirt, well, mini skirt for short. She also wore a pair of red beautiful rose earnings.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked Cagalli looking at her flushed face boyfriend.

"Huh? Eh, nothing. It's just that you look so…beautiful." Said Athrun looking away from her penetrating-almost-exposed-boobs.

Cagalli blushed. "Eh, thanks you too. Well coming inside, don't tell me you're planning to stay outside for the rest of the night?" said Cagalli giggling.

"Of course not, princess." Said Athrun giving her a peck on her lips then coming inside.

* * *

"Here, Happy Valentines sweet Cagalli." Said Athrun giving her a pretty red box of chocolate truffles, a bouquet of red scented roses, and a mysterious golden rectangular tiny box, which was a lavish beautiful necklace.

"Oh, thank you!" said Cagalli in delight.

"So…where's my present?" asked Athrun seeing the candles on the fancy arranged table.

"Oh, it's coming **soon**." Answered Cagalli putting her presents on her black coffee table. She bent down, giving Athrun a peek at her bottom, though he didn't want to see **yet**. He saw anyways. And let me tell you, he enjoyed it. He gulped hard. (N/A: Lol…)

"_Oh, god. Does she want it now? Is that her present? **Wow, you're really sick minded.** What? Hey, I'm a guy so yes it's true… **Just because she said it, it might not really mean that, you pervert.** Huh? Really? Oh, man…then what did she mean? **Figure out by yourself, I ain't helping you there...**" thought Athrun with his mind._

"Athrun? Why is your face red?" asked Cagalli walking up to him and caressed his cheek.

"Eh? Nothing…uh…it's hot, yah, you're hot—I mean it's hot—warm…" stumbled Athrun turning more red.

Cagalli giggled. "Silly! Then take your winter coat off. It's warm here cuz I turned the heater on since its winter still. Here let me help you." Said Cagalli still standing in front of him.

"_Or you mean you turn me heated since you are my heater…" thought Athrun with a wide grin on his mind._

"Uh, thanks." Said Athrun snapping back to reality. Cagalli put his coat in the closet and returned.

"OK, I think your present is ready." Said Cagalli smiling at him, holding his hand and leading him either to the dining room or **her bedroom**.

"Huh? But I'm not ready…" mumbled Athrun, Cagalli caught that and stopped walking.

"Ready? What do you mean you're not ready? I prepare that for a long time!" said Cagalli getting piss off.

"For a long time? Really?" said Athrun in disbelieve.

"Yah, so are you ready now? C'mon!" said Cagalli impatient.

"(Sigh). Ok, since you want it so badly." Said Athrun scratching the back of his head.

_He thought, "Does she really want it that badly? And what did she mean prepared for a long time? **Hey, I think—** Wait, shut up! I don't need your help this time**. No, but—** I got it cover here, ok? Now go back, I think I know what she meant…I think she meant that…cough…"_

"…Athrun? Wha—mm…what ar—" asked Cagalli turning around, finding Athrun kissing her neck in a passionate way. She gave out a moan.

"This is what you wanted, right?" whispered Athrun in a seductive voice to Cagalli's ear.

Cagalli was confused but she blushed. "What are you ta-talking a-bout?"

"This is my present for Valentines, right?" whispered once again Athrun.

"Huh? Where did you get such idea?" said Cagalli in a quite-embarrassed look, she broke away from him.

"Huh? It wasn't?" said Athrun confused.

"Of course not! Why-why…For your information, I'm not a whore to sleep with any guys I want for fun!" shouted Cagalli still embarrassed.

"I didn't say that you're whore, Cagalli."

"I know you didn't say that but it felt like it…" said Cagalli looking away cupping her face with her hands. Obviously she blushed form what Athrun did to her neck.

"Sorry." Apologized Athrun. He tried to hug her but she moved away quickly.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Cagalli covering herself.

"Huh? Just trying to give you a hug, that's all. What, are you scared of me, huh? Ms. Cagalli Hibiki?" said Athrun given a teased at the end.

"Huh? Me scare of you? Hah, never…Athrun, what are you doing? Stay back! I'm warning you!" said Cagalli in a mockingly voice but changing her voice.

Athrun began to step closer to her. Owning her fear, more like teasing her fear or is it just teasing her? Pick one or pick all of them.

"Scare of me, huh?" said Athrun in a very seductive voice.

He stepped forward while Cagalli stepped back lowly until she reach her limit space. She touched the wall that was behind her. He got even closer.

"Athrun, don't you dare!" shouted Cagalli blushing but with a frighten voice. She pushed and hit him on his chest but it was no use, he was way too strong for her.

"Dare? Oh, what if I dare, huh, princess? What are you going to do, huh?" said Athrun while unbuttoning some of his shirt buttons. He put one hand on the wall to support himself. He leaned even closer to a red tomato faced Cagalli, who couldn't move an inch away from her predator. He…

* * *

End of chapter 19.

(N/A: once more, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks a lot u guys for the last chapter reviews!)

(N/A: WOW! Is this chapter getting **good** or what? Lol, I hoped you enjoyed it cuz there's more for next chapter! Athrun perverted? Well, yah, obviously…it's fun I say…)

(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	20. Our Valentine’s gifts part 2

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **nope, nothing for me that I own that can be sunrise company or Gundam Seed/Destiny. How about you? Do you own something? Eh, I'm just curious…

**Answers to:**

**-** coquettish-zala: **are they really going to go all the way n do it? **_Eh, u'll find out the answer reading this chapter…_**What actually was the present that cagalli wanted to give to athrun? **_Oh, it's in this chapter, just wait, it's gonna be good…_

**-** Sunflower Seeds: **PERVERTED ATHY IS ALWAYS FUN! LOL…**_Lol, yah he is…_

**-** f4ll3n4ng31: **Wow, you update really fast..**_oh, thank you. I do, don't I? It's cuz, I'm so dedicated to my story…I just cant' take my brain off it…Lol, funny, ne?_ **Athrun in this fic is really and I mean really extremely hentai…**_Well, that's the fun of him…n my brain…_

**-** aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **well i change my name i was cute-princess! **_Really? Cool nickname! I like it!_ **mayb u should change the rating of ur ficcie coz of the way its going...if u noe wat i mean wink wink...**_Read in A/N…_

**-** Freyris: **it was a ver kawaii chappie too bad Its a cliffy…**_Well, I know no one wants cliffy parts but that's the fun of the chapters…_

**-** ovp: **What is going to happen? **_Read this chapter n u'll get the answer…(smiles)…_

_-_ AceRaptor: **perverted Athrun is as always hillarious! **_Lol, yes it's insanely hilarious! Lol_

_-_ sofi: **first I even couldn't read till the end, but...I liked that. **_Couldn't read it? Oh, it's ok, as long as u had fun reading it. And I'm glad u enjoyed it!_

_-_ Cari-Akira: **hope i didnt offend you... sorry...**_No, no, no, it's all right. Don't worry…I'm ok. _**this chapter is total JOKES! **_Really? Thanks, I thought too that it was funny. I did laugh my head off when I wrote this in my notebook. Lol… _**i hope that Athrun doesnt go too fast for Cagalli…**_Lol, wow, I never thought of that…cough…nvm…Lol, u'll find out soon, very soon, my friend…(grins)…Lol…_ **i wonder what Cagalli REALLY wanted to give Athrun for Valentines day...**_Oh, u're going to find out soon, if u read this…_ **LOL! i think Athrun's conscience really did have the right idea this time, and was trying to give Athrun some REAL and useful advice rather than insulting him... lol... too bad Athrun kept cutting his conscience off when his conscience was trying to talk to him... **_Lol, yah I thought it would be funny to make Athrun's conscience help him once in a while. But well, Athrun didn't catch the help. Lol…too bad for him…_

_-_ Cagalli-Yula-Athha: **AHH NO A CLIFF! ah! It was gettin so good! **_Lol, I'm updating fast today so you all don't have to be kill by the cliff, Lol…well, I'm happy that u enjoyed it._

**Author's Note: **Lol, people, people, remember this fiction story it's only meant to be rated T for teens. I won't put it rated R. it's just that I like putting some or more teasing in my chapters to arouse you guys! Lol, like it? Or hate it? …Yes, Athrun is extremely perverted! Why? Cuz it's funny for all of us, even me the author is having fun putting perverted ideas in my fiction story…but, remember it's all a tease, a good long tease…

**Warning: **now, if you would like to read this chapter I must warn yah that it contains…almost/like…cough…scenes…if you're having a heart attack or a bloody nose while reading the scenes then I suggest that you skip ahead. Dude, I'm only warning yah. Remember, this is a TEEN RATED fiction story…no real…cough…scenes…well, I'll warned yah, anyways,** R&R! Enjoyed!** **Funnies!**

* * *

**Previously in chapter 19…**

"_Athrun, don't you dare!" shouted Cagalli blushing but with a frighten voice. She pushed and hit him on his chest but it was no use, he was way too strong for her._

"_Dare? Oh, what if I dare, huh, princess? What are you going to do, huh?" said Athrun while unbuttoning some of his shirt buttons. He put one hand on the wall to support himself. He leaned even closer to a scarlet tomato faced Cagalli, who couldn't move an inch away from her predator. He…

* * *

_

**Ch. 20: Our Valentine's gifts part 2**

He, Athrun Zala, leaned so close to her that he could smell her sweet flowery scent. Also, he felt her discomfort. He chuckled in his mind and plastering a wide grin on his face.

"…Cagalli." said Athrun breaking the silence. He tried to hold on to his laugher with his palm. The bluenette took a step back from her.

Cagalli thought it was weird that he didn't do anything to her so she open her eyes slowly and finding Athrun a foot away from her while covering his laugher with his palm.

"…Athrun?" she said looking at him. His shirt was unbuttoned partly way down to his well-build chest. She blushed ruby cherry red.

"Ahaha, now princess who says I can't be daring, huh?" said Athrun partly laughing.

"Huh?" said the fair-haired amber-eyed in a very puzzled way. Athrun just left his laughter run out of his mouth.

"What are you laughing at!" demanded an enraged and an embarrassed Cagalli.

"Ahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face! ahaha…" said Athrun laughing so hard and covering his mouth with his hand.

Cagalli expression changed, from a puzzled innocent expression to an I'LL-RIP-YOUR-HEAD-OFF-NOW expression. Boy, Athrun should try running, any moment now…

She started to hit him hard on his shoulders and obviously he dodges it quickly with his arms laughing.

"So, it was all a game, eh? Well, then if that's what he wants to play with me then Cagalli Hibiki can play it too!" thought Cagalli smirking in her mind.

Cagalli snapped out of her daze and stopped hitting him. She silently walked to one of her sofas and sat quietly without saying a word to Athrun which he founded weird.

_"Opps, did I go too far on teasing her?" thought Athrun wondering about Cagalli's silence._

He walked over to her and sat next to her, well, a little bit away from her incase she slashes out on him again. He said in an apologetic tone, "Cagalli, what's wrong?"

_"Gotcha, it's pay back time A-T-H-R-U-N dear…" thought Cagalli smirking evilly in her mind._

She face him and said, "Athrun, I…" she mumbled very silently, even the super hearing moron Athrun couldn't catch that, so he moved closer to her forgetting that she might slash out on him.

"Hmm? What did you say? I couldn't—" asked Athrun but stopped all the sudden because he felt something soft and warm touching his lap. He looked down and found Cagalli's hand on top of his lap, and then he looked back at her face.

"…Ca-Cagalli—" he said gulping hard. He moved away from her touched. She grinned and moved closer as he was moving father until he hit the end of the sofa edge. She brushed her hand down inside his open shirt, very slowly and seductively.

He blushed to her hot touch that made her grin and she started to crawl on top of him in a seductively mode. Oh, and remember Cagalli's red blouse? Well, in this occasion it served too well because while Cagalli was crawling onto of Athrun, her blouse was hanging down and showing her bust to him, which made him blush and I mean madly blush.

"Ca-Cagalli—"

"Sshh…don't you want this?" asked Cagalli pouting her lips a bit. Athrun's face was scorching to a boiling point; he could have felt it explode off him.

He felted her thighs between him. She closed her eyes and lean in to his face. He followed too and waited for her kiss but it never came.

She flicked him with her index on his forehead and laughed as she got off him. He yelped and rubbed his forehead while opening his eyes in a puzzle mode. He said, "Ouch, Cagalli. What was that for?"

He looked in front of him, finding no Cagalli in sight and turned his head to only notice that she got up and away from him.

"Well, it's called payback dear." Said Cagalli crossing her arms together.

"Huh? Payback?" said Athrun puzzled.

"Hmp. Did you think that I would sleep with you straight away?"

"…" "_She tricked me. Smart, very smart. All right, I'll wait…**Yah, sure perverted ass…**" thought Athrun with his mind._

"Cagalli, it's valentines." Said Athrun getting up.

"So?"

"Isn't that what couples do?" asked Athrun making his point.

"Yah, like mating like animals? No, to me it's not. Couples are supposed to be together, not groping on each other till the end of the day." Answered Cagalli while making a disguised face on the words she just said to him.

"(Sigh). Man, are you stubborn." Mumbled Athrun.

"Well, live with it, cuz, with me it's not going to happen anytime soon. You hear that buddy?" said Cagalli straightforward, turning her back to him not facing him.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry princess." He stole from her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me for that, I won't try that again, Cagalli." added Athrun.

"Hmm…Fine, I forgive you. But you better not!"

"I'll do anything for my sweet Cagalli!" begged Athrun on one knee.

"OK, ok, stand up. It's embarrassing enough." Said Cagalli waving at him to stand up.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Said Athrun rubbing his stomach. Cagalli eyed him. 

"NO, not that Cagalli. Ever since I came, you haven't fed me yet…with food, I mean."

Cagalli then realized her present for Athrun. "OMG! I forgot! Opps, I'm sorry! Well, come." Said Cagalli smacking her head. Then she led him to her fancy arranged dinning room.

"Wait right here, I'll be back. Oh, take a seat there." Said Cagalli pointing at a seat.

"Ok."

She came back with many plates. They were all cover up with a silver metal cover top thingy.

"Well, Happy valentines Athrun. Here is your present." Said Cagalli lifting all the silver metal cover tops. Underneath all the metal covers were all too good to be true foods that Athrun was watering for, well, let's say they're part of his favourite food to eat.

"Cagalli, this is splendid. Wow, I never knew you could cook this well."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean, huh?"

"Ah, no. I mean. It's beautifully fit for a king."

"Thanks, it's called 'Prawns of Passion', I got the recipe from a cook book."

"Wow, cool. Hmm…it taste so good!" said Athrun taking a bite and acting like a little mischievous kid.

"Really?"

"Yah, it's delicious! A kiss for the chef." Said Athrun leaning over to Cagalli, giving her a peck on her lips.

"Thanks" said Cagalli trying to hide her blush.

Athrun chuckled. "You always blush when I'm here, any reasons princess?" teased Athrun smirking. He stepped back away from the food and stood up from her predictable upcoming attack.

"Wha—shut up!" shouted Cagalli standing up and chasing him around her house, leaving the food unattended. Athrun laughed while escaping away from his angered blushing love, Cagalli Hibiki.

* * *

End of chapter 20. 

(N/A: once more, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews!)

(N/A: So, what you thought of this chapter? Good or bad? Like the teasing? I know I do! Lol…)

(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	21. Talk, Secrets, and Treasures Part 1

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **nope, nothing for me that I own that can be sunrise company or Gundam Seed/Destiny. How about you? Do you own something? Eh, I'm just curious…

**Answers to:**

**-** HentaiNoBakaChick57: **You just gotta love the teasing it so freaking hilarious…**_Lol, thanks…_

**-** Cari-Akira: **Cagalli can cook in this fic! **_Yah, I wanted a change, since all the authors mostly put poor Cagalli in lack of cooking skills._ **i was laughing like a maniac again... and sigh my parents and bro think im a deranged person again...**_Oh, don't worry. U're not the only one…everyone in my family thought I was going mentally insane since I laughed too much while I was writing this chapter…embarrassing I say for myself to tell u guys…_

**-** Sunflower Seeds: **Perverted Cagalli is also fun…**_Lol, really? I thought it was mostly Athrun, but Cagalli could be too. Guess she attracts blue hot sizzling freaks, no? LOL…_

**-** f4ll3n4ng31: **YOU UPDATE REALLY FAST! I MUST FOLLOW YOU…**_Lol, thanks. Follow me? Well, sure if u want too. You have to be in task all the time thou…_

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Athrun is getting impatient isn't he? But then again, he'll have to understand that Cagalli isn't like other fans of his who would kill to sleep with him. Right? **_Yup, u're right my fellow reviewer! Cagalli isn't like those crazy B's…Lol…_

**-** gseedlover: **love the athrun and cagali moments! verry SWEET! **_Thanks, I thought of it too._

**-** asucaga4ever: **oh athrun is getting perverted! He thought she was going 2 sleep with him…**_Lol, yah too bad for him! He should wait till she's ready, LOL…_

**-** aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **CAGS can COOK!...omg!...i most fics i read she can't cook...lol...and she usually blows up the kitchen...**_Yes, unfortunately Cagalli can cook, Lol. I thought it would be nice for a change that she can cook and not poison Athrun for once, lol._

**-** ovp: **Cool chap! **_Thanks I appreciate it!_

**-** JC-Athie:** lol **_Hilarious, no? Yah it was, I was laughing my head off when I wrote it first…_

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who read and review this past chapters. Thanks you very much! Was last chapter too perverted for you guys? Ah, this is too embarrassing to ask…(blushing)…well, please tell me in your reviews. I just want to know, cuz maybe this fic will have to go high, if you know what I mean. Anyways, not to bother you any more…**R&R! Thanks, enjoy: )

* * *

**

**Ch. 21: Talk, Secrets, and Treasures Part 1**

"So, what happened to you and Athrun on Valentines?" asked a pink hair mistress who happens to chat in person for once with her best friend.

"Uh, nothing…" answered a blushing blonde remembering the night of teasing she and Athrun had. (Cough, don't get the wrong idea. Lol…)

"Yah, sure. You're blushing Cagalli. C'mon tell me, I'm your best friend, and may I add trustworthy too." Said the mistress making a point.

"Ok, ok…well, we just…ate, yah ate, at my home on Valentines." Said Cagalli stumbling lamely, trying to hide the truth from Lacus.

"Right, Cagalli. You're not such a good liar, do you know that?" said Lacus.

"No, really?" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"C'mon, tell me! I promise I won't tell Kira about this!" said Lacus impatiently.

"Right." said Cagalli sarcastically again.

"Ok, now stop stalling!"

"Wow, it seems like you're more exited than me."

"Cagalli."

"Ok, ok. Geez, what happen to my patient friend?" questioned Cagalli sarcastically.

"Well, she changed. Now tell." Answered Lacus eager to know the little wicked secrets that Cagalli and Athrun have done on Valentines.

---------------------Uncounted hours of endless talking about what happen with AxC----------------------------

"…" Lacus was stunted and speechless.

"Shock, right?" said Cagalli expecting the shock on her face after what she told, and she got it.

"Wow, I never knew you and Athrun were like that." Finally said Lacus recovering from the sudden detail surprise.

"Hah, his the one not me, I just took my revenge to what he has done to me. By the way, was he like that throughout his years been friends to you and Kira?"

"Well not really, he used to flirt with girls back in high school but he stopped doing that in University." Answered Lacus drinking her cup of tea.

"He's such a pervert now." Added Lacus sighing in a disappointed voice.

"Yah he is. Hey, at least his mine." giggled Cagalli.

"Hmm, you're lucky that you got him. Many dying fans will do anything to get a bite of him." Said Lacus, laughing at the end.

"A bite? More like a portion or a mass of him." Laughed Cagalli.

"Hey, have you seen the Only You magazine, where me and Athrun modeled together?" asked Cagalli changing the topic.

"Oh, you mean this one?" said Lacus picking up the so-called magazine from the chestnut brown coffee table.

"Yah, you two look so cute together!" said Lacus flipping the pages.

"Ah, thanks." said Cagalli blushing at the comment.

"Yah, Kira was furious when he saw the magazine on display. He said 'you two bond too much on the photos.'" Spoke Lacus looking up.

"Ay, that brother of mine! I'll kick his ass when he comes back…Lacus, why are you even with him?"

"Huh? Well, guess he's so nice to me and loyal, caring—"

"Ah, never mind. I really don't want to hear it—" said Cagalli about to cover her ears but then 'speaking of the devil', he came back.

"Lacus, I'm back! …Hey C-Cagalli, what are you doing here?" asked Kira putting his coat in the closet.

"Hey sweetie, welcome back." Greeted Lacus walking towards him and peck him on the cheek.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What, can't I visit my best friend, huh?" shouted Cagalli clutching her fist at Kira.

"Only your best friend? What about me?" asked Kira.

"Why would I care about you?" answered Cagalli in a heart stabbing voice.

"Ouch, I felt that." Said Kira jokingly hurt signaling his hand to his heart like a stab.

"My, my, you two act like little kids." Giggled Lacus.

"Hey, speaking of kids, Lacus, planning to have some with my brother after the wedding, huh?" mocked Cagalli laughing her head off.

"What?" said Kira blushing, Lacus also blushed beet red.

"Hey, Kira, where do you want me to put this? It's heavy." asked a familiar voice coming from a familiar person.

"Oh, over there. Here let me help you." Answered Kira.

"Yah sure help me now, eh? While I had to pick it up all the way from my car." said the person ironically.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" asked Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" said Athrun, putting the box down where it was supposed to be put to, which was beside the closet.

* * *

_Living room…everyone is sitting down…_

"Here have some tea Athrun." said Lacus handing Athrun a cup of hot tea to Athrun.

"Thanks."

"So, Athrun what was in that box you just brought in?" asked Cagalli eating a cookie.

"Oh, some books and files." Replied Athrun putting down the cup.

"What are they for—" raised Cagalli in a curious voice.

"Nothing!" shouted Kira standing up.

"Eh?" said the blonde and the pink haired in unison.

"Hey Lacus, my brother sounds fishy, don't you think?" whispered Cagalli silently to Lacus's ear.

"Yah, I think so too. But what is it?" whispered Lacus quietly back to Cagalli.

"You know, just to kill the curiosity here. It's—" spoke Athrun raising his hand to get the girl's attention but suddenly his mouth got wrapped with someone's hand, Kiras'.

"Athrun! Shut up! Don't tell them!" whispered Kira with an embarrassed face to Athrun.

"Ladies talk, no guys allowed. Come, Lacus." Said Cagalli standing up and walking to the kitchen. Lacus followed as she was told to.

* * *

_In the Kitchen…_

"So, what do you think it's in those books they're hiding about?" asked Cagalli curiously.

"I don't know. Could it be—" pondered Lacus then she gasped at the answer that was in her mind. She dare not to say it.

"(Gasp). OMG! How can Kira bring such disgusting stuff to your home! Specially he's going to be your husband soon!" screamed Cagalli in shock and with shame of her blood brother. She got the idea.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the living room…_

"Uh, Kira, I think the girls got the wrong idea…Kira?" said Athrun hearing screams from the kitchen. He turned to find Kira pulling the heavy box somewhere. The box didn't even budge. Poor guy…he's weak that's why…Athrun's the strongest if you must know, he carried the box up from his car to Kira's mansion steps and into the living room…(strong, right? Lol, just imagination! Ah, let it be since it's my story…)

"A-A-Athrun…help me! This box is heavy!" called Kira losing his strength and breath.

"(Sigh). Kira, man, you're hopeless. Here." Sighed Athrun. He grabbed one end of the box, while Kira grabbed the other end.

"Thanks man, my arms would have fallen off if you haven't help me just now."

"(Sigh). No problem. So, where are we putting this?"

"Uh…the attic…" said Kira pointing up.

"Ok, faster cuz this box is seriously heavy! And I'm holding on it more than you are."

* * *

_Back to the kitchen…_

"Lacus, stop sobbing. He must have a good reason or else! I'll—"

"Stop Cagalli, I don't want to hear it…" said Lacus wiping her tears.

"Aahhh! I can't take this anymore! Let's go and find that shit!" shouted Cagalli gently moving a sobbing Lacus to the living room.

* * *

_In the attic…_

"There, Lacus won't be able to find it!" said Kira clapping his hand clean.

"Right, I—" said Athrun. Then he heard the girls' voices downstairs.

* * *

_Downstairs…_

"Now, where the hell did they go?" said Cagalli loudly with a piss off voice.

"Do you think they left?" asked Lacus not sobbing any more but she was depressed.

* * *

_Attic…_

"Yoh Kira, they're searching for us!" informed Athrun to Kira.

"Crap, then let's go before they find us and the books." Said Kira walking out of the attic fast, Athrun followed and pushed back the attic ladder up.

* * *

_Back downstairs…_

"Hey, what's up girls?" greeted Kira blending in, hopping the girls didn't notice them walking down from the attic.

"You!" yelled Cagalli running towards her brother and grabbing his collar quickly. (It's all in the genes…) Kira and Athrun were in pure confused astonishment. Lacus was just in shock. (Well, she didn't know Cagalli wanted to kill her brother…nvm…)

* * *

End of chapter 21.

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews!) (N/A: So, what you thought is in that mysterious box? Books and files? Lol…)(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	22. Talk, Secrets, and Treasures Part 2

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **nope, nothing for me that I own that can be sunrise company or Gundam Seed/Destiny. How about you? Do you own something? Eh, I'm just curious…

**Answers to:**

**-**HentaiNoBakaChick57, JC-Athie, ovp, gseedlover:_ Yes, poor Kira…well, his weak to my view…sorry if u thought he will be stronger…anyways, thanks a lot you guys, I really enjoy reading your reviews! Thanks! _

**-**Cari-Akira: **i think Cagalli and Lacus thought that they were playboy magazines and slutty type stuff…**_Oh, u got a good guess! Well, I'm not telling the answer right now, so u have to be patient and read this chapter, cuz it's good _**cant believe that Cagalli told Lacus EVERYTHING about the night before and about what Athrun and Cagalli did to each other…**_Really? I thought it was ok, since they're best bud since little, oh well…_**Cagalli is gonna KILL Kira? **_Well, u'll read it in this chap._ **Athrun is stronger than Kira? **_Yah, shocking right? why? Cuz I thought Athrun was the perfect-perfect guy in this story, ;p oh well, that's how I like him anyways…yes, Athrun is the best. And you won in betting Athrun was better? Cool, I say so too. Too bad ur bro. Was picking the wrong guy…_

**-**Maeye: **You surely update so fast, I wish I were like you. **_Really? Thanks, guess I'm debut to my hobbies. Well, just try not to be lazy and u can do it like me. Well, I'm lazy too but at least I'm in tack like everyone else, I think…lol…_

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **Kira the ULTIMATE CO-ORDINATOR Can't carry the box? **_Lol, I know funny right? Lol…_**Lacus and Cags must have thought those are porn mags? **_Well, yes and no…_

**-** sofi: **Kira is an idiot.he al least his so called files and books could hide in athrun mansion. **_Well, the files were in…just read this chap and it will tell u trust me. Wait, ok yah read this chapter, it's good. _

**-** Freyris: **is it embarassing pictures of Kira? **_Really? Wow, I never thought of that…_

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Yes, it was perverted, but not to the point that it had to be rated M. It was also funny at the same time, which gave balance to the whole chapter. The chapter was funny and good…**_Oh, thanks that relieves me a little, cuz I thought no one would read it if it was like that…would you? If it was like that? _

**-** Sunflower Seeds: **Pervertedness is like love...Share the love...**_Lol, nice metaphore, where you got it from? Lol, nice tahnks…_

**Author's note: **Well thanks a bunch you guys! And thanks to everyone who read and review last chapter and so on. So, I conclude that everyone who is reading this, think that last chappie was not that perv? Or it was, eh, which ever. Anyways, thanks and I'll put a thumb tab on me brain if I put anything that offences you when you're reading this story and it's chapters. For my usual readers and reviewers, I really, really appreciate this help and support from u all. Man, this makes me cry, and I think this is way too…lame? Well, let's not waste your valuable time, so please go ahead, no perverted stuff this chapter. Just tell me if u do want some then I'll think about it for the next chapters, lol…well, dozo okudasai!** R&R!**

**

* * *

_Previously in chapter 21…_**

_"Hey, what's up girls?" greeted Kira blending in, hopping the girls didn't notice them walking down from the attic._

_"You!" yelled Cagalli running towards her brother and grabbing his collar quickly. (It's all in the genes…) Kira and Athrun were in pure confused astonishment. Lacus was just in shock._

* * *

**Ch. 22: Talk, Secrets, and Treasures Part 2**

"Cagalli!" said Athrun and Lacus surprised that she would do the same as Kira did to Athrun after the misunderstanding (A/N: Remember?). Athrun made Cagalli's hand release Kira's collar.

"Hey! Athrun let go of me!" shouted Cagalli.

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you?" asked Athrun pulling her away from Kira.

"Huh? You're still helping him? Oh, maybe you're part of this too, you pervert!" yelled Cagalli pushing Athrun off her back. He was way too strong for her to push him away.

"Huh? No, you got the wrong idea!" said Athrun taken back.

"Yah, sure. Then why hide it from us? The things in that box?" asked Lacus covering her restarting drops of tears with her hands.

"No, Lacus honey, you got the wrong idea." Said Kira trying to hug Lacus but she move away from him.

"Yah, right! Then tell us right now what the hell was in that box!" demanded Cagalli.

"Uhmm…" mumbled Kira turning red. He scratched his head not knowing what to say.

"See you won't say it! Then it's **that** then!" concluded Cagalli embarrassed but mad pointing at Kira.

"(Sigh). You really want to know?" asked Kira looking at his sister.

"Ah, yah. That's why I'm asking. Can't you see how hurt Lacus is?" asked Cagalli, Lacus nodded.

"Kira, just tell them." Said Athrun getting annoyed.

"Uhmm…well you see it's embarrassing. And it's not porn if you're wondering…it's…I can't say it!" said Kira blushing and mumbling at his words.

"It's not porn? Then what is it?" said Lacus and Cagalli in unison. They were surprise that it wasn't what they thought it was.

"It's…Athrun, can you tell them? Since I can't say it…Please!"

"(Sigh). Ok, look it's not porn if you're wondering again. It's **health books**…" explained Athrun sighing.

"**Health books**?" said the girls in unison.

"Kira sweetie, why would you need health books?" asked a wondering Lacus looking at a crimson red Kira.

"Well…" answered Kira. He couldn't say it, that's final.

"Ah! This is taking so long! My curiosity is killing me! Athrun since you know it then tell me first!" exclaimed Cagalli getting annoyed like Athrun.

"No, I want to hear it first too." Said Lacus in a strong voice cutting in Cagalli conversation. Everyone looked at her shock.

"Ok then, back to the topic. Those health books were for… health purposes, no, I don't mean about food…it's about…" said Athrun then blushed and turn his head away from them. The girls got the idea. Did you?

"Aahhhh!" screamed both of the girls.

"Ki-Kira, why would you want such books for?" asked Lacus shockingly.

"Yah, you perverted brother!" shouted Cagalli showing a fist at Kira.

"…Uhmm…well, since me and Lacus are getting married soon…I just wanted to know more…" said Kira. Lacus blushed and looked down the floor. There was a long silence among them.

* * *

"…Where did you get such books?" asked Cagalli breaking the silence.

"Uh…it was Athrun's." answered Kira without thinking of the later situation. Athrun smacked his face with his palm.

"_Stupid Kira, I told him not to tell…I think I should run…too late." thought Athrun. _

Cagalli stood up; her hair was covering her face. Dark clouds form around the atmosphere. "Athrun, why…why would you contain such books, huh?" asked Cagalli with a scary angry voice.

Athrun jumped. He felt torture coming to him. He put his hands in defense and said, "Cagalli, I can explain!"

"Of course you can explain! You filthy perverted bastard boyfriend of mine!" yelled Cagalli. Lacus and Kira moved away from the deadly couple. Cagalli tried to punch Athrun in the face but he caught it with his hand, just in time.

"Woh, that was close. Cagalli baby, sit please, I'll explain everything." Said Athrun sweating. She eyed him with a death glare.

"Fine. You better."

* * *

"I got those books because I had to act a movie main character about doctors and I didn't have a clue about medical stuff and such. So I decide to upgrade my knowledge and took a health course and yah that's how I obtain those books. It's not like I want to know those stuff. I just did it for the job, that's all."

"Oh, was it that movie called 'Love Surgery'?" asked Lacus in a happy mood.

"Yah, that one."

"Oh, I love that movie. It made me cry." Said Lacus cheerfully.

"Ookay, Athrun, keep telling." Demanded Cagalli showing a fist at him. She swore in her head that if he told a lie to her she would kill him, well, some sort of punishment exactly.

"…Ok, so after I finished the movie, I had no use of the books so I just left them in the shelf to dust. Then Kira suddenly asked me if I had such thing, and I thought that since I have those books at home and I don't even use them no more. I decided to give it away to him."

"I see…sorry Kira sweetie." Apologized Lacus giving him a sorrow face. Kira kissed her to accept the apology.

"Yah, me too. But you're still perverted bro." Said Cagalli making a disgusted face.

"Hey! Wait till you get marry then you will suffer not knowing what to do!" said Kira.

"…" Athrun was in blushing silence but Cagalli popped her anger meter up high and shouted, "Hah! Yah right! Why would Athrun and me have a problem consu…? …Opps…"

"What? How do you know you won't have problems? ……OMG! Athrun! What the hell have you done to my sister?" shouted Kira.

"No, Kira…I mean teasing…_oh, shit_…" said Cagalli then whispered mutters to herself.

"Teasing? That's even worse! AHHh, I'm going to kill you for trying sexual things to my little sister!" yelled Kira jumping up to attack a certain blue hair guy.

"Kira sweetie, calm down." Said Lacus pulling Kira back to his seat. He turned back to normal by Lacus voice.

"Is there anything else I don't know that you two are hiding? Huh?" questioned Kira.

"Oh shit, look at the time, I have to go home now bye" said Cagalli looking at her watch. She didn't even bring a watch, so she just pretended to look at an imaginary one, well, just to escape away form her crazy overly protective brother, Kira.

Cagalli stood up fast and pull Athrun from his shirt's collar to leave Kira's house.

"Wait!" said Kira.

"Bye Kira, Lacus." Waved Cagalli picking a shopping bag with her.

"Cagalli…"said Athrun getting dragged outside.

* * *

_Outside…_

"Finally out of his questionings…" sighed Cagalli letting go of Athrun collar. She started to walk down the stairs.

"Athrun? What's wrong?" asked Cagalli, turning back and seeing Athrun just standing there puzzled.

"I can't believe you told him that."

"Huh? Oh…well, it just slipped. Hey, can you give me a ride?"

"Eh? Didn't you drive here?" asked Athrun.

"No, Lacus and me went shopping then came back chatting until you guys came then, yah, now I'm right here without a ride. So, will you give me a lift?"

"Of course, hope on. Anything for my sweet princess." Said Athrun getting in his sport car.

"Stop calling Princess! And what's with 'sweet'?" shouted Cagalli entering his car.

"You don't like it?"

Cagalli blushed. "…Just drive…" she mumbled.

Athrun chuckled. "Ok…Hey, you forgot to buckle your seatbelt." Said Athrun pointing to her seatbelt. She looked down.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…wait, it's buckled already—" said Cagalli looking up but her speech was cut short by something that was blocking her mouth, it was someone's lips, a very warm kind of lips, Athrun's lips.

"…Athrun…" breath out Cagalli during their lip lock time.

Athrun moved away finishing the kiss he started. He sat on his own seat now.

He said breathlessly, "Enjoyed it?"

Cagalli blushed and whispered, "…yes…"

Athrun chuckled and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Let's take you home, you must be tired princess."

Cagalli didn't even bother to argue with her prince since she got her waiting present.

* * *

End of chapter 22.

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews!)

**(N/A: So, any other ideas, that you want me to write about in the next chapter? I'll pick the best one that u all can come up with! Or I'll just take all of them and make it all together, like the idea? If so, plz! Love yah!)**

N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	23. Task

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. But I would love to own Athrun…aw, he's so HOT, but then again he's Cagalli's, lucky her…

**Answers to:**

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **i luv it when they kiss! **_Oh, same here!_ **When cags waz thinking of punishment i waz like...depriving him of cough cough...**_ lol, really? Wow, I never thought of that. Oh, well, I should have put that instead…ah, heck. Good idea, by the way…_

**-**Cari-Akira: **bout the books... lol.. really have no idea what they were about…**_ lol, u really don't know? Well, it's when u get married then u have to do Cough with ur partner after ur wedding, get? …yah, Kira just wanted to know how to since he never did it before. Plus, he never seen a female's Cough before, so Athrun let his 'health body book' to show him. Gross, ne? and don't called urself dense, it's really ok to ask. I get lost and confused in my story too. I'm dumb to get lost in my own story, sigh…lol, don't mind me… _**i dun really have any ideas for teh next chapter... cant think of anything... hm... but some more Athrun and Cagalli teasing... NOT THAT THAT type... i mean, like funny type... NOT perv-ish type... ya know? lol... like making fun of each other or something...**_Oh ok, I'll put some in this chapter then, thanks. _

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Answer to your note at the start of the chapter: I don't think I can stand not reading that chappie since I've started reading the whole thing, so even if it was really perverted, I still would've read it. **_Oh, that's so touching to me, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Too mushy now? Lol, my apologies…_ **so Kira wanted health books. But then again, they won't be able to escape the wrath of Kira for toi long. Who knows, he'd even hunt them down at Athrun's place…**_Lol, maybe…_

**-** HentaiNoBakaChick57: **there's go Cagalli spilling out everything! **_Well, she's kinda clumsy in this story…_

**-** f4ll3n4ng31: **kira need that type of books? -coughs-**_Yah, he's so nervous that he's going to make a bad move so, he needed something to help him along, LMAO! _

**-** asucaga4ever: **luv this story! **_Thank you that you love this story…_**well poor kira... lol that was hilarious! health books haha! plz. athrun the perv! cagalli is a bad influence to him she did it to him.**_ Huh? How so? Athrun started it first, well; guys are normally perverted in my point of view (P.O.V.), Lol…_

**-** MiyuCagalli: **OMG OMG OMG; AthrunCagalli AthrunCagalli…** _wow, you seem really exited._

**-** ovp, gseedlover, Life.Love.Hate.Death. : _Thanks for reviewing!_

**Author's note: **Thanks for all of you…well, this is the same speech from before but eh, wat the heck, thanks again for reviewing and reading this story. I'm really glad that you enjoyed this past chapters; this means a lot to me! Well, this is my 23rd chapter that I done so far. I'm really proud of myself! Yay! Cheer my readers! I look forward to write more chapters! Well, let's not waste any more time so, please read on then later u can review or, well, do what you like after cuz I like my readers, well, to read anything, Lol…ok, I'm making no sense, lol…so **R&R! dozo okudasai!

* * *

**

**Ch. 23: Task**

"Mr. Turner, you wanted to see me?" asked a young girl in her 20's while entering her boss's office.

She glanced at the room and it seemed that his wife was around him, watering his plants. _"She likes plants, I think…"thought the girl._

"Yes, Ms. Mao, please sit down. I need to discuss something with you." Replied her boss in a calm voice.

"Ok." replied Inoue Mao sitting down in front of her boss. (Remember her?)

"(Sigh). It's about your article, here take a look." Mr. Turner sighed losing his calmness tossing the Valentine article to her lap.

"Huh? I don't see anything wrong—"

"Ms. Mao, this is the worst article I ever seen published. What happened to your talent, Ms. Mao? I trusted you to make an excellent article! Who were you with that research day, huh?" Mr. Turner said fuming. He asked her, most like questioning her.

"I-I…well, I was with Jun, my boyfriend—"

"Jun? Jun Matsumoto? The used to be J/B singer?"

"Eh? Yes, why—"

"Ms. Mao, I should inform you to get serious about this job or it's your job that you will lose instead of your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Life is never fair, huh? I'm saying that he's a bad influence to you since you published that crappy article."

"No Sir, he isn't!"

"Ms. Mao, do you want to get fired right now?"

"Please, Mr. Turner, I love him, don't drag him in this. It's my fault not his." She started crying.

"Ms. Mao, what—" said Mr. Turner but stopped talking by his wife, who finished watering the plants.

"Honey, I think you should just leave Ms. Mao alone. She's crying. There, there, don't cry dear. It's ok, my husband won't fired you or make you brake up with your sweet boyfriend." Said Mrs. Turner walking to Inoue or Ms. Mao by last name. She patted her back gently.

"…Thank you Mrs. Turner…" sobbed Inoue looking at Mrs. Turner.

"Ay, wife you're too soft on the employees." Said Mr. Turner to his wife while massaging his temples due to stress.

* * *

"Sorry, Sir." Apologized Inoue. 

"Ah, it's ok. Now, I want serious Information not stupid articles that make no sense to readers. Anyways, have you heard of this news of the famous Athrun Zala imposter?" said Mr. Turner trying not to lose his cool.

"Oh, that news…I was at that restaurant that day. I saw—"

That caught his attention. "Really? Hmm…what have you done there besides eating?" asked curiously Mr. Turner thinking.

"Well, me and Jun went to eat and since…I was working on that Valentines article, I saw a lovely couple that could fit in the article, but…" told Inoue finishing the rest of that incident.

* * *

"Ahahaha, Ms. Mao, you're brilliant once again!" 

"I am? Again? How so?"

"You got to talk to the famous Zala imposter, right? And you said that it sounded like the real Zala. Also, he's got a secret girl with him that no one knows about! Ahahaha, brilliant! Now, I want you to get the dirt out of the real Zala and his mystery girl. Afterward make sure it's the real guy. Then expose them together, and after that this company will have the high publicity score in the market! Ahahaha!"

"…"

"Ms. Mao? You got that?"

"Ah, yes…I'll carry out your orders Sir."

"Good, now go and get those information. I want this company to have the first scoop on this dirt first. Do whatever to get those information, got me Ms. Mao?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Go then."

* * *

"_How am I suppose to find this imposter in the real Zala?" _thought Inoue walking out of her boss's office. She sighed. 

"_First thing, search in the acting studio for clues…"

* * *

_

"Aachiii!" sneezed Athrun while acting a scene for his upcoming movie.

"CUT! ATHRUN, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" yelled loudly the suddenly hot-headed director.

"Sorry, I just sneezed. Let's try again, sorry about that." Apologized Athrun blowing his nose on a tissue that was given by an assistant.

"I have a funny feeling that someone was talking about me just a while ago. Weird…" thought Athrun trying to shake off that feeling.

"OK, one more take! Ready…" said the director forgiving him.

* * *

_After filming…_

"Geez, I'm exhausted. (Yawned)" Athrun said giving out a long yawn. He went inside to his private dressing room to change and go home after an exhausting day.

* * *

"Well, I'm here. I hope no one identified me in this make up artist disguise. Well, here goes nothing." Said Inoue entering the acting studio. She slipped by nicely, the security guy didn't even notice her.

* * *

_Athrun's dressing room…_

Entering his dressing room, Athrun grabbed his normal clothes and headed to his change room. He was about to go in, but then suddenly some pairs of soft hands wrapped themselves around his eyes blocking his view of the mysterious person behind him.

He was startled by the sudden action and asked, "Who is this? Mwu, is that you?"

Then Athrun thought, _"Wait a minute that can't be Mwu. He doesn't have **soft hands** and he's at the doctor for an appointment today, well, that was what he told me. Then who is it?" _

The mysterious person didn't answer instead blew **passionately **at his ear and whispered **seductively**, _"Athrun."_ Athrun blushed and thought, "Wait, that voice…"

"…Cagalli?" guessed Athrun in a low voice. (Who u thought it was? Inoue?)

"Of course Athrun! And surprised!" said Cagalli moving her soft hands away from his emeralds eyes. She hugged him from behind, leaving a kiss tingling on his neck.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?" asked Athrun moving her in front of him. He kissed her soft tender lips, just to taste her sweetness again.

After their loving kiss, Cagalli said, "I thought you would like to have me here with you."

"I do, but I'm just startled that you came."

"Guess I surprised you, right?"

"Yes, my seductive princess." Said Athrun pecking her on her lips and then her cheeks. Cagalli giggled to his actions.

"Well, I have to change now. Care to watch?" said Athrun getting in the change room asking her in a seductive voice.

Cagalli's face flushed crimson red. "No, thank you. I'll wait till **later**." Spoke Cagalli like in a sarcastic tone.

Athrun chuckled. "If not then, care to come over today? I have something for you, princess."

She blushed even redder. "What? Athrun—"

"Just come over, it's a surprise. Don't miss out or I'll be hurt."

Cagalli go the idea and giggled. "Ok, ok. Well, see yah later, my perverted boyfriend." Said Cagalli giggling and followed by blowing a kiss at him. She left the room after that.

Athrun chuckled and went back to finish his changing.

* * *

Walking outside Athrun's dressing room, Cagalli bumps into someone, a young lady in her 20's. 

"Opps, sorry." Apologized Cagalli to the dark hair girl who replied, "It's ok, no worries."

Cagalli smiled, then walk away leaving the girl thinking, _"Why was that pretty blonde walking out of Zala's room? Maybe she's a friend of his? …Oh, well I should focus hard to get those info…"_

* * *

End of chapter 23. 

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	24. OMG! Wait, what now?

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. But I would love to own Athrun…aw, he's so HOT, but then again he's Cagalli's, lucky her…

**Answers to:**

**-** aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **luved it when cags waz seducing him…**_Yah, me too. lol_

**-** ovp: **the girl keeps missing her story! **_Lol, well she part of the point here…_

**-** MiyuCagalli: **so everybody will know their secret soon…**_yup_

**-** Cari-Akira: **i hope Cagalli doesnt think anything of inoue adn Athrun when inoue goes in…**_oh? Ehehe, u'll find out soon…yah, I forgot too, about her last name when I was typing this chapter…lol, me klutz. _**Health books... sorry that i made you said it.. must be cough embarassing…**_No, no it's really ok. I just thought everyone knew. It's ok really._

**-** asucaga4ever: **this is inoue girl seems ok. she shouldn't b dating jun then. i really dont like him remember? **_Yes, I remember. Well, there is a point why she is with the jerk Jun all the sudden…just wait…it will come in one of the chapters…maybe/maybe not…_

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **seems like Cagalli caught Athrun's perverted-ness…**_Lol, yah that's true…_

**-** HentaiNoBakaChick57: **Jeez poor Athrun! It gotta be hard to br famous! **_Yup, yup! It is, well for him…_

**-** gseedlover, Life.Love.Hate.Death., purpleeyednekoyoukai: _Thanks for your reviews, I enjoyed it!_

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! I was suppose to update yesterday but then I didn't finish the chapter draft write-up on my notebook so I couldn't put it on the computer…sigh…and I got sick for 3 days now…yah got the cold…and I felt depressed for something I can't talk about…multi-sigh…anyways, right now I'm feeling a little better! Thanks to everyone who read and review this and so on chapters! With my special love to everyone who was or were waiting for this fic, well, now, here you go! Enjoy! **R&R!**

**P.s. if there is anything wrong tell me, cuz I got dizzy while typing this chapter…thnx…**

**Summary so far: **Athrun and Cagalli are together in secret only MxM and KxL knows. Someone, who happens to be Inoue Mao. (New girlfriend of Jun Matsumoto. he used to be Cagalli's ex.) She is a journalist and a photographer, who is sent to find the famous Athrun Zala's dirty secrets, and plus the truth of the rumor that was been spread. Now will Inoue find out or not? What will Athrun and Cagalli do if she does? Read this Chapter and u will know! Read on!

* * *

**Ch. 24: OMG! Wait, what now?**

"Oh, he's coming out!" thought a dark hair girl named Inoue Mao, who secretly hided behind a tree plant, so that the famous Zala won't see her. She followed him to the parking slot, near his car.

"_It seems like he's going home now. Well, let's chase or I'll be me who its going to be chased…out of my job that is…" thought Inoue getting in her car normally so he won't notice her been suspicious._

------------------------30 minutes of driving--------------------------------

"Damn it! I lost him…well, who cares, I got prepared for this situation…(laughs) _thank god that I got your address earlier in my hands Zala._ Now, I just have to wait at your house. But first, I should change my car or else he's going to notice I follow him, _if he does…" she said out loud in a frustration way.

* * *

_

Soon after she changed her car, well, she borrows a friends', she drove to Zala's address.

After arriving she said, "So, this is his house…Wow, nice mansion, I should say, it's huge…oh, here he comes…what took him so long? He came before me …hmm…somehow it looks like he's holding flowers…flowers? Why does he have flowers with him? Fan gifts? Yah, maybe, cuz I heard he has no girlfriend currently now and he's a hotshot in the acting departments. So, yah…it's fan gifts…he's smiling…hmm…I better take some pictures of this… " Said Inoue to herself. She moved to the back of her exchanged car to the rear seat and took out her camera.

She took several pictures of him until he got inside his mansion and closed the door behind him. She got out of the car and moved quickly not trying to attract anything into contact. She stopped at his gate. "Damn, stupid gate…I got an idea…"

* * *

_Inside Athrun's lovely home with a lovely blond waiting…(finally I can talk about them…)_

"Hey, what took you so long to come?" asked Cagalli annoyed of waiting for her Athrun. Before at the acting studio, he gave her his spare key so she could have gone first inside instead of standing like a stalker outside.

"Oh, hey, you came. And I thought you wouldn't come." Joked Athrun smiling.

"Haha, funny. Of course I'll come…hmm…what's that?" Cagalli said half jokingly half sarcastically, giving him a soft greeting kiss on the lips. While their kiss, her eyes open a little; catching something on Athrun's hand which he tried hiding it behind him after he came in his mansion. It was multicolor, but what was it?

"Ah, you caught me. And I thought I could hide from you. This are for my sweet beautiful Cagalli." Athrun spoke, as he was a little kid who got caught in a tag game. He took the bouquet that he was hiding and gave it to Cagalli. He blushed to her sweet surprise.

"Oh wow, thanks. They're beautiful." thanked Cagalli for the multi-colored roses she received from her sweet loving Athrun. Then she curiously asked, "But what for?"

"For my sweet Cagalli of course because I love her so much I just wanted to give her a give, that's why." Answered Athrun suddenly hugging her squashing the poor bouquet of roses between them. (So much for the bouquets.) Athrun didn't mind cuz he could always give her more. During their hugging he kissed her fully on her rose-colored lips.

"…A-Ath-Athrun…the flowers…" managed to said Cagalli in between their kiss.

"Nah…they are…ok…" reply Athrun not letting go of her lips.

"(Gasp)!" a gasp was heard, but from outside. Who?

Athrun and Cagalli broke away fast and apart of each other from the sudden noise.

"Athrun…what was that?" asked a worry Cagalli walking near him, pulling lightly on his shirt.

"…I think, it's nothing…or it might be…Cagalli, help me close the curtains and windows…" said Athrun troubled then thought of what it might be.

"Huh? Close the curtains and windows? Why?" Cagalli questioned puzzled in his sayings.

"Just do it…I'll tell you later…" answered Athrun in a rush. Cagalli not wanting to ask more until they finish the task, she worried but she set it a side, for a while.

* * *

"Shit! They found out! Damn it! I'm so gonna get fired…unless, I got a plan…" said the dark hair so called paparazzi. She hided in a flower buss. 

"And plus, I didn't even take a shot of them kissing…that blond was the one I bumped into and I saw her coming out of his dressing room. She's Athrun secret girl, huh? I need to research about her…I'm not letting that couple get away from me…"

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" answered Inoue in a small voice so that she could not be heard. After listening to the other person on the other line she said, "But…alright, I'll right back…"

"_Shoot, so much for my plan…" thought Inoue getting piss-off.

* * *

_

"I think we're safe now." Sighed Athrun closing his **room** window. Cagalli finished earlier than him, so she decided to help him.

"Uh, Athrun what do you mean 'we're safe now'? I don't get it, well? Tell me." Asked Cagalli with a concerned look but still puzzled. She sat on the edge of his bed. They were in the second floor of his mansion, in **his master bedroom**.

"What I'm saying is…maybe, I think, someone founded out about 'us', that's why we heard that gasp outside. I think someone followed me on my way home…" explained Athrun also with a worried look. He paced around his room thinking.

Cagalli gasped in shock to his speech. "…Athrun, what do we do now?"

"Guess, we can't hide it forever, huh?"

"You're saying we should expose ourselves to the media? Are you crazy? "

"No, I didn't mean that…well, sort of…wait, I'm still thinking about it—" said Athrun pacing around the floor.

"Uh, Athrun, can you please sit down? You are making me dizzy pacing around and around, non-stop. Just sit here." Asked Cagalli with a little irritated voice. She patted on the bed to indicate him where to sit. Ah, wrong choice girl.

"…Oh, am I? Well, are you tempting me to sit beside you or more?" asked Athrun grinning. He got the bad idea, wink. He held on to her hands and pressed them to his lips.

Cagalli blushed. "A-Athrun, what are you thinking? …Never mind…we're in a situation here, and you keep fooling around!" A blushing Cagalli exclaimed at the end.

Athrun laughed. "What are you laughing about?" asked the furious blond. She didn't like people to laugh at her, specially her boyfriend, embarrassing I say.

"Guess I made you way too serious…princess you hang around me way too much." Laughed Athrun coming closer to her.

"Wh-what? Athrun don't! Stay away from me!"

"Why? When we could have a little fun, isn't what you told me before? **Miss-I'm-so-Daring**?"

"…I knew I shouldn't have told you that to you, you perverted boyfriend! Ah, c'mon, get serious!"

"Oh, we'll get serious alright." Said Athrun in a husky tone. He enjoyed teasing her as much as kissing her soft lips. He moved closer and closer.

"Now…don't…ahhh! Uufff!" said Cagalli with fears in her ember eyes, trying to push away from him with her hands and moved at the same time. What she didn't realize was that she was at the end of her stop. Her hands touching nothing behind her, it was so fast she didn't notice until she felt, her hurt back starting to soar. She obviously fell off the bed dragging poor lusty Athrun down with her.

"Ouch…my back…" said Cagalli touching her soar back. She tried to get up but felt something heavy on top of her. Opening her eyes, it widen as she found her Athrun on top of her. Her face turned cherry red as she remembered that this happened before when they first met. (Hospital, my readers, remember? Lol, lots of fun!)

"My, my, Cagalli, do you have a habit of falling of anyone's bed? Cuz, if you do then you are addicted to do it." Joked Athrun laughing his head off, Cagalli just burst, "You do have weird cheesy lines, huh Zala?"

"Now don't call me Zala, Cagalli Hibiki." Said Athrun laughing afterwards.

Cagalli who didn't get the joke turned red because of their closeness. Even though they were a couple, Cagalli wasn't use to do teasing, too much teasing I mean. Guess, she got it all from her dear Athrun, bad influence he is to her. But hey, at least she learned something, right?

There was an awkward silent between them, Athrun lower his head to kiss her but Cagalli suddenly asked, "Did you have to fall on top of me, huh?" just to break of the ice.

"What? But it was you that fell and drag her prince charming, moi, along with her, isn't that right, princess Cagalli?" answered Athrun.

Cagalli now realizing and blushed though she was already blushing "Shut up! Now, get off me Mr. Smart-ass!"

Athrun chuckled. "You're so cute when you are like that." Commented Athrun giving her a fast kiss on the lips before getting off her, if he stayed too long in her island, he'll be dead by now. He handed her something, something in a small package with little words written on it. Her eyes widen.

Athrun skipped away quickly like a little 5 year old after getting candies and other sweets of who knows what. Cagalli got up with a furious face and yelled, "ATHRUN ZALA COME BACK HERE! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

End of chapter 24. 

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	25. The Impatient Package

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. But I would love to own Athrun…aw, he's so HOT, but then again he's Cagalli's, lucky her…

**Answers to:**

**-**Maeye: **Sorry coz I only review now…**_Oh, it's ok…_**BTW Brilliant chappie**_…thanks!_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **stalker...lol...juz like a certain reporter...**_Lol, well u can say that…_**the kissing parts were so KAWAII!squeals**_ Lol, I see…_

**-**ovp: **what was package…**_Ah, the wrapper, my the good wrapper, I knew someone or everyone was goin' to ask me that…well, u see…just read this chapter, it'll tell yah, lol…_

**-**MiyuCagalli: **ur fic always makes me smiles…**_Oh, I'm so happy to hear that, thnx!_

**-**kiuna'yukina: **Perverted Ath and Cags is the best! Gotta get more of that!**_Oh, tnks for the idea…(evil laugher)…yes, there will be more in this chapter!_ **What did Athrun give Cagalli? You know, the little something with words?**_ Well, u'll know if u read this chap._

**-**Cari-Akira: **well, looks like inoue doesnt exactly remember or know Cagalli from magazines and stuff cuz she is a model...**_Yah, she forgot how Cagalli looked like, Inoue is kinda dense. _**this chapter was written very well! **_Thank you very much! _**guess Cagalli led Athrun to teh wrong idea once again, like on Valentines day… **_Lol, yah…_** i do rememeber the hospital scene thigny... pretty funny! **_Lol! _**what was teh package and what was written ono it that made Cagalli so mad? **_Read this chap. For info on the package thingy…_

**-**gseedlover, f4ll3n4ng31: **what did he give her? **_Read this chap. For info on the package thingy…_

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **the news on the magazine's front pages will be something like "Athrun Zala "exposed" But then again, she wasn't able to get a piccie of them kissing. **_Wow, nice imagination! Yah, true Inoue didn't take a pic cuz, I want to stretch the story longer…u'll see…_

**-** Sunflower Seeds: **For some weird reason...I think the small package is a condom...Blame me and my perverted mind...**_Wow, I…(blushes)…no I don't blame u, it's that… Read this chap. For info on the package thingy…_

**Author's note: **I'm terribly sorry again! Please forgive me! I was suppose to update days ago but then I didn't finish the chapter draft write-up again on my notebook so I couldn't put it on the computer…sigh…and I had no idea what to write until something pop into my head and now… I wrote it! Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and review this and so on chapters! With my special love to everyone who was or were waiting for this fic, well, now, here you go! Enjoy! **R&R!**

**WARNING: **What you are going to read is a **slight** of **NON-kid/Teen stuff**, so if u don't feel very comfortable reading this whole chapter then I should advise you to drop and roll anyway form this page and move on to something else! I'm only warning yah now, don't say I didn't! Sigh, then plz proceed. Dozo!

* * *

_**Previously in chapter 24…**_

"_Shut up! Now, get off me Mr. Smart-ass!"_

_Athrun chuckled. "You're so cute when you are like that." Commented Athrun giving her a fast kiss on the lips before getting off her, if he stayed too long in her island, he'll be dead by now. He handed her something, something in a small package with little words written on it. Her eyes widen._

_Athrun skipped away quickly like a little 5 year old after getting candies and other sweets of who knows what. Cagalli got up with a furious face and yelled, "ATHRUN ZALA COME BACK HERE! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

_

**Ch. 25: The Impatient Package**

After she yelled she looked at what he gave her. It was a glossy white package, with the words "Love, love, love" written on it. The words were colored hot red and blush pink with some hearts around it. She sighed with anger. How dare he give her "Protection"? She was furious and different thoughts jump to her head. She immediately thought that she should yell face to face with her boyfriend, the guy who gave her this 'thingy'. She decided to get out of his room to find that bastard, placing that 'package' in her white skirt pocket before getting out. (A/N: Shock?)

* * *

_Outside his room…_

Cagalli saw Athrun quickly sneaking in a room. She ran after to catch up. He saw her at the corner of his eyes, but did not turn around to face her. With a smile he went in quickly closing the door behind him.

"Ah, that jerk!" murmured Cagalli with some other curses under her breath.

She stood in front of the door. She wonder what was inside, that Athrun want to go in so badly. Cagalli banged on the door with her curiosity and grabbed the doorknob with her hand and turned it. The door opened without struggle, then she thought, _"Hmm…that's weird, I'm sure that jerk lock this door when he went in."_

She went in and closed the door behind. Now her curiosity was killing her, and besides she didn't get to see much of Athrun's rooms since there were so many in a mansion like his.

"Athrun?" she said looking around and awed in amazement. There were tones of different books piled neatly on the high bookcases that were nearly to touch the ceiling. The windows to its sides were huge, and there was a big desk with a laptop on it, all this looked like a very huge office.

"_But Athrun is an actor not a business man…"_ thought Cagalli walking around admiring the beautifully design room. She reached a black leather expensive sofa. She touched the material, and started to think of something. Just that moment she forgot that a certain blue hot guy was in the room.

But all of a sudden a pair of familiar hands grabbed her by the waist, startling Cagalli. She turned around with a startled face to only see the person that she was looking for.

"I scared yah? Didn't I?" asked the blue hair man. Her frighten face suddenly heat up with sudden rage that you probably would like to run away from.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Suddenly, scaring me from behind. What you want to scare the life out of me, huh?" asked Cagalli angrily shouting, turning around to face the man and hitting him on the chest.

Athrun chuckled. "What's so funny? Answer me damn it!" said Cagalli getting angrier than she was before.

"Ah, you're so cute when you're angry like this. Sorry, Cagalli for scaring the life out of you." Apologized Athrun taking one of her hands and pecking it on it in a romantic form making Cagalli blushed. She looked around her and noticed one of his arms was around her waist. "…" She was silent.

"_Wait, wasn't I suppose to get angry with him?" thought Cagalli nudging around her brain trying to find to answer, but found none, yet. _

Athrun lean forward to give her a tender kiss on the lips. His lips were so close; Cagalli noticed and change her mood, to a bad one. Few inches to his lip landing, then suddenly something stopped them from landing to its designated place.

Athrun opened his eyes finding an angry again Cagalli pinching closed Athrun's lips with her fingers. Boy, was she still mad.

"You think you can kiss me anytime you want, huh? And Athrun Zala, care to explain what's this?" asked Cagalli letting go of his lips and got something out of her white skirt pocket, the glossy white package, with the words "Love, love, love" written on it with words that were colored with hot red and blush pink and some hearts around it.

"_I knew, she would ask…sigh…**IDIOT!** Hey!** I told you that she would never buy it…idiot**…Hmm…shut up! Ah shit, I'm doomed now…" thought Athrun arguing with his mind. He lost to it, well, himself._

"Well? Nothing to say, huh?" asked Cagalli demanding the truth very forcefully. Just don't look at her eyes; you are going to get suck into it. Remember kids; it's all in the genes.

Athrun sweat dropped. "Play it cool, cool, remember cool…" thought Athrun setting a plan, well, so call a plan of his.

"Well, you see…it's a—" he tried to say it, the magic word, but Cagalli beat him to it.

"I know what it is! I'm asking why do you have such thing? Are you cheating on me?"

"Huh? Cheating? My Cagalli, no! Don't jump to conclusions! That's for…"

Cagalli eyed him. "For? Tell me or I'll leave!"

"…For…us…" said Athrun in a low voice, blushing and turning his face away.

Hearing that, Cagalli blushed crimson red. There was a long dead silence between them. Finally, Cagalli said something to break the awkward ice. "Why would you care so much to…do it with me?" asked Cagalli turning her gaze at him though she didn't want to.

"…Well, because I love you so much that I would do anything for you. Cagalli, I love you so much. Do you love me?" said Athrun embarrassed. He pecked her on the cheek.

She felt so touch by his word, so she let him peck her on the cheek and answered, "I love you too. But…there is need to…moved that far…are you that desperate?" she asked seeing his blush.

"Nah, it's ok…I guess—" reply a disappointed Athrun.

"But you know what, since you were so nice to me and got me a little angry and also, gave me my favorite flowers, I'll let you pass…just for this moment, just now…"

Athrun's frowned turned up and smiled happily. "Oh, Cagalli!" he said embracing her fast but gentle, pouncing on her, making her fall on the lather couch with her back to it. Athrun felt on top of her, she giggled to his touch.

He enjoyed her giggles. Athrun kissed her on the lips then to her neck and then moving down lowly…

RING. RING.

The loud phone ring made them both jump up. Athrun swore something. "Ah, man!"

"Just answer it Athrun." said Cagalli sitting up. She fixed her hair and clothing.

"Ok, princess. I'll pick it up." Replied Athrun piss off of getting disturbed when he was doing something, important. He lazily walked over to the phone that was sitting on his big desk.

"Yes? Zala's residence, who's speaking?" greeted Athrun in a polite tone, hiding his annoyed side.

"Athrun Honey? Is that you?" asked the person who is calling. (Who u thought it was?)

"Mom? Yah, it's me. What's wrong?" asked Athrun surprised that his dear mother would call right now. It's 9 o'clock. She should be in bed by now.

"Athrun dear, do you have a long break coming up, right?" asked his mom.

"Huh? Ah, yes mom. How do you know?"

"Oh, I asked Kira, dear."

"_AH! KILL THAT KIRA! Fuck! I shouldn't have told him. And if I hadn't then he wouldn't have told my mom, then she wouldn't call me. And then Cagalli and me would have…Fuck! I hate this!" thought Athrun hitting himself mentally. He totally spaced out._

Cagalli sat on top of the desk next to him and facing him. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked him as she saw him just standing there all spaced out.

"Athrun dear?" asked his mom worried that he didn't say anything.

Cagalli got and idea to wake him up. She leaned towards him and kissed him teasingly. He woke. "Uhmm…" he moaned a little to her fast teasing action. Cagalli giggled.

"Athrun?" asked his mom; hearing girl giggles on the phone line.

"Huh? Mom? Ah, what's wrong?"

"Do you have a girl over at your house?"

* * *

End of chapter 25.

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)

**(N/A: So, what do you think Athrun's mom will say? Will she get angry or…?)**

(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	26. Planning

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise. But if I did then I don't know what to do with it…sell it maybe? J/k, lol…I don't know why I would sell it…lol…stupid head of mine…lol…

**Answers to:**

**-**AceRaptor: **finally people are finding out about their relationship…**_Yup! You got it! Is has to happen somewhere in the story._** i bet Athruns mom will say: "its about damn time for you to settle down, now i want my grandkids!" (joking about the last part lol) and shell embarrass the hell outta Athrun **_…Lol! Now that's cute! Don't worry about joking, I might put it in the story…hmm, good idea…yah, maybe…I'll think about it. Thnx!_

**-**Zala's Assassin: **ahaha! Athrun's is big trouble! Hahaha! **_Lol, that's a lot of laughter, ne? Athrun in trouble? Maybe…_

**-**MiyuCagalli: **so Athrun really want to have...it...with Cagalli…**_Lol, yah, well, that's Athrun to you…_**i think her mother must arrive at Athrun's house soon? **_Oh, great idea! Maybe…_

**-** kiuna'yukina: **Seriously... Protection!** _Lol, yup, protection!_**Athie's a perv...**_Yes, unfortunately he is…_**You're chapters always make me drop dead laughing! **_Oh, really? Thanks, I'll try to keep it like that…_**Ho Boy...Athrun's in for it now...Wonder what his mom's gonna do...**_Yah, I wonder too…just read this chapter…_

**-**Sunflower Seeds: **Athrun's mommy...lol…**_Yes, athrun's mommy, it's funny if you say it outloud, it sounds like u're a little kid, lol…_

**-**Life.Love.Hate.Death.: **That was a really CUTE chap.! **_Thanks! I thought it was cute too!_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **shouldn't Athrun's mother be proud/happy or something that her son finally got a girl? I mean, she isn't as evil as Patrick Zala is she? **_Well, I'm not allow to spoil the fun of this chapter so, you have to find out reading this chapter. Sorry, no spoil…oh, one thing…I could tell you…she's happy…_

**-**Maeye: **Yeah mom... she's cagalli... you're soon to be daughter-in-law! **_Lol, nice! But way too fast to be that, guess she has to wait…_**hmm maybe Athrun's mom won't get mad…**_you think so? Maybe…_

**-**ovp, gseedlover: _Thanks! I appreciate it!_

**-**Cari-Akira: **so Athrun's mom figures it out! Wonder how Athrun will cover up... or wil he at all...? im guessing that his mom will get the idea that they were doing it... lol.. but they were about to... so ya... lol! cant believe that Athrun would give her THAT! lol... im so proud! i actually KNOW what it is now! **_Lol, the mom knowing her son is doing it while talking? Lol, now that's funny! Yah, now you know what it is…protection…lol…_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE**: athy is desperate...ne? **_You bet yah! He's way too…lol…_

**Author's note: **Well, my good readers! I got great news for yah! First, I got this chapter finish and ready to go for you all to read! Second, I got a short fic that is out right about now! It's called **Medication**. It's funny with misunderstandings and pure romance for AxC! It's in the rated M section! I know, you're wondering why M? Well, it's because it contains…well, you know…No, not that kind, only sort of teasing…yah, teasing…good long teasing…yah, lol…Ok, too much of the news! Lol, just read it for fun! You'll laugh so much! Trust me! Anyways, back to this story! Please enjoy it! **R&R!**

**WARNING: **What you are going to read is a slight of **NON-kid/Teen stuff**, so if u don't feel very comfortable reading this whole chapter then I should advise you to drop and roll anyway form this page and move on to something else! I'm only warning yah now, don't say I didn't! Sigh, then plz proceed. Dozo!

* * *

_**Previously in chapter 25…**_

"_Athrun?" asked his mom; hearing girl giggles on the phone line._

"_Huh? Mom? Ah, what's wrong?" _

"_Do you have a girl over at your house?"

* * *

_

**Ch. 26: Planning **

"Huh? Ah, well…yes, mom." Said Athrun telling the truth. He couldn't hide it from his mom, she'll eventually know.

"Oh, how lovely! You know what? I'm thinking now, about your vacation that will be for a week and a half. Me and your dad would like you to visit us at the beach house and maybe bring your special girl to introduce to us, ok?" said Athrun's mom cheerfully.

"…" Athrun was happy that he's mom would be proud of him to have a girlfriend. Though, he never thought of visiting his parents back at the beach house bringing Cagalli along with him.

He thought about the idea. _"It's actually a good way for Cagalli and me to run away from that paparazzi for a while. A week and a half…not bad…" _

"Athrun dear?" asked his mom worried of his respond.

"Just wait a minute mom, I'll ask her now." Said Athrun in content tone. He lowered the phone, facing Cagalli, who was playing around with his laptop.

"Cagalli?"

"Hm? What is it?" asked Cagalli leaving Athrun's laptop alone.

"You want to go and meet my parents in Kyoto?" asked Athrun.

"Sure…ehhhhh? Kyoto? Isn't that too far from here? And meet your parents? Isn't that a bit too much for you to offer me? …We just met." Said Cagalli in surprise.

Athrun chuckled. "No, it's ok. Besides, my mom is dying to meet you. She just asked me to bring you along so she can meet you in person."

"…Wait, how does she knows about you and me?" asked Cagalli puzzled.

"Oh, she heard you giggling and asked, so I just told her about us. Don't worry my mom is not going to bite. She is the nicest mom you will ever meet and can keep secrets. So, can you come? Please, for me?" asked Athrun with cute adorable puppy eyes.

Cagalli giggled. "Of course I'll come, I love to meet your mom and dad." Replied Cagalli connecting her arms around Athrun's neck and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Athrun smiled. "Thanks, I'll love you to meet them; they're the best, and trust me. Oh, just wait. …Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie? Did she say yes?" asked his mom in excitement.

"She said yes. She'll love to meet you and dad, she said."

"Oh, how wonderful! I love to meet her too. Athrun dear, are you flying tomorrow or taking the bullet train to Kyoto?"

"Oh, flying. I'll reserve a jet for Cagalli and me today. I'll be there at…probably 3 p.m., I think."

"That's great. I can't wait to see my little boy grown up, plus bringing a special girl with him home! This is just a dream!"

"Mom, I'm only 22. I'm not your little boy any more."

"Well, your old dear mother likes it when her son all-grown-up is still a little cute boy she raised, good memories. (Sniff, sniff). Well, I won't waste your time since you have to make reservations and pack your suitcase right away for tomorrow. Ok, then, bye my little dear son. I'll see you at home when you come tomorrow."

"Ok, bye mom." Said Athrun putting the phone down to the receiver.

"Mama's boy." Said Cagalli suddenly smirking at Athrun. She heard the part where he said that he wasn't a little boy anymore. That made her giggled, which he didn't catch yet.

"What? No, I'm not!" said Athrun blushing from embarrassment.

"Sure, mama's boy." Cagalli laughed while standing up from the desk.

Athrun blushed again more embarrassed then before. He started to tickle her for payback. She screamed and run away form him, while Athrun was chasing her to tickle her. Laugher was heard from both of them.

* * *

_In the living room…_

After tickling Cagalli so much, he gave up laughing. He called for reservations and came to sit down beside a bored Cagalli, who was flipping the channels with the control remote.

"Anything good?" asked Athrun put an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, all boring news and stuff." Said Cagalli bored to death.

Athrun started playing around with her hair with his fingers. He got an idea to entertain them, "You know…"

"Hm? What is it?" asked Cagalli turning to her side to face him.

Athrun hit the close button to shut off the TV screen.

"…We could continue to our little event, before my mom called…" said Athrun moving her closer to him.

Cagalli blushed. "You don't remember do you?"

"Huh? Remember? Remember what?"

"That I said only that moment, just that time, you're allow to." Said Cagalli smartly.

Athrun groaned. "Not fair, I wasn't even finish!" he pouted like a little kid crossing his arms together.

Cagalli giggled. "Too bad." She looked at the clock above the TV. "I have to go now. I have to call Murrue and tell her that I'm taking a vacation with you to your parents house, for a week and a half." Said Cagalli standing up, but Athrun pulled her back. She landed on his lap gently.

"Don't go, you can stay with me for the night. And maybe we can more memories together." Said Athrun seductively, kissing her neck.

"Ay, you perverted Athrun, what am I going to do with you? You're unusable in the head." Laughed Cagalli.

Athrun laughed. "Well, then you can fix me."

Cagalli giggled and thought for a moment aloud. "You know if you catch me then I might stay. So, catch me if you can." Said Cagalli running off fast. Athrun laughed and follow behind as fast as he could to catch her.

And so the 2 so-called 'mature' adults ran around the big mansion, Athrun was chasing Cagalli around for god knows how long. At the end, Athrun caught Cagalli and well, your imagination can lead you to what they are doing after all the chasing.

* * *

_Next bright sunny morning…(It's late spring, early summer now…sorry, I forgot to tell you guys earlier…)…Cagalli called Murrue last night, before doing that…_

"Ungh, it's too sunny!" complaint a blonde covering her eyes with her hands. She rolled around the bed bumping into something that felt like a body, a man's body.

"Have nice dreams?" asked a blue hair man beside her, pecking her on the cheeks.

"Hm? Yah, I did." Replied Cagalli cuddling closer to Athrun.

"Anything about me in there?" asked a smiling Athrun. He remembered yesterday's event at night.

"Hmm…nope." Thought Cagalli out loud. Athrun frowned. And she laughed by his looked on his face and said pecking him on the nose, "Of course, silly!"

"Oh, you were playing around with me, huh? Bad Cagalli." said Athrun smirking. He started to tickle her.

"Ahh! Stop! Please stop! Athrun!" begged Cagalli, laughing.

"Oh, begging me, huh? You want more, huh? Ok." said Athrun grinning.

"No, don't you dare!"

--------------They---------------did--------------it--------------again-----------LoL----------

"Oh, god. I can't have enough of you." Athrun said panting for air.

"You pervert! I'm leaving." Said Cagalli putting on her clothes.

"Wait, were are you going?" asked Athrun lifting his head. He was still lying around his bed.

"Athrun, I have to pack my bags if you want me to come with you to visit you parents. You don't expect me to wear the same clothes, right? Also, I have to take a shower now."

"Oh, yah…true…sorry, I forgot. I got caught up on our little event."

"Sure. Get up, you have to drive me to my house to get my stuff."

"Ok. Wait, I have to take a shower or you want me walking naked with your perfume scent?" said Athrun in a sarcastic-perverted voice at the end.

"No, it's ok. You can walk around naked and smell like me, if you want. I don't mind…HURRY UP I SAID!" said Cagalli mockingly.

Athrun grinned. "You are so cute. Just wait, I'll be fast." He went to the shower fast.

"Ok, finish, let's go." Said Athrun dressed and all.

"Wait." Said Cagalli remembering something.

"What?"

"Isn't that paparazzi still outside?"

"No, I saw her leaving yesterday. She got a phone call, I heard it ring, and I thought it was my phone, but it was hers/his."

"Ok, hope he/she doesn't notice that we're gone. Oh, well. Let's worry about that later. Yah…well, let's go now…"

"Ok." they both left the mansion, direction, to Cagalli's house.

* * *

End of chapter 26.

(N/A: again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)

**(N/A:** Ok, I know I got way out of hand about the smex stuff…I just got too carry away! I couldn't erase it, since I put it in already. And well, sorry if you got offended about that part or not. Anyways, my readers, there is another short story that I made for you to enjoy, if you like smex stuff, though i told yah once, I'm just reassuring, lol. Lol, it's rated M…I know, yes, I'm a hentai, but eh, whatever. It's called **Medication**. Read it, it's lol funny! AxC!)

(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	27. Meet the parents

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. Nah, just screwing around, I own this plot only. Sad, lol.

**Answers to:**

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **who cares if ur a hentai...we like, all r...lol…**_Lol, thanks for ur support or encouragement!_** luv when they ...do ...it...**_Lol, really? Actually I had fun too! Lol!_** OMG...u noe those stories where the guy like has to marry a girl in...da dayz...ya...make athy's mum luv cags so much that she engages them...**_Lol, yah…_

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **For the last few days I can't seem to login…**_Yah, me too. The site was been repair, I think that's why._

**-**ovp, MiyuCagalli, gseedlover, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Maeye, Life.Love.Hate.Death.: **THEY DID IT HAHA! **_Yup! They did it! I got tried of making Athrun the hungry dog, so I just had to put them together, together._

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **must read that Medication story...**_That's good, pls read it, lol…_** I hope they put some protection when they did it. I mean, anything could happen to... Cagalli.**_ Yah, true that could happen to Cags. But u know, the little glossy package that Athrun gave her? Yup, they used that, and don't ask me how they put it…_

**-**Cari-Akira: **Athrun and Cagalli DID do it a lot... **_Yup, they did it! Lol! _**you really ARE a hentai... **_Yes, I am, and proud of it to give u goodies, lol…_**but no worries! i wonder what will happen when Cagalli meets Athrun's parents... im guessing that Lenore will love her, but Patrick will... not hate her... but hm... dislike her... **_Oh, u'll find out soon in this chap_**... this story is going along really nicely! you have a hellish ton of reviews... like 250 when youre at chapter 26... THATS SO AMAZING! **_Oh, thank u! Yah, I'm surprise that I would get that many reviews too. _**hm... in liek real life sorta thingy... but inside the story... theyre relationship is going pretty quickly, just like Athrun's mother said, but when i read the story, it seems liek theyve been together for quite a long time! and thats a good thing! Athrun and Cagalli have such a close bond and relationship, and it seems to be staying that way...**_Yah, it seems like it…Well, I had to move their relationship fast and nicely to progress on the upcoming drop…eh? Did I say drop? I mean…eh ah uh…Look a bird! (Runs away) …_

**-**kiuna'yukina: **Athrun's mommy is weird... They.. did.. it..? **_Yup! _**Wait a minute...They did it AGAIN! You mean... They did it last night too? **_Yup!_** Gee.. Cags actually complied...**_Lol, well yah sort of…lol…_** Maybe cagalli gets pregnant and they have to get married then...**_Huh? Pregnant? Hmm…Nah, I hope not! Lol…_**Uh...I mean.. there wasn't any mention of protection...right? **_Well, remember the package that Athrun gave her? Yah, they used it…sorry for not telling u ahead, but…yah…I don't want to explain it…u know…_

**Author's Note: **WE'LL my good readers, sorry for not updating sooner! I have a big marketing project due very soon and I haven't got the proposal done…Oh man, I'm so screw! I guess everyone like my short 'Medication' story? I hope so. Anyways, let's not waste your reading time! Dozo, read on…**R&R!

* * *

**

**Ch. 27: Meet the parents**

"Well, this is it. We're here, my parents beach house." Said Athrun opening the car door for Cagalli. Stepping out she said, "Wow, it's so beautiful!"

"Yah, it is. My dad bought it for my mom when I was little. They still kept it in a good condition. My mom loves this house very much and treasures it a lot."

"Your dad must really love your mom as to you too. Oh, I can't wait to meet your parents."

"Well, then let's go, they're probably waiting." Said Athrun putting his hand around Cagalli waist to lead her to the house while his other hand to carry their luggage.

Athrun and Cagalli walked towards the fancy beach house. It was beautiful and surrounded like a Hawaii private beach resort all in one.

Ding. Dong.

"Yes? –--" Answered a sweet voice lady.

"Good afternoon mom, how are you and dad?" greeted Athrun politely with a smile.

"Oh, Athrun honey! Welcome back! Your dad and me are perfectly fine—oh, who is this lovely pretty lady? Oh wait, don't tell me yet. I bet your dad wants to hear first too. So, come in and take a sit then we'll talk together so you don't have to explain it again." said his mom smiling back.

"_She looks like Athrun. She's so beautiful just like Athrun handsome features, so that's where he gets his good looks from... (Giggles) …what am I saying? I should stop thinking cuz I'm getting really nervous now. Chill Cagalli." Thought Cagalli smiling nervously._

"Ok. Let's go in." said Athrun smiling to a nervous Cagalli. She felt very nervous even thought she tried to calm herself down and act normal. Well, it wasn't easy I tell you.

"Honey, Athrun came back!" said Mrs. Zala, calling her husband to come downstairs.

"Athrun? Oh, he came already? Hey, my son you've change a lot, haven't you?" said Mr. Zala as he was coming down the stairs to meet his son, wife, and a special guest. He patted Athrun on the shoulder.

"Good afternoon dad, it's nice seeing you again."

"Yes, it is—Oh, who is this lovely lady, you got here?" asked Athrun's dad looking at a beautiful blond lady who was walking beside his son. They all headed to the living room to seat.

"Dad, mom, this is my girlfriend Cagalli Hibiki." Introduced Athrun.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Zala." Greeted Cagalli politely.

"Oh, Cagalli dear, you don't have to be so polite around us. Just call us mom and dad. …You two are planning to get married soon, right?" asked Mrs. Zala with a sweet voice.

Athrun and Cagalli blushed to Mrs. Zala's mistake. "Ah, mom. We just started dating…" Athrun corrected his mom.

"Oh, sorry. But you two are planning to get married soon after knowing each other very well, right? Because I love Cagalli as my daughter-in-law, and I want her to give me grandchildren fast after your marriage." Said Mrs. Zala joyfully pleased.

They just blushed to the idea, well, more to Cagalli then to Athrun, because he was already in 'his –cough- dream world', if you know what I mean… "…We'll think about it after marriage…" said Athrun holding Cagalli's hand. Cagalli just stared at him with surprise eyes.

"Well, that's wonderful! I can't wait!" said Mrs. Zala excitedly.

"Lenore, don't you think you're pushing them too far with the idea? They are just started dating." Said Mr. Zala. Athrun's dad did like the idea of getting grandchildren but he realized that he couldn't push his son on marriage so soon, though he did really like the idea, very much.

"Well, that's true. But look at them they're inseparable. A beautiful couple from heavens." Said Mrs. Zala stating the facts.

"That's true I agree." Said Mr. Zala smiling at them.

"Mom, Dad, you two are embarrassing me!" said Athrun embarrassed of his parents to act like that.

"Oh, sorry son, guess we got carry away. Well, anyways, anyone hungry? Then, let's get some dinner, shall we? I got dinner cook. Hm, Cagalli dear, can you lend me a hand serving the food?" said Mrs. Zala.

"Sure, Mrs. Zala" said Cagalli standing up.

* * *

_Everyone stared eating the prepared evening meal and then questions flies…_

"So, Athrun how's work? Hard on you?" asked his dad.

"No, it's not hard on me. I just finish a movie." Answered Athrun eating some of the spaghetti.

"Oh, wow, another movie! We are so proud of you Athrun dear!" said his mom, hugging him proudly.

"Thanks mom, dad."

"So, Cagalli what's your profession?" asked Mr. Zala in a curious way.

"Oh, I'm a model." Replied Cagalli trying not to be shy.

"A model? That's amazing." Said Athrun's dad in surprise. Mrs. Zala was amazed too. And Athrun was just winking at her.

"…Thank…you…" said Cagalli blushing from the compliment and the wink from Athrun.

"It's ok. So, when…" said Mr. Zala asking about their meeting and so on. Their dinnertime questions went well and Cagalli got along with Athrun's parent really well. Cagalli found out a lot about Athrun's parents and Athrun's childhood past and vise versa.

* * *

_After dinner…_

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Zala." Thanked Cagalli gathering the dishes to help.

"Oh, it's ok. Here I'll take those, dear." Said Mrs. Zala taking the gathered plates to the sink. She came back to the living room where Mr. Zala, Athrun, and Cagalli where chatting.

Mrs. Zala got an idea and came to her husband and whispered it to him. He kindly agreed and smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Zala took Athrun and Cagalli's luggage upstairs.

Athrun stared at his parents and asked Cagalli, "Hey, what do you think they're up to?"

"Huh? I don't know. They seem fine to me, why?"

"Because they're acting funny all the sudden—" said Athrun to Cagalli. He looked up seeing his parents coming back smiling and whispering something.

Athrun was puzzled. He wanted to ask something when his parents came back but his mom talk first before he could. "Well, you two. You must be very tired after all the long hours flight, right?" asked Athrun's mom smiling sweetly as always.

"(Yawn.) Excuse me for that. Yah, I'm sort of tired." Said Cagalli sleepily.

"Yah, me too." Said Athrun smiling at Cagalli's sleepy face.

"Alright then, come along children." Said Mrs. Zala leading the way upstairs. All of them follow her. Athrun was getting a weird feeling from all this.

* * *

_Upstairs floor…_

"Cagalli, this is were you will be resting for the whole vacation." Said Athrun's mom to Cagalli. She opens the room door to show the inside to Cagalli. Athrun saw their luggage was on the side of the room, and the room has been clean out. Athrun was puzzled with his mom's statement and asked, "But mom, that's my room when I was—"

"That's right honey. You know, you and Cagalli should get along with **staying together in the same room**, since I hope that you two would get **married soon**."

Cagalli and Athrun blush in surprise. Cagalli was just as speechless as Athrun was.

"Is there anything wrong, Cagalli?" asked Mrs. Zala looking at her sudden shock.

"Ah, nothing. Nothings wrong…thank you…for the accommodation…" answered Cagalli trying to act normal.

"Ok, that sounds good. Well, Patrick and me should be going to leave you two alone. Oh, and Cagalli, just relax and act like this is your home, ok? And Athrun honey, don't be **too harsh** on her, ok? Good night and sleep well." Said Mrs. Zala closing the door after her and her husband. Both of them giggled like little kids and went away.

"…Good night…" mumbled Cagalli and Athrun's parents before they left the room.

* * *

_Athrun and Cagalli inside…well, Athrun's old room…_

Cagalli sat on the bed. "Ok, you're parents are scaring me…"

"Hey, you aren't the only one they are scaring. I didn't know they are like this, if I brought a girl home, that is…"

Cagalli burst out laughing. "Wait, wait. You mean you never had a girlfriend before?"

"Hey! That's not what I meant! I did have…I just don't bring them home back in Tokyo, I mean."

"Heh, you aren't that perverted after all."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I thought that you brought any girl back home and do what you want with them, ne?"

"HHHuuuhhh? Where did you ever get such idea? Cagalli, I would never do that!"

Cagalli laughed. "So, that means I was your first?"

Athrun blushed. "Oh you trick me to tell you? Oh man, there goes my male pride…"

Cagalli stopped laughing but giggled. "Ah, sorry…my curiosity was killing me. I just need to know…sorry—Ahh—" Cagalli got push down gently by Athrun who was on top of her.

"Nah, I was just screwing around with you." laughed Athrun brushing his lips against hers.

"Oh, you baka! You tricked me too!" said Cagalli breaking the kiss with annoyance on her face.

Athrun laughed. "Sorry, princess. I just like seeing you caring for me."

"Care my ass! Take this!" said Cagalli irritated. She threw pillows at him and he dodge saying, "So much for being tired. There goes my chance..."

* * *

End of chapter 27.

(N/A: yet again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)(N/A: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	28. Secret Hiding Place

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. Nah, just screwing around, I own this plot only. Sad, lol.

**Answers to:**

**-**Childish Hentai: **Why do parents always do that? Oh, god parents are so weird! **_Lol, yah, well, that's kinda like life, ne?_

**-**Cari-Akira: **WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! AN UPCOMING DROP! OMG! NO! THAT CANT BE! YOU EVIL EVIL PERSON! **_Lol, chill, I have to solve this story soon anyways, right? I have other ideas for new stories when I finish this one. So, it's not that bad, right? I know, I will feel sad too._** LOL! seems that Athrun's parents are pretty hentai-sh too... ne? **_Lol, yah, well, I got carry way-way away with the parent's characters…oppsie…lol…_**hmm... i was confused at the ending... so Cagalli WASNT Athrun's first? but Athrun is Cagalli's first... rite? **_Oh, that? Ok, it's not like that so I'll explain…anyways, Athrun is Cagalli's first as Cagalli is Athrun's first…that means that none of the two have done it before…lol, shocking? Yup, when they met they were still 'virgins'…then, you know the rest… _

**-**ovp, Life.Love.Hate.Death.gseedlover, Freyris: _I'm so happy you like last chap!_

**-**Sunflower Seeds: **Athrun's parents are really...interesting…**_Lol, yup they are…_

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **Lenore kinda weird…**_Lol, really? Well, I'll make her less weird. Sorry for scaring you. _**Patrick - HUGE OOC! lol... Really... It's like in the show he was soo evil and in this story…**_Yah, I know…but I couldn't stand Patrick yelling at A&C…so, I had to…_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Mrs. Zala is very much hyper now isn't she? **_Lol, yup she is…I kinda put some of Lacus's character in her. My mistake but I couldn't think of her traits of personality…_**And the reply to your comment in the author's notes above, don't worry, I won't ask how they put it. Even if I have a little curiosity, I wouldn't want to know now. Maybe when... I'm older...**_Lol, yah maybe u should wait, like I did…nah, I'm joking…lol, j/k…_

**-**asucaga4ever: **srry i didn't review on the last chapter, i was a bit tired, im taking a break from my story for maybe... about a week. **_Oh, it's ok at least you read last couple of chapters and like the story then it's ok don't worry…_** athrun and cagalli... athrun is a pervert, and so r his parents. **_LOL! Well…_**they want them to get married AND have kids soon AND they want them to sleep together at the parent's house! well i guess that's okay. and i can't believe that patrick zala DID like cagalli i thought he would hate her. and i already knew that lenore would luv cagalli. **_Yah, shocking, ne? But I didn't like the real Patrick's character so I had to change him a bit…or a lot…_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **athy's mum is kool! **_Lol, really? _**wiggies eyebrows ...parents...tsk.tsk...always wanting grandchildren...lol…**_Yup, all parents are always like that…_

**Author's Note: **Well, my good readers! To tell you all the truth…I'm really busy! I'm so tired that I think I might die from school and everything…So, a note to you all, I have delay the chapter posting…Sorry! I know you'll hate me because of that, but I'm trying my hardest to finish everything like hw and chores and work to write the chapters left…Anyways, enough of my stupid life...  
So, in this chapter, there will a little bit of…cough…I said some not all…so don't kill me but u can call me hentai if u want, I've been called that before so I don't really care much now…Well, dozo and read and review and so on! **R&R!**

**WARNING: **What you are going to read is a slight of **NON-kid/Teen stuff**, so if u don't feel very comfortable reading this whole chapter then I should advise you to drop and roll anyway form this page and move on to something else! I'm only warning yah now, don't say I didn't! Sigh, then plz proceed. Dozo!

* * *

**Ch. 28: Secret Hiding Place**

"Ah, good morning Mrs. and Mr. Zala." Greeted Cagalli with a not so happy expression that was directing to Athrun, more like glaring. Athrun followed behind her trying to catch up. He saw her glare.

"Good morning to both of you. Had a good sleep?" asked Mrs. Zala looking up to see them sitting down for breakfast. Mr. Zala also looked up from his newspaper reading and just smiled at them. (They think AxC did it…lol…well, readers, did they? Think so?)

"Ah, well, you can say that." Said Athrun looking at a very-not happy Cagalli, who didn't bother to look at him or say anything to him, he sweated dropped. He knew he shouldn't have done that to her. Now, he's in big trouble, a lot.

Mr. and Mrs. Zala looked at the couple then at each other. "…Did both of you have an argument?" asked Mr. Zala, who was sipping his coffee. He looked up to see Athrun and Cagalli seating apart.

"…Uh, well…" said Athrun nervously.

"It's just a little argument, right? You both are still young, you shouldn't argue over something little, right Cagalli?" said Mrs. Zala looking at Cagalli who was eating quietly. Cagalli got a bit startle when Mrs. Zala spoke to her.

"…Ah, yes, you're right Mrs. Zala…we shouldn't argue over something little." Answered Cagalli quietly. And then she looked up to Athrun, who was in front of her, and shot cute draggers at Athrun, for what he has done. He felt it, the cute draggers that were going to kill him after the terror or maybe that is the terror for him.

"Sorry, I lost my appetite. Please excuse my rudeness. Thanks for Breakfast Mrs. Zala, it was delicious." Said Cagalli with a calm voice. She got up from her chair and began to walk away. She headed upstairs to hers and Athrun's room. Athrun's parents looked at each other and then at Athrun.

_Then Athrun began to think in his mind, with his mind. "**Ah, say something dumb ass or she will kill you later!** Ok, ok…wait, what do I say to her? I have no clue what to say! **Ah, say 'I'm sorry'? I think that will be the answer, you idiot**…Hey! **You owed me, now get out of here (kicks Athrun out of his own mind)…**" thought Athrun with his insulting mind which was insulting him._

Athrun got up from his seat and followed her upstairs. His parents just sat there staring at each other, then began to speak to each other about this state of affairs. They knew that Athrun would get her happy again. In their minds, Athrun will always achieve to what he wants, always, right…they hoped…

* * *

_Mean while upstairs in their room…_

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist lightly and said, "…I-I'm sorry Cagalli…for waking you up so early…and doing some…things to you…sorry…"

Cagalli soften when she saw his sadden handsome face. "…Idiot…" she said forgiving him, cupping his face with her hands.

"Huh? What you said?"

"Idiot, I said." Said Cagalli smiling at him. "I forgive you this time, but next time—"

"There won't be a next time, princess." Athrun interrupted. They kissed.

They parted for breaths and Athrun asked as he looked out the window, the beach. "Hey, Cagalli, do you want to go for a walk outside?"

"Hm? Walking? Sure, I would love to." Cagalli replied. She walked towards her purse. She sat down on the bed and began to search for something.

Athrun saw her searching for something, he sat beside her and asked, "What are you searching for?"

"Hm…my bracelet, the one you gave me last week."

"Oh, I see. Eh? You brought it with you?"

"Yah, it's precious to me."

"How about me? Am I not precious too?" pouted Athrun cutely.

Cagalli giggled. "Of course you're, you're so precious to me than the bracelet, happy?" she kissed him on the lips.

Athrun grinned. "I'm not happy yet."

"Huh? What--Uhmm…" Athrun pushed her down tenderly on the mattress and lip-lock with her rose-like sweet lips. Cagalli was startled by him but joined him after. His hand travelled around her body and slipped underneath her clothes. Cagalli blushed when he touched her breast and started to squeeze and play around with it. She moaned to his touch making him grin.

They were about to continue but then a knock on their room door was heard. "Athrun dear, how's Cagalli doing?" asked his mom suddenly knocking on the room door, startling the busy couple.

Athrun and Cagalli stopped what they were doing and quickly got up and away from each other. They fix their clothes fast.

"Athrun? Is there something wrong?" asked his mom again worried since she heard nothing but weird noises.

Athrun opened the door and asked, "Yes mom? You needed something?"

"No, but you didn't reply me till now. Anyways, how's Cagalli?" asked his mom.

"Oh, I'm ok Mrs. Zala." Replied Cagalli for herself. Cagalli was standing beside Athrun.

"I see…was I interrupting something?" asked Mrs. Zala as she saw Athrun and Cagalli with an awfully chaotic hair look.

"Huh? Ah, no, nothing, it's nothing mom." Replied Athrun trying to cover their not-so-hidden 'secret'.

"Really?" said his mom.

"Mom, what makes you say that?" asked Athrun who still didn't notice nether did Cagalli.

"Well, you two have very messy hair that nothing could have cause it and besides the open window, the wind is not that intense, right? (Giggles) Well, excuse my rudeness and I'm sorry to bother you youngsters from your activities, carry on. Take your time, don't rush, have fun you two, since I was once young too so it's ok." Said Mrs. Zala leaving the blushing couple alone.

Athrun who recovered first, closed the door and said, "Well, uh…" He was stumbling in his words.

Cagalli, who walked and sat on their bed said, "This is so embarrassing! Your mom just walk in on us almost doing it, and now she knows! Ah, I'll never show my face to them again! They might think I'm a whore sleeping with their son like that—"

"Chill Cagalli, my parents are not going to think that you are one of them. And yes, it's embarrassing. But, hey, how were we suppose to know that she was going to walk in on us, right?" said Athrun sitting beside her. He slowly put an arm around her shoulder but Cagalli slapped it away. "Oww! What was that for?" he yelped taking his hand away and rubbing it.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not in the mood to do it anymore. I don't want your mom or your dad to walk on us doing it. So, wait till we go back home, ok?" she stood up and walked to the vanity table and fixed her hair.

"Oh, man! A week and a half without it?" he said standing behind her.

"That's right mister, so zip up your lower buddy and wait till we go back to Tokyo." Cagalli said turning around to face him. He pouted like a little kid.

"Athrun don't give me that look. I said no."

"Cagalli, one last time! Please!" begged Athrun.

Cagalli wanted to laugh at him for his stupid begging expressions but really she couldn't. She really didn't want to show Athrun's parents the bad side of her and Athrun. It will cause a bad image for the both of them, well; actually they might blame her mostly for bad influence. "Geez, Athrun, you are so childish. And besides waiting is good, you get more out of it later." Athrun smiled, more like a grin. "Ok."

"Now let's go before for a walk, cuz I'm dead bored in this room."

* * *

_At the beach which was outside the beach house…_

Cagalli and Athrun walked slowly beside the shore. They weren't saying much. And poor Cagalli, she was still bored which Athrun could see. He thought for a movement and said, "hey princess, wanna check out something with me?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Athrun got the idea she was thinking. "No, it's not that."

"Right I believe you." said Cagalli sarcastically.

"No, seriously it's not that. Fine then, come with me and I'll show you that is not that."

"I rather stay here then fall to your silly little trap."

"I'm hurt by that." Said Athrun imaginarily stabbing his heart with his imaginary knife. "But it's not that, I swear! Here I'll show it to you." Added Athrun grabbing her hand and dragging her, even though she was resisting from his soft grip. He made her run, "Athrun! Where are we going?" she yelled.

* * *

_After running for a couple of minutes, they finally reach the 'place' that Athrun was talking about…_

Cagalli gasped and said, "Wow! It's beautiful!" The view of the place was amazing. In front of them stood a breezy waterfall. Around them were trees and flowers of any kinds. Plus, green grass below them.

"See told yah. Anyways, this is my favorite place when I used to be little. I never told Kira or Lacus or my parents about my secret hiding place. I promised myself to save it for a very special person. And do you want to know this very special person of mine?"

"Hmm…sure, tell me." said Cagalli playing along.

Athrun whispered, "Her name is…Cagalli Hibiki. And I love her so much that I had to show this place to her for my promise to be accomplish."

"Oh, thank you great sir knight. But I already have someone else." Joked Cagalli.

Athrun laughed. "Oh, really? But my Lady, who is this prince you are talking about? Do I know him?"

"Well, yes, indeed you know him. His name that owns me and only me is Sir Athrun Zala. And I also love him much and he does to me too."

"Now, I'm hurt my lady. Care to leave him for me?"

"Nope, in your dreams Sir. I do not leave the person that loves me dearly."

"In my dreams, huh? We'll see about that." Said Athrun kissing Cagalli softly and tenderly for a good long while. They both laughed and chased each other like little kids.

* * *

End of chapter 28.

(A/N: thus far again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)(A/N: So, what you thought of the last part? Too corny, right?)(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	29. The Painful Truth of you

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. Nah, just screwing around, I own this plot only. Sad, lol.

**Answers to:**

**-**Childish Hentai: **Ha, his mom walked in on them, haha! My god now that's more embarrasing!**_ Lol, yah I know, it is…poor Athrun, ne?_

**-**coquettish-zala: **im SO sorry for not reviewing for such a long time! **_Oh, it's ok, at least you told me…_**anyways, athrun is so sweet in this chapter though it was kinda embarassing for his mother to walk in while they almost did it… **_Lol, I know…_**oh almost 4got,to apologise for not reviewing for so long,let me review 3 times k? **_Sure, review as much as u like, I appricitate! Thnx!_

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **Athrun begging for -coughs- and Lenore interrupted them while they were –coughing Anyways... **_Lol, yes…_**You ARE Hentai…**_Lol, I know I'm and I'm proud of it! Cuz, if I'm not then who is going to write good stuff your all of u, right?_** No offence though...**_And don't worry, I won't take it as an insult. I'm ok with that…_

**-**Freyris: **that was a very cute chappie! Athrun's really a perv!...although her mom interrupted what the were 'doing' slaps herself…**_Wow, don't slap yourself, it's not nice! Lol, j/k…_** also her mom is so supportive…**_Yup, true…_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **1 1/2 week without it. Although the way Athrun was perverted in the earlier part of this story, I don't think he can live… **_Lol, don't worry he will survive for the sake of Cagalli and the sake of this story! Lol, funny…_

**-**Life.Love.Hate.Death.: **And what did Athrun do to Cagalli? **_Well, you really want to know? Lol, well, ehehehe…I really don't want to explain, hope you get what I mean. Wink. Wink. Cough. Cough. Get it? _

**-**gseedlover: **they almost got caght in the middle of their business! **_Lol, yup! They almost did!_

**-**Cari-Akira: **funny how lenore kinda walked in on them... cough doing things... lol.. and its cool that they were both each others' firsts..**_Yup!_**... so cool that Athrun has that secret hiding spot thingy... mustve been hard to not tell anyone...**_It was actually_**.. and they're little play thingy that they did was cute! **_Chasing each other? Yah, that was cute but exhausting…_

**-**MiyuCagalli: **Kawaii , ne? **_Hai, kawaii desu:P_

**Author's note: **This week is such a painful week…first it's so hot in Canada right now! It's like 25 degrees right now! I'm dying from this heat! Help me readers! Eh, now don't mind my other brain, lol, a little damage, lol. Anyways, thanks to all of you who read this pass whole chapters! I love you all! Now let's not disturb your reading, dozo! Oh yah, one thing before you go. There is a lot of swearing that will be taken place in this chapter so beware if you're offended! By all mean, read on!

* * *

**Ch. 29: The Painful Truth of you**

"WHAT?" roared an angry man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Turner! But I didn't know that he had found out and run away with his mysterious girl of his. I—"

"Ms. Mao, you're a disgrace to this company! How can you let him get away? You were supposed to watch him! And now he escaped with this secret girlfriend of his? Unbelievable of you!" yelled Mr. turner.

"Sorry, Mr. Turner! I'm very sorry!" apologized Inoue Mao.

"Ms. Mao, the word 'sorry' doesn't cut it! You know how many readers we'll lose if we don't have to whole story and if some other company gets it? Huh? Damn it, answer me!"

"I'm very, very sorry, Mr. turner. I'll try my hardest to find them—"

"No, need for that." Said Mr. turner furious.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Inoue Mao puzzled.

"Ms. Mao, you have been replaced."

The sound of the word 'been replaced' rang in Inoue's ears and mind for the longest time. She couldn't believe it.

Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Re-replaced? S-sir, I can't be replaced…I-I—"

"Ms. Mao, don't make me repeat it again. You're replaced. Why? Well, since you aren't able to complete your task that I told you to do, and I guess you slack off, right? I'm very disappointed on you. Now take your paycheck and all your stuff and leave this building before noon. Good bye Ms. Mao."

Inoue was in complete silence with a devastated face expression. She stood up and left.

* * *

_Beside a low bridge somewhere in Tokyo…_

"Inoue! (Pant). (Pant). You were crying when you called me on your cell phone. What's wrong? Tell me Inoue…" said Jun parting from running.

"Jun! (Cries). Promise me you won't leave me, please!" She ran towards him and hugged him.

"What? What's this all about?" asked Jun bewildered.

"…I just got fired…" mumbled clear enough for Jun to hear her.

"FIRED? HOW? WHY?" asked Jun being more taken aback than her.

"(Sob). I fail to complete an assignment. My assignment was I had to spy on Zala. And—"

"Wait, you said Zala, the Athrun Zala? The famous blue hair actor?"

"Huh? Yah, him, why?"

"He's the fucking shitting bastard who stole my ex-girlfriend from me when I tried to get her back the same day I met you…" he said quickly with anger without thinking what he spit out. Then he realized what he said.

"WHAT?" exploded Inoue with a torn expression. "You-you, had an ex-girlfriend before me? You didn't tell me that! And what do you mean that you tried to get back with her with you were with me? Huh, tell me! Tell me, Jun the truth! Tell me—" demanded Inoue pulling on his shirt.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" hollered Jun irately at her, just to stop her questioning.

She was stunned and hurt by his chosen words.

"So, what if I had a girlfriend before you? What would you care if I did? Huh, bitch? And yes, I want to go back to my ex-girlfriend! So, what? You wouldn't have found out anyways." Jun yelled angrily at her making her fuming mad.

**SLAP!**

"What the fuck was that for?" yelled Jun as he felt the slap that she gave him on the cheek. His cheek was starting to swell.

Inoue cried in the middle of speaking. "Sorry, but te-tell me that was you said it not true! That you weren't playing with me the whole entire time!"

"Ha, you're right slut, I was playing with you the whole entire time." Answered Jun laughing with no care at the situation.

Inoue shocked with hurt eyes fell out tears. "Why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious, Inoue or should I say Ms. Mao? You a great treated photographer and journalist, who have the power to write any article about famous celebrities. And that's were I come in. Since I had low rating and didn't sing for 3 years, fans forgot about me and I wasn't popular no more to them.

"So, I need someone to boost my rating and since I read about you that you were great on such thing. All I need was to seduce you and make you trust me and guess what? The stupid fool of you indeed did fall in my hands for usage. And now I have enough ratings that now I don't need you anyways. I was going to dump you this Sunday but since you told me just now that you've been fired, then I have no use of you. Great idea of mine, huh?"

After listening to his horrible stupid game, her heart broke as her tears streamed down on her cheeks like a river. Her hand turned into a fist and shook as she tried not to cry more than she did now.

"YOU BASTARD! I can't believe you would go that low! You are the worst human I ever met…you aren't even human you're less than that! You pee-brain coward!" she shouted with all her might.

"What did you just called me? You worthless bitch! Then look at yourself! You aren't better than my ex. At least she has the nicest body than you, you slut! She even—"

"Shut up! Don't you fucking dare refer me to your ex! And don't you dare call me a slut you fucking coward!" she retorted furiously.

"Oh, I'm scared! Don't hurt me! Ha, my ass, bitch!" Jun said mockingly.

"(Beep. Beep.) Oh, hear that? That's my pager; you just wasted my time coming here. I've better things to do than see you. Well, my popularity awaits me, tata slut. Have a good life crying." Laughed Jun walking pass her and walked away.

"Jun!" shouted Inoue.

"Huhh? What—"

"DON'T BE FULL OF YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" shouted Inoue punching him on the face with her right fist. Hitting him really hard that Jun fell over the bridge where he landed on the lake. He came back to the surface, gasping for air.

"That will teach you not to play with people like me, you worthless bastard!" she shouted at him, who was shocked form the punch that she inflicted on him. She smiled and ran away partly-sobbing to herself.

* * *

_Inoue's apartment…_

Long loud sorrowful cries could be heard from her room.

"…Stupid me, why am I so stupid to fall for him? …Why me? …I hate you, you fucking bastard! …I'll make you pay for what you have done to me! I lost every dream I had to be successful and you ruin it all! (Cries more). I'll surely make you suffer! And all those stupid people who ruined my life."

"_Who first?"_ thought Inoue losing it. And then an idea popped into her head. "Her."

* * *

_In a private airplane, flying back to Tokyo…_

"Aachii!" sneezed someone.

"Cagalli, are you ok?" asked a hot blue haired guy who sat beside her.

"Yah, I'm ok, I just sneezed Athrun. I think someone was talking bad about me just now."

"Talking about you? Who?"

"I don't know but I got I weird feeling that I'm connected to that person. Or maybe I'm overreacting that maybe I did catch a cold."

"Hm, maybe. I should keep an eye on you more often." Said Athrun smiling at her.

"What? Am I an object to you?"

"No, but I know you belong to me."

"Hah, since when Mr. Big-dreamer?"

"Since you and me did events together."

Cagalli blushed and didn't say anything. Athrun saw that and chuckled. "Ah, it's ok princess, no need to hide the blush from me."

"Ahh! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Am I? I'm sorry."

"Ah, forget it. I'm bored, entertain me—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Athrun brushed his lips upon hers, tasting her soft sweet lips against his.

"Will that do?" asked Athrun smiling.

Cagalli catching her breathe. "Sort of." She smiled at him, pulling him for another long savoring kiss.

* * *

End of chapter 29.

(A/N: thus far again, I finish a chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you guys for the last chapter reviews)

(A/N: So, what do you think about this chap? Too intense and mean?)

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	30. Evil Tactics Part 1

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. It's true, I really don't, so don't ask me if you are still wondering.

**Answers to:**

**-**coquettish-zala: **the 'she' that inoue referred to was cagalli rite? **_Cagalli? I think so…Lol, guess! _**pls dun break athrun n cagalli up! **_…I promise you that I won't do that to AxC…_

**-**Freyris: **points a bozooka at jun man, he's so rude hurting a lady like that! **_Lol, that's how the story goes…and yah, he's a jerk to Inoue…_

**-**ovp: **sorry i miss last chap..i had to go camping…**_Oh, camping? Cool! It's ok, don't worry! _

**-** purpleeyednekoyoukai: **that journalist has ISSUES…**_Yah, I'm trying to develop her other side though I can't get it well…_

**-**Cari-Akira: ** jun and mao... well, hope they both rot in hell! at first i kinda took some pity on mao, but ya... after a while.. she just became evil... i mean, shes gonna get revenge on Cagalli now... when in reality, Cagalli has NOTHING to do with this... ALL jun's fault! **_Well, that's the part of misunderstanding with my writing, (sorry!)…On the next chapter that I'll be writing, Jun will have problems with his career and it might be Inoue who is causing it…_** btw, does jun really love Cagalli..? **_No just a little…he didn't even dare to touch her, though he wanted to but he didn't (he's fans will hate him if he lost his virginity to Cagalli. they hate her…well, if they do find out…probably will hate him and cags…)_** he never did tho... rite? **_Ah, Jun **used** to love Cagalli back in the old days but until he figure out that he could use her as a rating boost. His plans were that his fans hated cagalli and he will be save like a king by them. But when he broke off from cags, his fans die down a bit and he didn't like that so he went to find cags for power boost, shocking right? _**just wanted to get back with her for his status again...? **_Yup! You got it right! he just wanted that and nothing more… _**what a filthy bastard... **_True, you know there are famous ppl like that…many ppl like that…_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **So, he won't die even without it... as long as she's around. **_Lol, you guessed it…_

-f4ll3n4ng31: **So is Inoue going to be crazy? **_Already is…lol, how u may ask…well, first, she got fired, right? Of course no one likes to get fired. Second, she was dumped by Jun who was using her for rating boosts, which were successful. Third and last, she was humiliated. How? Remember, that Inoue was a famous reporter and a photographer? Yah, ppl talked bad about her now. Saying that she fail to do a simple task, that is…spy on Athrun Zala. Plus, she got swore by Jun and so on…_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **inoue really is a bitch trying 2 RUIN CAGZ LIFE, HUH! wat did cags do anywayz...i don't think she did anything shrugs oh well...THAT BITCH! **_Good point, ok you know when gf and ex. Gf are compared? Yah, that's the same method that no girl would want. Well, you wouldn't like if your bf talked about his past ex, right? so, that's kinda the idea that Inoue doesn't like. And also, Athrun is in this mess too…how? Athrun and Cagalli are together now right? And Inoue said that she will destroy anyone who ruined her life…and AxC are one of them…so to Inoue it would be like, killing 2 flies with 1 shoe…get?_

**-**MiyuCagalli: **what is she gonna do with Cagalli? **_Ah, read this chapter, it **might** help you._

**-**nubeluz: **a message for athrun and cagalli: take extra precautions. i have the feeling that Inoue is not just an ordinary evil. she's "el diablo" . but nonetheless there's the strong athrun to protect her…**_Wow, it's like reading my mind! _

**-**kiuna'yukina: **Ahh.. Jun's true colors show.. And Inoue's discovery... But this kinda spells trouble for Cagalli, ne? **_Yup, u are right! _**You have definitely got to place more fluff in! **_Hmm, true I have to…well, this chapter might be a tiny little bit of fluff, sort of, I think…_

**Author's Note: **Well, that was really long; I mean the answering reviews, which I love replying to them! How do you ppl come up with the questions? Man, they're good! Keep sending them:) Ok, my hand is breaking off right now so, I'll stop typing and let you read on, please go ahead:) oh, and don't forget to review! It makes me relief that you at least read it or have interest in this story I made…please go ahead and read…uh, my hand just fell off. Oh crap, I need lots of bandages now…anyways, Enjoy! (don't mind the author, she is just joking!)

* * *

**Ch. 30: Evil Tactics Part 1**_Outside Athrun's mansion…a black cool sports car arrived and it was sundown…_

"Ah, it's great to be back!" said a beautiful blonde coming out a black sports car. She looked around at seeing nothing change a bit or what she thinks that is.

"Yah, it is." Said a navy blue hair guy locking his black sport car and hugged her from behind.

Cagalli thought of something in her head and wonder about it. "You know, I still can't believe that." She said leaning her head on his broad chest.

"Hm? Believe what, Cagalli?" Athrun asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That you behaved so well during our trip to Kyoto. How did you do it?" Cagalli asked in amazement.

Athrun just smiled. "Well, that's a secret…but I trust you, my princess. So, you want me to tell you?" Athrun asked in a low seductive voice to her ear. His breath tickled her ear and neck.

Cagalli giggled. "Sure tell me, that's why I asked."

"Well…" Athrun said turning around and stealing a kiss from her, surprising her that she jumped. "Hey! I thought you were going to tell me! Don't scare me like that." Athrun chuckled. "Sorry, Cagalli. Didn't mean to scare you all the sudden but you know, you are irresistible to me." Cagalli blushed.

Click. Click. Click.

"(?) …Athrun, did you hear that?" Cagalli asked hearing the noise coming from somewhere near.

"Hm? A Noise? …I hear nothing, why?" replied Athrun putting his ear out to hear nothing but birds chirping. He looked at Cagalli. "Maybe, you are just tired. Wanna rest here then I'll drive you back to your house tomorrow?"

"Hm? …Yah, sure." They both went inside the mansion. Athrun carried their luggage inside.

_"I know I heard something…I have a weird feeling about that sound…what could it be?" thought Cagalli in her mind._

* * *

_Inside Athrun's mansion…Athrun's bedroom…(is not that ppl! This chapter is clean!)_

"Are you sure that you didn't hear that noise." Asked Cagalli again with a weird feeling.

"About the noise you heard? No, I didn't hear anything outside except birds chirping. What you thought it was?"

"I don't know…I heard 'clicking' noises nearby…or maybe I'm just hearing things because I'm tired from the flight."

"Hm…yah, maybe. Well, I guess it's due to tiredness. We did just come back from the trip…Anyways, just rest for now." Said Athrun tucking her in the bed and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, princess."

"Eh? Where are you going Athrun?" asked Cagalli wondering what he's up to.

Athrun chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll come back soon. I just have to phone Kira and tell him that his little sister is safely back to Tokyo, does that sound good to you?"

"Yah…(Yawn)…" as soon as she answered him, she felt asleep fast with her heavy tried eyes falling on her delicate face.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo city…in a dark creepy photo developing room…_

An evil creepy laugher was heard from the inside. "Muhahahaha…I finally got it! Muhahahahaha, I waited so long till you appear again, and guess what? You showed yourself again, what an idiot. You're doomed I tell yah!"

She lifted a develop photo to see if it was ok, and it was perfect. The black hair lass smiled with a big wide grin that could be broke off from her small guiltless face.

"Muhahahaha, you can't escape from me now…I got you and you can't hide…"

* * *

_Back to Athrun's place…night time…_

"Athrun?" called Cagalli sleepily rubbing her not-yet-awaken eyes. She looked in the large living room trying to find her Athrun, who is apparently there on the sofa with his laptop on his lap typing something.

Athrun hearing Cagalli calling him, he looked up to see Cagalli half-awake half-sleep.

"What's up princess? Shouldn't you be in bed still?" Athrun said smiling to her. Cagalli lazily fell on the sofa almost hitting Athrun with her hand. "Shouldn't that be my line? Hm?" she cuddled to Athrun for warmth though it was summer. (Well, you know what I mean…cuddle cuteness, lol…)

Athrun chuckled. "Yes, I should be too, but you need more rest than me. Also, I'm not that sleepy yet. (Yawn)."

The blond princess giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Right."

Cagalli looked at the clock, it read 1 a.m. "What are you doing so late? Working?" she asked looking at his screen.

"No, I'm just reading news from the days I weren't here. I just wanted to know."

Cagalli shook her head. "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun, you worry too much. Chill 'lax (chill and relax put together, lol…) Athrun honey pie, the world and Tokyo is not going to end soon, ok? So what if you miss few days of news, it's not going to kill you if you don't read it, ne? Here let me help you search for something good and entertaining…" the fair-haired lass said taking his laptop from him.

Athrun lean on her shoulder to see what she was typing. He quirked an eyebrow, "Star entertainment? How is that good and entertaining?"

"(Sigh). You gotta trust me on this…oh, read this! (Laughs)."

Athrun read it and burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

The article read, 'Movie Director, Yzak Jules, walked into an alley and mistakenly stepped on a black cat's tail. The cat claw and scratch the poor director's left leg. Jules tried to shake off the little kitty from his clawed and scratched leg. Jules moved backwards and accidentally stepped on a banana peel and felt sadly…in a dirty filthy garbage bin! Dragging the ferocious feline with him. The assistant…'

They both laughed so much that their stomach would blow any moment. "See, told yah, that it would be funny." Said Cagalli controlling laughter.

Athrun stopped laughing and turned to her. "Sorry, for doubting you." he kiss her on the lips. Cagalli returned the kiss.

"Nah, it's ok…" she replied after their moment.

"Eh, what's this?" Cagalli said looking at the laptop screen.

It was something that will catch your eyes, a shocking eye-catching banner. It read in big huge shocking black bold letters, **'Hibiki-Zala's secrets you don't know…' **Cagalli looked at Athrun, as he did to her. She clicked on the banner to figure out what was going on. Then a window popped up. 'Are you ready? To discover the truth?' it read in creepy letter fonts.

"…" Both of them were silent until a flash came on and a bunch of Athrun and Cagalli's pictures popped up. Showing them hugging and kissing that afternoon.

"OMG! What is this? How did those pictures get taken?" Cagalli panicked as she saw every single picture of her and her sweet Athrun.

"…It must be those paparazzi, but how? No one knew about us except Kira, Lacus, Murrue, and Mwu." Athrun thought out loud. Athrun tried remembering who it was that saw them together this afternoon. He thought hard but still couldn't recall whom.

"Do you think they were spying on us the whole time like this afternoon?" asked Cagalli thinking.

"…Maybe…"

"I'm so going to kill those bastards who took those pictures of us!" Cagalli yelled angrily rising her fist up.

"Cagalli, princess, calm down. Yelling won't help…we should sleep right now and figure it out tomorrow morning." Reasoned Athrun trying to stop Cagalli from going really furious.

"…You're right…but—"

"No buts." Said Athrun shutting down his laptop and leaving it on the coffee table.

"Oh, alright. Anyways, I'm only doing this because you didn't sleep when we came back."

"How sweet of you." Athrun gave a smile to her and carry her bridal style to his bedroom.

* * *

_…Hours of darkness haven't gone yet…3 a.m._

Cagalli couldn't sleep well. She kept waking up every so often. The blonde lass sat up and looked at Athrun's sleeping form. She smiled and caressed his handsome face.

Cagalli wanted to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come to her, so she decided to take some air. She walked to a closed window in the room. Cagalli opened it and looked outside, breathing the fresh night air made her relax.

Then there was a shadow that caught Cagalli's attention. It moved and kept on popping up. She couldn't tell what it was but it freaked her out.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and shook her head thinking that it was all her imagination that was doing this to her.

Once she opened her eyes she kept seeing that figure hiding behind the bushes and moving around. The figure was too big to be a squirrel or a dog. It couldn't have because it made weird noises. The strange thing looked up and saw a scared blonde. Cagalli just froze. The figure…

* * *

End of chapter 30.

(A/N: Woohoo, I finally finish this chapter! Yay! Anyways, thanks again to you gals & guys for the last chapter reviews)

**(A/N: Ohh, what do you think will happen to dear sweet Cagalli? will she get injure? And who could have done such thing on the computer?)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	31. Evil Tactics Part 2

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. It's true, I really don't, so don't ask me if you are still wondering.

**Answers to:**

**-**Cari-Akira: **hey mann! thanks for the explanation with jun and Cagalli before they broke up and stuffs... hehhe... very interesting... and jun seems really selfish... scratch that... he doesnt "seem"... he IS... **_Yah, well, everyone has a bad and good side. And Jun has mostly all the bad side…Oh and the 'bastard' thing, it's cool, I don't mind and I'm sorry that I posted on…_

**-**nubeluz:** Inoue is going to kill them! right? i bet she has a knife on her hand. **_A knife…hm…well, that's a guess. I'm not really sure if it's dear miss evil but I think so too…_**but how evil can she be? this girl can be uncontrollable…**_true, let's just say she went nuts…cuz she is suppose to…_**Athrun, protect Cagalli at all cost, even if it means to risk your life! **_Oh, don't worry he will. He won't let anything happen to Cags!_

**-**coquettish-zala: **cagalli is so caring in this chapter,ne? **_Yup! She is…_** hm,i wonder what awaits them in the future? **_Well, keep reading and u'll find out sooner! _**i REALLY hope jun n inoue gets knocked down by a car or sumthing though...**_Lol! nice, but to spoil something to you…something will happen to either one of them…_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **They're really desperate to get Athrun and Cagalli in action aren't they? **_Yah, AxC are super stars after all…_**They even snuck up to the house... why do they want to do such things anyway? There are so many other stars out there…**_Well, that's true but you know companies are willing to pay lots of $$$$ for stupid photos of super stars._

**-**Cagalli-Yula-Athha:** I think Cagalli might get hurt, or she hurts whoever is there. OR, she gets kidnapped! OH NO CAGALLI!...sorry, cliffs make me like this. Too many different possibilities. **_No, no, it's ok. I'm so exited that you're exicted! And don't worry nothing will happen to dear sweet fiery Cagalli. I promised yah…_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **Ano...isn't it 2 birds wif 1 stone? **_Lol, yah, sorry, when I was typing I couldn't remember who it went so I had to improvise…Lol…_** i h8 inoe…**_she is the antagonist anyways…_** poor yzakie…**_Lol, yah sorry about that. I need someone to be on the news and I couldn't think of anyone perfect for the part so I came up suddenly with Yzak…lol…_

**-**Freyris: **hope nothing happens to our favorite blonde! **_Trust me, nothing will happen to her…_

**-**asucaga4ever: **i'm so sorry that i haven't reviewed lately. i just got 10 new comics. i got 10 of the D N Angel series books. im thinking of buying some more…**_Wow! 10 DNAngel books and couting? That's a lot! It's cool, no worries…_** w8 u read my story right? **_Yup I did…_**well i'm kinda on a writer's block and my computer hasn't been working correctly and i will work on it i'm 1/2 way through making another chapter. **_I see…well, hope ur computer works properly again! I can't wait to read the next chaps of ur stories:)_

**-**ovp, Life.Love.Hate.Death., gseedlover: _Thanks again for the reviews! Lov yah all! _

**Author's Note: **HONTO GOMENASAI! (I'm very sorry!) that I didn't posted earlier! But I got so much shitng homework and project to finish…F those teacher…man I hate school…plus, I had to spend lots of time thinking and writing this chapter up. Man, I'm dead tired…I should go and rest…well, I won't bother you just go ahead and read my hard painful lazy chapter…enjoy! Oh and thanks all my reviewers and readers! Love yah all! Well, then enjoy and review! Smiles:)

* * *

_**Previously in Chapter 30…** _

_Then there was a shadow that caught Cagalli's attention. It moved and kept on popping up. She couldn't tell what it was but it freaked her out. The blonde rubbed her eyes and shook her head thinking that it was all her imagination that was doing this to her._

_Once she opened her eyes she kept seeing that figure hiding behind the bushes and moving around. The figure was too big to be a squirrel or a dog. It couldn't have because it made weird noises. The strange thing looked up and saw a scared blonde. Cagalli just froze. The figure…_

* * *

**Ch. 31: Evil tactics Part 2**

"Ath-Athrun…" Cagalli said with a frighten voice. The form moved closer to the expensive mansion not minding Cagalli watching him because 'the form' knew she'd do nothing. Cagalli couldn't see who it was because it was dark but she knew it was a guy or maybe it was a robber.

Cagalli turned around slowly from the window and quickly ran fast to Athrun who was sleeping quietly not till Cagalli woke him up.

"Athrun, Athrun! Wake up!" yelled Cagalli shaking him awake. Athrun, who panicked due to her yells, he woke up sitting up right.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" he asked looking at her with sleepy yet alarmed eyes.

"Th-there is someone outside! Probably a robber!" answered Cagalli scared.

"What?" Athrun quickly got up from the bed and run towards the window. He looked out and saw a figure stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shit, there is a guy in the house…stupid girl!" said the mysterious person who is presumed to be a robber. The robber ran away as fast as he could, scared that Athrun might call the police and arrest him.

Cagalli hid behind Athrun and gripped his t-shirt. "Athrun? Is it gone?" she asked.

Athrun closed the window and shut the curtains and faced Cagalli hugging her. "Yah it's gone. Cagalli, are you ok?" he asked not letting go of her.

"…Yah, I just got terrify, that's all." She hugged him back.

Athrun looked over to his mechanical clock and it read, 3:20 am.

"It's 3:20 am. We should go back to sleep, I bet u didn't sleep at all last night, right?"

Cagalli was surprised that he knew. "How you know?"

"Lucky guess." He replied scooping her to the bed and tucking her in. Joining her in, both of them drifted to dreamland.

* * *

"Morning." Yawned Cagalli. She walked towards Athrun, who woke earlier and made breakfast for his princess and himself. She pecked him on the cheek for a job well done, the breakfast meal of course.

"Good morning Princess." Replied Athrun pecking her back. "Come and eat breakfast before it gets cold." He added placing the dishes fill with food on the table.

"Geez, you sound like my mom…but I'll eat because you made it." Cagalli laughed sitting down.

* * *

_After their morning breakfast…_

Cagalli was so full; She fell on the sofa to rest, accidentally sitting on the remote. It clicked and turned the TV on.

"Oppsie." She got the remote out from under her weight. She looked up and saw the news were on. She gasped and shouted, "ATHRUN! Come here quick!"

Athrun immediately came running out of the shower with a towel only around his bottom half. "What's wrong Cagalli?"

Cagalli pointed at the screen. "Look…at the screen."

Athrun sat beside her and watched the news, which surprised him.

The anchor lady reported, "We just captured a robber lurking around the coast. He stole millions of personal goods from homes. He stupidly pass by a police car and was caught by a policeman…" she went on.

"Wooh…that's the guy from this morning. What an idiot, right…Cagalli?" he turned sides way to her and seeing her face all pale. Cagalli turned side ways to him and pounce on him making him fall far on the sofa. She embraced him hardly. "I'm petrified Athrun."

Athrun soothed her back and said, "It's ok Cagalli. I'm right here for you. Nothing will happen from now on, I'll protect you no matter what, ok?" she nodded and he kissed her on her lips to secure her.

Then something else caught their attention again. "Something shocking happened during a concert tour to the famous Jun Matsumoto. The famous singer fell off the stage due to something that the investigators are trying to find. They say he is in critical condition and he will have a hard time recovering from the tragedy. Furthermore, his career is stake. Will Jun Matsumoto recover to finish his last 3 tours? Or will he lost it all? Who…" It continued…

Hearing that pathetic name again, Cagalli felt for once that she felt some sadness towards him. She wasn't a cold-hearted person even if he was cruel. She said out loud without thinking, "…Jun, you should have watch out…"

Athrun was shocked that she could still talked about the guy who mal-treated her. He grew jealous and depress at the same time that she still love that guy more.

"…I see…" Athrun said in a cold voice. He turned off the TV and stood up to leave.

"Athrun? What's wrong?" she called not knowing what was wrong with him. Then she realized what she said about Jun and linked it with Athrun. The blonde presumed that he was jealous.

Cagalli ran up to Athrun who was coldly walking away. She hugged him from behind making him stop and turn towards her. "Are you jealous that I worry for Jun?" Cagalli asked softly.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Athrun said without knowing that she knew.

Well, you can tell by seen his face, it's so obvious.

"Yup, you're jealous." She concluded.

"Jealous of what?" Athrun said trying to hide his jealousy.

"Jealous that I worry for Jun. Athrun don't worry I won't leave you, I promise. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you and I'll never will. Promise accepted. Sorry about that…"

Cagalli brighten up and smiled. "No, it's ok."

"Well then, I have to finish my shower, if you can excuse me." said Athrun looked down which Cagalli followed his gaze and blushed.

"AHHHHhhhh!" She screamed of embarrassment as his towel that was wrapped around his waist fell. "Cover yourself!" she told covering her eyes.

"Hey c'mon, it's not like you haven't seen it before, right?" Athrun said smirking. He picked up the towel and again wrapped it around his lower half.

"…Shut up, just go and finish your shower! …We still need to-to discuss about yesterday..." said Cagalli still blushing from the sight. Yes, she did see 'his' before but she still couldn't get the feeling out that she saw it already.

Athrun chuckled and went to finish his shower. "As you command my princess."

* * *

_After shower…_

"Ok, so how the heck did those pictures get in the Internet?" asked Cagalli pissed off but at the same time panicking.

"Hm…" thought Athrun out loud. "Cagalli, do you remember anything weird or someone following us?" he asked trying to remember also.

"Hm…well, I can remember that time when you came home late with flowers in hand for me and…hm…you heard a paparazzi outside spying on us and…you told me to close the windows incase they break in. Also there was yesterday…that I told you that I heard 'clicking' noises…Hm…so, I conclude that someone is really spying on us, that means…"

"They must know about us." Athrun finished off her sentence for her.

"What do we do now Athrun?"

"I'll think of something. Don't worry, everything will be fine, trust me…"

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo…_

"Thank you, yes, please put the check under Ms. Mao, thank you, bye." Spoke a girl in her 20's.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Mao, your Plan 'J' is terminated. I destroyed Jun Matsumoto for you." said the person on the other line.

She laughed evilly. "Good work! Now what I want you to…"

* * *

_Back to Athrun's Mansion…._

Loud noises were heard outside, like a big crow in a concert. "What's with all the commotion?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun and Cagalli pushed aside the curtains and looked out of the window. They were astonished. There were countless numbers of crazy fans, paparazzi, and TV reporters, standing outside in front of Athrun's mansion. They were all trying to get Athrun and Cagalli out by shouting their names.

For some relieve moment, Athrun thank himself that he bought a mansion with high tall gates that will stop anyone from jumping into his property. Now the bad thing was, how did they all know his home address? He never told anyone except people close to him…who could it be? THAT PAPARAZZI FROM BEFORE!

"Shit! No way out then." Swore Athrun frustrated. He was planning to get him and Cagalli away from his mansion so they won't know were they are. But no avail since those morons are outside blocking their escape way.

* * *

End of chapter 31.

**(A/N: Ohh, what do you think hot Athrun will do in order to save him and Cagalli out of this mess? What will happen to them if all the ppl outside break in his mansion? Will someone get hurt? Who did all this? Well, find out in the next chapter! Smiles!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	32. Author's Note

**  
Author's Note: **Ok mina-san! I have to say this...

I'm on WRITER'S BLOCK...SOOOORRRYYYY! It's just that i have a provincial final exam coming up very soon and i'm soooo stressed out...and i can't think of anything but my studies...

Don't worry I promised that when i finish my exams, I'll totally post the chapter 32! and quickly work on 33, and so on...

...Gomene mina-san! Honto gomenasai! (Sorry everyone! I'm really sorry everyone!)

So don't expect me to update till the **June 23**...or the least...since my exams are on the 21st. and i need to relax after...for 2 days or so...but i will update as i promised!

...now back to studying for me...

big thanx, from,

_**  
daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	33. A gather and lots of crazy talking situa

**Only In Your Heart  **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny or Bandai or Sunrise or any other companies relate to them. It's true, I really don't, so don't ask me if you are still wondering.

**Answers to:**

**-**coquettish-zala**: jun really died rite? he deserved a more painful death like getting hit by a lorry 1 0 0 times...**_Lol, wel, I really can't say that he die but he is in terrible condition and he won't be able to sing and move for a while_**...so,will athrun n cagalli be able to get out of the house? **_Well, if you read this chapter it will tell you…but I will tell you something…__they might._

**-**Deathzealot:** Just a CE moment here don't you wish that Athrun had his Justice Gundam...**_Lol, yah I do wish that athrun would get his gundam and fly away but you know it's not the GS/D anime…lol…and to tell you, I do hate the director for making GSD so F bad. I just can't believe them…guess we can't do anything right?_

**-**aNgEl-Of-LoVe-AnD-hAtE: **is cagsz gonna get pregenant in this sory...is she...is she? **_Uhm…why pregnant? I mean, why would you want to destroy Cagalli good figure? Plus, Kira will kill Athrun if he knew about that. And also, AxC aren't married yet, so there is a slight possibility that I won't make Cagalli pregnant…sorry…maybe I will…but I'll think about it…_

**-**gseedlover, ovp,Cags: _hanks for the review!_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **they can stuff the furniture in front of the doorway and climb to the roof? **_Lol, nice idea, but I think that would be dangerous for AxC and plus their reputation is at stake then, well more or less…_

**-**Freyris: **may be Athrun has a secret underground area i his mansion! **_True that could be possible, he might…_

**-**asucaga4ever: **this is such a good story i still can't believe u r on chapter 31. **_Thank you. I know I can't believe it for myself that I wrote 31 and more chapters…_** that inoue girl should really die! she is also evil i can't believe she did that to jun. but i'm still happy cause i hate him so much! yipee! he got hurt! **_True, I feel awful writing such characters like this but stories needs bad people in them…sigh…hope I don't have to write them again…but I have to…(whines and runs away…screaming "I don't want to!" cough, don't mind me…it's the sugar ice tea I'm drinking…lol…)_

**-**Cari-Akira: **wonder how Athrun and Cagalli will escape.. hmm... through the back door..? **_Hmm…maybe or maybe not…_** mao is so darn evil! gosh.. i mean, she sounds like a murderer or something... "Plan 'J' is terminated. I destroyed Jun Matsumoto for you." that was just freaky... **_Lol, true it does sound freaky but hey, evil people have to sound like that, right? it's all stereotype…all stereotype…_**bout Athrun getting jealous of jun over Cagalli.. lol.. well, that IS a good sign, ne?**_ true!_** but ya.. i think that jun DESERVED what he got.. lol.. and im NOT trying to sound like mao.. its just... he USED Cagalli.. how low can he go? **_Girl, you don't know the other half of man…they might be good or evil…_** well, im kinda anxious to see what mao will do to Cagalli.. shes kinda scary...**_She is and one thing, she's not over with her "plans"…_

**Author's note: **Mina-san, I'm back and ready to present you a whole short-long chapter just for you! and also, my apologizes to my absent for about a month and a half? Want to know what happen? Well, you see I had to study for my social provincial and well, when I took it yesterday…it didn't go well…IT WAS SO HARD! Stupid gov! sighs Well, anyways, not to bug u off with my sayings, here is chapter 32! Pls, enjoy! Have fun because this chapter took me 5 hours to work on it, so please feel free to comment on this chapter if u wish to…ENJOY:)

P.s. : thanks for all your support! I love you all!

* * *

**Ch. 32: A gather and lots of crazy talking situation**

"Shit! No way out!" swore Athrun frustrated.

"…Calm down Athrun. There must be a way trough…" said Cagalli.

Athrun got his cell phone out and dialed.

"Hello? You call the Bodyguard Protection Corp. what can I help—" greeted the receptionist.

"Yah, ok. It's me Athrun Zala. I'm in deep shit now so get me about 10 bodyguards or more to my mansion fast!" demanded Athrun almost shouting. Well, he had to the other line been making fuzzy noises and he couldn't hear well, stupid phone.

"Ye-yes, Mr. Zala! We're coming right away!"

* * *

"Athrun? Who did you call?" asked Cagalli who got freaked out when she heard his shouting to the other person on the line. 

"Oh some bodyguards to come and protect us."

Cagalli nodded her head slowly and walked back to the curtains peeking outside to see something strange landing on Athrun's lawn. The blonde with amber eyes gasped.

"Athrun, there is something outside!"

"What?" he stood beside Cagalli and looked out the window to only see a helicopter landing on his front lawn.

Cagalli saw the helicopter door opening revealing some people inside. Cagalli's eyes widen.

Without taking a look at the incomers, the blue inky hair lad went to lock the front door as fast as he could. But just about when Athrun locked the front door, his 'Cagalli' pushed him aside opening the door with a slam. Athrun was bewildered by her sudden action.

"Cagalli?" he called. He went outside to check what was wrong with her.

* * *

_Outside…_

"What the hell are all of you guys doing here?" Cagalli asked with a surprise look.

A brown hair guy, who got out of the helicopter first, ran towards Cagalli and shot questions to her. "Cagalli, are you ok? Are you all right? Did something happen to you? Did they hurt you? Where's Athrun?"

"Kira, I'm ok. Nothing happen to me. No one hurt me. And Athrun is…right here…now. And I asked something first so answer me." Cagalli replied fast. (She's used to it.) Athrun caught up and stood beside Cagalli.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Athrun.

"Before we can answer that, let's all go and talk inside." said Mwu.

They all agreed and went inside. Stupid paparazzi were taking pictures of them. Annoying, I must say.

* * *

_Inside Athrun's manor…_

All of them sat down, and Cagalli first asked, "Ok, now each one of you tell me what's the reason you came?"

"Well, I felt unsecured and worry so I came." Said Kira scratching his head with a sweat drop. Everyone sweat dropped. Its so obvious Kira will be like that…he always is…

"Right. And you Lacus?" said Cagalli rolling her eyes.

"I tagged along with Kira. He didn't want to leave me alone at home. I worried for you, but I know you will called Athrun for help." Explained Lacus who sat beside Kira.

"I see…and you two?" Cagalli said nodding her head and asked the two remaining couple, Mwu and Murrue.

"Well, I need to discuss something with you and Mwu just tagged along." Said Murrue.

"Oh ok. But how did all of you ended up here…and whose helicopter is that? Don't tell me you guys stole it." Asked Cagalli.

"No we didn't steal it. That's mine." Said Mwu raising his hand.

"Well, me and Lacus couldn't get to your house by car since it's obvious that those morons outside are blocking the driveway so I remember that Mwu had a helicopter. Then we called Mwu and asked if he can give us a lift to your house. Murrue heard that we were going to your house and it gave her an idea to discuss something with you so all of us thought that we all go to your house together. But as we went there to your house you weren't there so we thought that you were at Athrun's house." Explained Kira.

"Cagalli, one question." Asked Kira dying to know something.

"Yah, shoot."

"When did you come over to Athrun's manor?" asked Kira trying to calm down.

"…What? …I'm not telling you Kira. You are turn your over-protective mode." The question shocked Cagalli but she answered it calmly.

"I will be if you don't tell Me." demanded Kira standing up. The brown hair brother stood up and went over to Athrun.

"Athrun you're my **best buddy **right? You will tell me when my little sister came over to your mansion, right? Tell me, **now**." Said Kira deepening his voice.

"Athrun don't tell--" Cagalli said but it was too late, he spill it.

"…Uhm…since we came back from the trip…" Athrun said slowly shutting his eyes. The blue inky hair lad didn't want to see his best friend's reaction though he knows how Kira is going to be.

Kira's face turned cold then turned red as a murderous dragon. He blew to fire from his mouth. "WHAT? ATHRUN YOU ARE TOASTED!" Kira grabbed Athrun's collar with his hand. "YOU TOUCHED HER, DIDN'T YOU? I'LL KILL YOU, ATHRUN ZALA!" shouted Kira with rage.

"Kira! That's none of your business!" yelled Cagalli pulling Athrun away from Kira's grasp. Athrun and Cagalli's face were flushed.

"Oh, Athrun you pervert." Teased Mwu with a perverted face and a whistle. Murrue hit him on the back of his head. "Ow! Murrue, did you have to?" "Get off people's topic Mwu."

Kira not minding Mwu and Murrue's conversation. "Huh? How can it not be my business? I'm your older brother! I'm suppose to protect you from **bad guys**!" said Kira emphasizing the word 'bad guys'.

"What do you mean '**bad guys**'? Athrun is not bad and doesn't do drugs or smoke. How can you say that he is bad? Take that back!" said Cagalli piss off.

"I'm not until you tell me what you two have done in this manor!"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed. "What? Like hell I'm going to tell you!"

"Then no, I'm not going to take that back!"

"Take it back!"

"I'm not going to!"

"Take it back!"

"I'm not going to!"

"I said, take it back!"

"And I said, I'm not going to! Not until--"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FREAKING UP!" yelled Murrue at the top of her tongue. Kira and Cagalli both sipped their mouth before they make Murrue really mad.

"Geez, quarrel some other time will you? Now, it's not the time to do that, got me?" Murrue calmed down a little.

"Oh all right." replied the both siblings.

"This is what I have to put up with…" whispered Mwu to Lacus and Athrun. He let out a sight.

"Sad…I feel sorry for you." noted Athrun patting his shoulder.

"Bear it for her sake, Mwu-san." Whispered Lacus.

Murrue's ear twitch, she turned around to see Lacus, Mwu, and Athrun talking together. "Hey! What are you 3 talking about?"

"Uh…nothing dear…" said Mwu sweat dropping.

Murrue glared at her husband. "Hm…right." she turns around and said in a sweet calm voice, "Now let's talk about the important stuffs, shall we?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Everyone's thoughts _"She changes her mood fast according to the events, huh?"

* * *

_

They all started talking after the requested bodyguards came and started guarding the manor.

"…So, you're telling me that a mysterious paparazzi follow you at the beginning from the studio to your home? Then kept an eye on you and Cagalli till now?" Asked Murrue.

"Yes, and I think this person is related to the article of me and Cagalli in the restaurant incident." Said Athrun with a serious voice.

"Well, that's true. It does trace back to that incident." Said Mwu.

"But don't you wonder—" asked Kira in a serious voice like the others.

(Helicopter landing sound.)

(?) Everyone stopped talking and heard the landing sound making them puzzled. They all rushed outside to take a look at the mysterious helicopter.

"Hey, Mwu, you don't happened to have an extra helicopter, right?" asked Kira nervously.

"No." said Mwu straightly.

"But then who's that?" asked Cagalli.

Suddenly the helicopter open it's door and a cameraman peek out and started to film and another one took pictures.

"Holy shit! Everyone inside!" Mwu shouted and everyone including him ran inside.

* * *

_Back inside Athrun's manor…_

All of them fell to the sofas with exhausted faces. They all gave their strength to run towards the manor.

"Ok, bad…idea to go outside." Stated Mwu panting.

"Like we don't know it." Said the rest.

Lacus was the first one to recover from the running. She decided to take a look on the window. "Hey everyone, I think the helicopter is gone." Lacus said pointing out.

"Ehh? Already?" said everyone with surprise faces. All of them ran beside Lacus to see nothing in open sky.

"Why would it leave early?" asked Mwu pondering.

"No idea." Said everyone walking back to the sofas and sitting down once again.

"Okay besides that, we should stay here until sunset then we leave to our house. No one will know that we left since after sunset it turns dark. The guards can pretend that we are still here. Does that sound good?" Murrue exclaimed with a serious voice.

Everyone nodded with agreement.

"But what are we going to do for so many hours?" asked Kira.

"Well, we can watch TV and stuff." Said Cagalli.

Athrun went to the bodyguards and explained the plan to them.

* * *

_After all those long hours…the sunset finally arrived… _

"Finally, we get to go." said Kira jumping around with excitement.

"Hey, you sound like a elementary school kid going to a field trip." Said Mwu laughing at Kira's weird expression.

"Shhh!" Murrue shushed them. "Let's go now, no more fooling around!"

All of them got in Mwu's helicopter and left to his and his wife's house.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo…_

"M'am we got the information that you requested." Said a skinny albino guy giving a disket and a video tape to a black hair lady.

"Thank you. now, I think we should start plan…"

* * *

End of chapter 32. 

**(A/N: Oh so what do you think of this chapter? And what do you think will happen to the group when they reach Mwu and Murrue's house? And who's the mysterious lady that was talking? And what's plan…? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	34. What A Night Part 1

**Only In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Drop asking! Lol…

**Answers to:**

**-**gseedlover: _Thanks for the review! _

**-**purpleeyednekoyoukai: **i'm afraid...**_why are you afraid? And what of? _

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **Kira's one demanding brother. **_Lol, he is…_** Video tape... probably blackmail materials. **_Oh, you're like reading my mind…_

**-**coquettish-zala: **kira gets really jealous n suspicious easily huh? **_Yup, if it's about Cagalli or Lacus, Kira will always be like that..._**it was quite funny imagining athrun,lacus n mwu gossiping together! **_Lol, true, same here…_

**-**aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3: **when kira's so over-protective of cagalli...it's so kawaii…**_Heh…really? Why?_** ...there's no reason y i want cags pregenant...but i juz want ppl 2 c her ultra-kawaii children…**_Oh I see…that's a great idea and I'll think about it for future chaps…_

**-**Childish Hentai: **What's the freaking plan? **_Well, the plan will come soon to be reveal…next chap that is…_**Sorry I haven't been reviewing busy with vacations…**_oh, it's ok. As long as you care for this fic and enjoy yourself with it then I'm happy!_

**-**Cari-Akira: **lol! well, hope their plan of escaping will work out…altho i highly doubt that it would be carried out fully…i have a feeling that someone will catch em... those freaky paparazzi ppl...**_well, that's true it could be them or nothing to no one…_**poor mwu! he has to...put up with Murrue…and she seems quite freaky...mood changes... scary mood changes... **_Lol, true. I feel sorry for him that I arrange that for him, but hey one of the characters have to be crazy(Murrue) and must be pity(Mwu)…Lol…_

**and stupid Athrun...WHY on earth and PLANTS would he EVER tell Kira that Cagalli spent THAT long of a time at his house? ... its OBVIOUS that ANYONE in the rite mind.. would think that they did SOMETHING... i mean, you take one girl, and one hormonally raged boy... put em together in a house (alone) for.. x amount of time... its bound SOMETHING will happen... **_LMAO! True, but you know Athrun is scared of Kira's extreme moods…if he doesn't tell him, Athrun is going to die cuz Kira will think more (cough) things that happen that aren't coming out of Athrun's mouth that happen. So, Athrun will die will he told or not…sad…lol…_

**-**Freyris: ** Kira the Overprotective brother haha is Kira really that curious or really just the overprotective brother next door? **_Lol, I think both…Kira will definitely kill anyone who touches his little baby sister…_

-tvlai: **i love ur fic! its so creative n imaginative! **_Oh, thanks! I appreciate your compliment. Thank you for reviewing!. _

**Author's Note: **Mina-san, here is chapter 33! And thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, if you were waiting for about 3-4 days, I had a bad headache and couldn't move my head to write the chap. But today I felt better, so now it's finish and ready to be read by all of you. so, Please enjoy! Oh, but wait, I gotta tell yah that this chapter got a tinsy little bit of fluff and 'more'…So, skip that part if you aren't comfortable with it. and this is a fair warning that I'm going to laugh off. Ok…here goes…

**(Laughing it off…may sound weird if said but, eh, w/e)**

**AH, WARNING: **What you are going to read is a slight of **NON-kid/Teen stuff**, so if u don't feel very comfortable reading this whole chapter then I should advise you to drop and roll anyway form this page and move on to something else! I'm only warning yah now, don't say I didn't! Sigh, then plz proceed. Dozo! Enjoy the rest!

* * *

**Ch. 33: What a night**

After landing the group stayed at Mwu's and Murrue's house. With their sleepy eyes they decided to get some sleep but first Mwu assigned rooms for the couples.

"(Cough). Ok, Kira and Lacus, you guys are in that room." He pointed.

"And…Cagalli…hm…and…Athrun, you guys are in that room." While saying Athrun and Cagalli's name, Mwu gave a grin at them.

Kira was smiling a second ago but now…something popped in his head. No way was he letting his so-called-best-friend **sleep together** with his little sister in one room **alone**. He had to do something.

"**NO**." Kira said after Mwu finished talking.

"Eh?" said Mwu puzzled. Everyone turned their heads towards a livid looking Kira.

"NO, I'm not letting my baby sister share a room with my so-called-best-friend!" Kira roared pointing his index finger at Athrun.

"I don't even know if he is going to **touch her** in her sleep. I don't trust him." Spoke Kira with a low shaky crazy voice. Many rape scenes flashed to Kira's mind. Just the thought of his sister getting rape was enough to make him cry and kill the one who did to her, Athrun obviously.

"Huh?" said everyone surprised.

"Ki-Kira, I swear that I won't touch Cagalli." Athrun said raising his hand promising Kira.

Kira's eye twitched and gave Athrun a nasty evil glare.

Cagalli, who got irritated and embarrassed, walked up to her stupid older brother and bonked him on the head with her green designer handbag.

"Ow!" yelped Kira covering his head incase his sister attacks again.

"Kira, it's none of your business! And get those nasty thoughts out of your head!" Cagalli yelled at Kira. "Let's go Athrun. Good night everyone." The fiery blond spoke dragging her man, who was by the way carrying their luggage to their room.

Kira soon recovered. "Wha--? Hey, wait a sec--!" the protective brunette ran to catch up to them. But as soon as he got in front of the room, Cagalli slammed the door on Kira's face. (Ouch.)

"Ow!" yelped Kira covering his nose that was in pain not yet a nose blleed.

The door was suddenly open again, Kira was going to say something but Cagalli, who opened the door spoke first with a cute-innocent-high pinch voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. But do you mind? Some people are trying to sleep here so please don't disturb. Good night now. Have a great rest." Then the blond slams the door again on Kira's face finally causing a nosebleed.

Kira was bewildered by his sister's action. He gave up. The chocolate brown hair brother knew that he could never fight his fiery little sister.

Kira turned around and saw Mwu and Murrue covering their mouth from laughing. How embarrassing.

"(Cough. Cough.) Uh, well…uh, good night to all of you. C'mon, let's Mwu." Said Murrue dragging her laughing husband to their room.

"Good night." Replied Lacus. "Kira, let's go and wash that blood off before it dries. And you know Cagalli is like that so just leave them alone. You know Athrun won't do anything to her." Kira nodded in defeat. The defeated brunette walked with his fiancée to their assigned room.

* * *

_Inside the room of Athrun and Cagalli…_

"Ah, that stupid brother!" Cagalli said with an annoyed look. She stood there with her arms on her hip.

"Calm down Cagalli. (Sigh.) Kira is always like that so no point getting annoyed, right? Just come here and sit." Athrun said patting on the bed.

The cute fiery blonde brushed off her problems and smiled at her prince. Walking up to her prince, she fell on the mattress with her head on Athrun's lap. Athrun was a little surprised but he brushed it off with a tender kiss. Cagalli kissed back and hugged Athrun closer to her, to deepen it.

"Athrun, do you love me?" asked Cagalli inhaling some air for her lungs to breath again.

"Oh god, I love you so much." Replied Athrun with another kiss but a longer one, pulling her closer to him. Cagalli with her arms still around Athrun's neck let go of one arm to unbutton Athrun's shirt.

"Hmng…Cagalli, I think we should stop now." Said Athrun controlling himself.

Cagalli giggled. "It's funny that you are telling me to stop, cuz usually you want more." Athrun chuckled, "true my princess, but you know **Kira** is going to skin me alive if he sees me touching you. Plus, we're in our Manager's house, that would be so awkward if they found out that we did it at their house, right?" he finished with a quick kiss.

Cagalli frown. "Fine then, it's your lost." She got up from Athrun with a pissed face. The lass walked to the washroom with some clothing and locked the damn washroom door with a slam. (A/N: every room in MxM's house include a washroom…)

"_Shit. She's pissed."_ Athrun mentally thought. _"**Well, of course she's pissed. You didn't let her have it. **Blushes Hey, it's not like I had a choice! **Yah, right, then why did you guys almost do it in your parent's house? **Well, that was different…uh, yah, different. **Right.**"_

"_And besides that, Kira will kill me if I did. **Ha, you are going to let Kira scare you off? **Uhm, no. **Then what are you waiting here for? This ain't that hard just get something to open that door and do your stuff.** **Go now, before it's too late! **Blushes to the dirty things he is going to do. Uh, yah, thanks! **No problem!**" _With all the convincing from his mind, Athrun decided to take the plunge.

Out of nowhere, Athrun got a hairpin and started to unlock the washroom door with it. For a moment, our beloved blue inky hair prince could swear that that he heard Cagalli enjoying her shower, **alone**. That made him more jealous and 'something grew anticipated'.

'Click'. "Yes, now to enter." A wide grin spread across his face as he saw his Cagalli showering.

The blonde didn't have a clue that the washroom door was open, so the blue inky hair skipped across the room and opened the front shower door. Cagalli turned to her side and gasped in surprise. Athrun…

* * *

_In the hallway…_

The brown hair lad just came back from drinking some water from the kitchen and he is now walking back to his bedroom but he heard something.

"Hmm…did I hear that right?" asked Kira walking in the hallway hearing inappropriate noises again.

Kira shrugged off and kept walking until he heard those nasty adult noises once again. He stopped in front of a room. The lad lean his ear to the door and afresh he heard the '**wicked adult noises**' for the third time.

Curiosity was killing him so he decided to take a look and see whom it was. He slowly opens the door. Kira stopped after opening it and gasped in astonishment. It was…

* * *

End of chapter 33.

**(A/N: Omg! Did Athrun and Cagalli do it? And who was it that Kira saw doing…? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	35. What A Night Part 2

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Drop asking! Lol…seriously.

**Answers to:**

**-**purpleeyednekoyoukai: **I was afraid for Athrun…**_Oh I see…_**and I have an idea of who he walked in on…**_Really? Oh I want to know who u think they are or is…_

**-**Cari-Akira: **i think that Cagalli and Athrun really DID do it... **_Lol, ok…_** lol! cant believe that Cagalli actually got pissed at Athrun for... not doing it with her at their managers' house.. **_Well, some ppl are different in the inside…_**i just dun think that Cagalli and Athrun would get caught by Kira so easily... but then again, Athrun DID leave the washroom door open... ne? **_Well, every room has a "**connected**" washroom_...

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **I bet Athrun is going to get killed by Kira... **_Lol! True, could be…_

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd: **although I really would like to think that he saw some real adults and not AC ...**_real adults? You mean "unknown people" living in Mwu and Murrue's house? _

**-**coquettish-zala: **hey...but the room that kira entered could also be mwu's n murrue's room rite! **_Well, it could be them or…_**i'm so excited to know who's doing what in that room!**

**-**CaptKuchiki:** ...Kira's so gonna skin Athrun and tt's so not a good thing! **_Yup! That's not a good thing! _

**-**asucaga4ever:** mayb they did do it! **_Oh you think so? Hm…maybe it's…_** sorry i didn't review for the other chapter i didn't no it updated. **_No no, it's ok! as long as u'r enjoying this!_

**-**ovp, gseedlover, MiyuCagalli, Freyris, Childish Hentai: _Thanks so much for the reviews! I appriciate it much!_

**Author's Note: **Mina-san, thank you for your patient! The reviews were awesome! Well, the escuse why I didn't update yesterday was that I didn't write it yet…lol, I got lazy…sorry! Plus, the server was down so you can't blame me on that… But, anyways, here you go! Enjoy! **R&R! **(In thought: AxC, did they do it? Hmm…imagination occurs…) Uh, keep reading! Don't mind me! Lol!

* * *

**_Previously in chapter 33…_**

The brown hair lad just came back from drinking some water from the kitchen and he is now walking back to his bedroom but he heard something.

"_Hmm…did I hear that right?" asked Kira walking in the hallway hearing inappropriate noises again. _

_Kira shrugged off and kept walking until he heard those nasty adult noises once again. He stopped in front of a room. The lad lean his ear to the door and afresh he heard the '**wicked adult noises**' for the third time. _

_Curiosity was killing him so he decided to take a look and see whom it was. He slowly opens the door. Kira stopped and gasped in astonishment. It was…

* * *

_

**Ch. 34: What A Night Part 2**

Kira gasped, "Mwu-san?" the brown hair lad saw his best friend's manager sitting in front of a small set TV watching no other than…**porn**.

As soon as Kira called Mwu, Mwu jumped and started sweating. The blond hair manager shut off the screen and stood up to see Kira still in shock.

"…Uh…Kira! Uh, what brings you here? Looking for something?" Mwu said trying to cover what Kira just saw and heard. _"Oh shit! Oh god, oh god…He is going to tell Murrue about this! I'm in big shit now! How the hell do I cover this up? Uh…uh…think Mwu, think…" Mwu tried to think fast for a plan but Kira snapped him back to the real world._

"Uh, Mwu-san, why are you--" asked Kira still standing with the door wide open and hand on doorknob.

"Watching porn?" Mwu finished off for Kira. Kira nodded.

"Well, how can I say this…no point hiding it since you heard and saw my actions…oh, mind as well tell you, but do you promise to swear on your life that you won't tell Murrue or any one about this?"

"Huh? Uh…I…I swear."

"Good, that saves me for a while…anyways, I'll tell you, but close the door behind you." as soon as Kira closed the door behind him, he sat beside a guilty looking Mwu.

The brown chocolate hair lad was freaked to find out that Mwu was that kind of a perverted manager. He always thought that Mwu was a clean and noble person. (A/N: Cough, Cough, yah right…)

"Well, it started like this…when I married Murrue, I was so happy…(eh, if you know what I mean…Cough, Cough…). Then I later found out that my wife doesn't like to…you know…so, she restricted me from that after our honeymoon. (Sigh)…I know. I know…you may think, what kind of wife would do that to their husband? …And that's why I'm watching this now...pathetic you may think, but I kinda like watching this."

"…Uh…ok." Kira said sweat dropping. _"…They are…**pathetic**…"_ thought Kira in his mind.

"…" Kira was really quiet and looked around until Mwu said something that made him jump. "You're silent. Oh, I see, you want to watch it too? Is Lacus depriving you from it too?"

Kira jumped up. "HUH? No! Of course not!" said Kira trying to defend himself.

"Ok, Chill kid. I'm just saying." Mwu raise his hand to calm down a taken aback Kira.

Kira looked at the door. "Uhm, I think I should go. Uhm, good night Mwu-san--" something grabbed Kira's sleeve.

"Wait, remember your promise that you make and swear that you'll never break It." Whispered Mwu with a frightening perverted voice.

"Uh, right. I promise." Kira sweat dropped again. "Good, then good night." Kira got out of that room and close it behind him, seeing Mwu open the screen again with a wide creepy perverted grin. The brunette sighed. _"That old man is impossible. And I thought Murrue is weirder…her husband is the weirdest out of both of them."_ Kira sighed again and begin to walk back to his and Lacus's room.

* * *

_Athrun's and Cagalli's room…their moment in the washroom…_

As soon as our beloved Athrun opened the shower door, Cagalli, who got startled by someone's touch, couldn't see well because there was shampoo foam on her eyes. The fiery blonde didn't think it was Athrun since he said that he wouldn't (_Censored_) in their manager's house, so she thought that it was a peeping tom or a harasser from out of nowhere.

Cagalli blindly fist-punched (Athrun), who was bewildered by her sudden action. The blue hair lad flew out of the shower onto the floor and blacked out. (A/N: Poor Athrun. but at the end, they both didn't do anything, if you were wondering. Wink, wink, perverts. Nah, j/k…)

Cagalli quickly washed off the shampoo from her hair and her eyes and quickly wore a bathrobe. Then she quickly turned to see who was the culprit, Cagalli gasped and rushed to Athrun's side. The blue hair lad was knocked out unconscious on the floor with a massive bloody nosebleed. She quickly covered him in another bathrobe. (A/N: remember people, to get in a shower you first must be unclothed. Lol…yes, Athrun was naked.)

"Athrun, you pervert! That's what you deserve for startling me." The fiery blonde slapped him on the shoulder. Athrun was mumbling something.

"…Right. First let me get you clean up." Cagalli dragged Athrun to their bed and laid him on top of it. Athrun was really heavy for his size but Cagalli could manage. The blonde lass rushed back to the washroom to get a pail of water and a cloth. Then she came back resting Athrun's head softly on her lap.

"Cagalli…" Athrun mumbled moving around.

"Hm? What is it? Don't move." Answered Cagalli cleaning the now dry blood off Athrun's nose.

"…I'm sorry for scaring you…" Athrun tried opening his eyes.

"No, I should be sorry for fist-punching you on the nose. And what the hell were you

thinking? Coming in to peep on me."

"…It was my mind…" Athrun said in a low guilty voice and closing his eyes.

"Huh? Yah sure, blame it on something that can't move around."

"No, seriously. It was my mind."

"Uh huh, yah, and I'm sleeping beauty."

"_Stupid mind! Look what you have done; now my sweet Cagalli thinks I'm crazy. **Ha, don't blame me. **I blame you. If I didn't listen to you, I wouldn't be fist-punched by my Cagalli and thought of being crazy. **Hey, it was your choice to listen to me. I'm just doing my job. **What job? Wait, why am I even arguing with myself?" _thought Athrun in his own little world, fighting with his annoying mind.

"Athrun?" Cagalli tapped Athrun on the shoulder to bring him back to earth.

"What? Huh? What happen?" Athrun asked.

"…You spaced out. And I'm finished with cleaning you up. Now rest while I finish my shower and don't you dare coming in again or else!" Cagalli threaten. She stood up and went to the washroom locking the door behind her.

"(Sigh.) So, much for trying." Athrun said out loud sitting up covering his face. "But at least I got to see her (_censored_)." After thinking about Cagalli for god knows how long, the perverted Athrun laughed out. _"She's all mine!"_

"What are you laughing about?" asked Cagalli coming out of the washroom with a towel drying her blonde silky hair.

Athrun stopped laughing. "Eh, Nothing. Uh, My you are fast at showering, huh?" Athrun tried to change the subject.

"Huh? I was in the shower for only 30 minutes. You called that fast?"

"30 minutes? Really?" Athrun looked at the clocked. "She's right. 30 minutes did passed." Athrun thought.

"Athrun are you ok?" Cagalli bended forward revealing some cleavage. Athrun blushed. "I'm perfectly fine. Life is wonderful!" he jumped out of the bed and skipped towards the washroom.

Cagalli was puzzled. She asked in mid-air, "Is he taking drugs? Or did my punch affect his brain? I--"

Something came from the window and hid behind the curtains. "Hm? What was that?" Something moved behind the curtains. Cagalli stood up and decided to check what the thing was behind the curtains.

Cagalli moved the curtains away and something…grabbed her. "Ahhhh!" she screamed from the sudden fright.

Athrun, who quickly finished taking a shower heard Cagalli's scream and rushed out to find a person in black struggling to take hostage of Cagalli. Athrun rushed over to Cagalli but another person in black blocked Athrun's way. The person pointed a gun at Athrun. "Don't move." The person in black said.

The person's hand was over Cagalli's mouth so she wouldn't scream more. Cagalli bit the guy on the hand and screamed "Athrun! Help--" "Shut up. Let's go. It's time." The guy covers her mouth again and flew out of the window. The other person in black follow, leaving Athrun in pure shock.

Athrun rushed towards the window and scream, "Cagalli!" but no use, the two shadows and Cagalli were gone in thin air.

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered. His heart quickened in defeat.

* * *

End of chapter 34.

**(A/N: Omg! What will happen to Cagalli? And who do you think kidnap her? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	36. The Kidnap

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **Sigh…so you think I own all this? Then, think again…my answer to you is…I don't…

**Answers to:**

**-** gseedlover: _Thanks for reviewing! I know it's getting exciting cuz, this story is almost at it's end point…opps, uh don't mind that…_

**-** purpleeyednekoyoukai: **i thought he'd walk in on Mwu and Murre! **_Lol, uh, no he didn't. It was just old perverted Mwu…_**hope Cagalli's okay…**_Don't worry she's okay, I suppose…_**i also hope Kira doesn't kill Athrun for letting the guy get away…**_Let's hope so…_

**-** Cari-Akira: **i just finished typing my review.. and then i was stupid and deleted it…**_That must have been really hard to type it up again, huh?_**well, glad that it wasnt Athrun and Cagalli that kira was hearing… that would've been... wrong.. seeing ur sis/"best friend" naked...together... in the shower…**_Lol, so true!_

**and mwu.. wat a perverted old man.. lol! i mean, watching porn? when ur****married? wonder when murrue will find out.! lol.. i have a feeling she****will, and mwu will get into DEEP shit.. deeper shit than the EVER imagined...**_Uh, lol, yah about that…I don't have time to put Murrue yelling at mwu about that porn stuff so I might put aside or at the end…I don't know, but it will be funny if I did…_

**i think its mao's hired men, or ppl sent by mao who kidnapped Cagalli...**_ lol.. who else would it be? Hm…yah it could be Mao or some one else…_**Cagalli.. i think she couldve put up a fight.. **_True…why didn't I think of that? Hm, well stupid of me of not thinking to put that in…_**and Athrun.. he seemed a tad bit useless in that kidnapping scene..**_ Lol, yah I know, I should have make Athrun do something while the guy with the gun was pointing at him…oh well, maybe next time…or not… _

**-** f4ll3n4ng31: **You r soo evil! Make Cagalli being kidnapped. Sad... How is Athrun going to find Cagalli! **_Oh man, I knew one of you guys are going to say that…I'm sorry! But that was the only way to move on with the story…and don't worry about Athrun, he's going to find Cagalli soon…and she's going to be safe, trust me…_

**-** ANONYMOUS-gsd: **And I think you sort of misunderstood my last message... I was referring to Mwu and Murrue... when I said real adults…**_Lol, sorry! Ok, now I get it…_

**-** Childish Hentai: **It's normal for and old man to watch porn.. well Mwu not old but whatever! **_Lol, true it's normal for them to watch porn…_

**-** Freyris:** why did Athrun not fight back? **_Well, he couldn't, I wished I did put Athrun into seed mode and get Cagalli out of there…but you know it's all part of the story so please bear with it, thank you_**...anyways Athrun was really perv…**_Lol, yah, he is…lol…but hey it's male hormone, what can you do?_

**-** MiyuCagalli: **no wat will happen with Cagalli…**_read this chap and u will know…_**hope Athrun gonna save her on time…**_he will don't worry…_

**-** aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3:** mwu...is..a..freak...lol…**_lol, yah well, some ppl are like that…_**so this is wat a relationship wif a pervert and a strict person is...depriving (censored)...**_Yup, lol…_

**-** asucaga4ever: **who took cagalli? **_Read this chap and you will have your answer…actually you have to guess around the clues and they are quiet easy to know who is the kidnapper…_**whoa athurn and mwu are perverts. **_Tsk, tsk, Male hormones, male hormones…_**mwu is pretty pathetic. **_He is…lol…_

**-** coquettish-zala: **who kidnapped cagalli?**_ Read this chap and you will have your answer…_** i hope athrun will get to save cagalli! **_Don't worry, He will! Athrun will save Cagalli, I guarantee you!_** I was wondering if it was inoue who kidnapped her or someone jun hired? **_Well, I say it might be one of them, lol, sorry I can't say it here, you must read to find out:)_

**-** CaptKuchiki: **whu's the bastard tt took Cags! **_Read this chap and you will have your answer…_

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone who reviewed and read last chapter! I kinda lost my notebook for this chapter so I had to find it…and I found it after 2 days! And it was hidden under my desk for some odd reasons…sigh, me the idiot…anyways, don't mind that…Pls, enjoy this chapter! Well, **R&R!** Enjoy!

**P.s. **I might finish this story off in late July or earlier! Cuz, I want to start a new one already! And it's going to be awesome, well, I hope!

* * *

**_Previously in Chapter 34… _**

_Athrun, who quickly finished taking a shower heard Cagalli's scream and rushed out to find a person in black struggling to take hostage of Cagalli. Athrun rushed over to Cagalli but another person in black blocked Athrun's way. The person pointed a gun at Athrun. "Don't move." The person in black said. _

_The person's hand was over Cagalli's mouth so she wouldn't scream more. Cagalli bit the guy on the hand and screamed "Athrun! Help--" "Shut up. Let's go. It's time." The guy covers her mouth again and flew out of the window. The other person in black follow, leaving Athrun in pure shock. _

_Athrun rushed towards the window and scream, "Cagalli!" but no use, the two shadows and Cagalli were gone in thin air. _

"_Cagalli…" Athrun whispered. His heart quickened in defeat.

* * *

_

**Ch. 35: The Kidnap**

Others in the house awoke from the familiar scream. Scare to their heartbeat, they all ran towards Athrun and Cagalli's room.

"Cagalli! What's wrong--?" yelled Kira as he enters the room with others behind him.

Lacus looked around finding no Cagalli in sight. "…Athrun? Where's Cagalli?" asked Lacus walking up to Athrun, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down to his knees and a hand on his hair. It was his entire fault; he wouldn't forgive himself if something did happen to Cagalli.

"…She's gone…" whispered Athrun maintaining his head down trying to restrain the tears that were about to fall down.

"WHAT?" said everyone in shock.

"How?" asked Lacus sitting beside Athrun putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "…It was so suddenly, some men in black took her while I was in the bathroom…"

"Men in black?" said everyone bewildered.

Athrun raised his head and nodded. "They came from the window, I presume…and…I'm sorry Kira, everyone…it's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her in the room alone…"

"It's ok Athrun, you didn't know it will happen like that anyways…I hope she's safe and alive…"

Athrun nodded with distress. "Yah, but what do I do now? How do I find Cagalli?"

"Well, do you know anyone who has grudges against both of you?" asked Murrue suddenly with cross arms, everyone turned their heads towards her.

"Grudges? …Uhm, there's one I can think of right now…" spoke Athrun thnking.

"Who?" Kira asked curiously closing the opened window.

"…Matsumoto, Jun…" Athrun answered.

"Cagalli's ex-boyfriend?" Said everyone in shock and disbelief.

"…Why him?" asked Lacus.

"…Matsumoto was using Cagalli for popularity for the mean time until he got so much publicity and fame that he decided to dump Cagalli…and that day at the restaurant when the scandal happen, he was there with a new girlfriend…" explained Athrun.

"Arg, that bastard!" shouted Kira clutching his fist. "Kira calm down…" said Lacus softly.

"Athrun, so you think Matsumoto did this to Cagalli?" asked Mwu.

"I don't know, maybe…well, there might be more than one suspect...I don't know it could be anyone I or Cagalli didn't suspect…"

"But the problem is, we don't know who. If we could only know who it is then we could find Cagalli and bring her back." Said Lacus. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's talk to Matsumoto tomorrow. Then he ask him about the kidnapping and if he knows anything about this mess." said Kira.

"I heard that he is injured and recovering in Saint Med. Hospital." Said Lacus.

"Well, then let's check tomorrow, right Athrun?" Kira asked looking at Athrun crest fallen.

"Uhm, yah. Thanks you guys for everything." Thanked Athrun smiling a little.

"It's ok, no need to thank us. Now let's all go to sleep. I'm sure my sister is safe. Don't worry Athrun, everything will turned out fine." Everyone said goodnight and went to sleep.

"_I doubt that I'll fall to sleep without knowing how's Cagalli doing and where she is…Cagalli, where are you? Where have they taken you? I hope you are safe…" thought Athrun lying on the bed trying to sleep.

* * *

_

"Let me go!" mumbled Cagalli through a piece of cloth that was covering her mouth. She struggled to get free from the annoying ropes that were holding her tight.

"Shut up!" roared a female voice with irritation coming downstairs.

"Let me go I say!" mumbled Cagalli once again through the cloth.

The woman pointed at one of her men to remove the cloth from the blonde head's mouth. Cagalli gasped for air as soon as the man removed the cloth form her mouth. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked frighten.

"Who am I? I think we have met before…if you remember…" said the woman pacing around the room with something on her hand, a Chinese crafted fan.

"…" Cagalli tried to think really hard to remember that voice though she could not remember her appearance because the female kidnapper was wearing an ancient Japanese demon mask.

"_That voice…it's familiar to me but I don't remember where I heard it before…" thought Cagalli searching in her mind._

"Does Jun and the restaurant ring a bell?" asked the masked woman with long silky black hair bringing Cagalli back to reality.

Cagalli gasped. "…You-You…you are that girl…that was with him at the restaurant…you asked me and…Athrun…to take a…photo of us…"

She hysterically laughed while pacing around Cagalli, who was sitting on the cold hard ground tied up. "Aahaha, that's right. I didn't know you are that smart. Guess blondes aren't that of a stupid animal, ne? Ahahaha…"

That popped, Cagalli's anger ignited in her eyes. "Excuse me?" Cagalli asked with a low infuriated voice.

"Hahaha—Excuse you? Now why should I? Ahahhaa—Aahhhhhhh!" Cagalli not minding the ropes that were tied on her jumped on the masked woman and head butted her with all her fury. The mask that was on the long black hair woman fell on the ground following the dark hair lady herself.

Cagalli stood up with a proud face and gasping for air at the same time, she said, "You know…(gasp)…never underestimate me, Cagalli Hibiki…(gasp)…that's what you deserve for insulting me."

The female kidnapper touched her forehead and saw some drop of blood on her hand as she move it away from her forehead. Her face reddened with rage. She shouted to her men, "Get that insolent blonde away from me and tied her up hard to something!" they did as they were told. While they were at it, the long hair lass put back her mask.

Cagalli tried to ran away to the open door but two men with black suits caught her in time and tied her up to something. "Let me go!" Cagalli screamed.

The female that was head butted by Cagalli stood up and walked towards the irritating blonde. She grabbed her by the jaw and said, "Shut up bitch!" Her grip wasn't that hard but you could feel her anger. "Let me tell you something." That something was inflicted to Cagalli's face, a hard cold slap. "NEVER TOUCH MY FACE YOU BITCH!" roared again the female kidnapper. Cagalli flinched. Her cheek turned soar red. Her eyes open with fire in them.

"Eh, what are you going to do? Big girl with no help…drop your strength cuz no one is going to safe you."

"Your wrong, Athrun will safe me!"

"Athrun? Hah! That idiot doesn't even care about you; if he did he would have been here already, am I right? Well, whatever it's not me who's kidnapped, Ahahahaha!"

The dark hair lady turned around to the two men who are placed as the guards. "I'm leaving you two with her, but I'll be back so don't do anything to her that you'll regret or else! Cuz, that's my job, got that?" the two men raised their hands to their foreheads like a military army, "Yes, Madam!"

The female kidnapper nodded, "Good." She turned back to Cagalli. "Now you behave, or I will teach you a lesson like that slap." With the final words to Cagalli she turned to leave with a hysterical laughter.

"_Athrun where are you? Are you coming to get me?" thought Cagalli closing her tired eyes but her mind still awake incase those filthy guards touch her.

* * *

_

Morning came fast as Athrun didn't sleep a wink. He got up and got ready to leave with thoughts of Cagalli been safe. The blue hair lad passed by the dinning room and saw all his friends eating breakfast. "Good morning." He said to them.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Let's go now." Athrun manage to say while putting his shoes on. "Athrun? Aren't you eating breakfast?" Lacus asked seeing Athrun so pale like he didn't sleep at all. "…No, I don't have any appetite. After what happen, I don't seem hungry. I need to find Cagalli right now." Athrun said truthfully looking at all his friends.

Everyone frowned. "You are right. We need to find Cagalli right now, but Athrun at least get something in your system. You don't want to see Cagalli to cry for your unhealthy state, right?" Murrue spoke.

Athrun nodded. "Ok…but we need to hurry up."

* * *

_Saint Med. Hospital…_

"Sir Matsumoto…some people are here to see you." said a kind voice nurse coming in the room.

"I said no reporters! Make them leave! Don't you get it?" roared Jun throwing the TV remote at the nurse.

The nurse dodged the object thrown at her. "But Sir, they said they have an important question to ask you."

"I said NO! GET OUT!" roared Jun again thrown whatever was near him.

"I'm sorry Sir." The nurse got out and closed the door behind her. She turned to the guests, "I'm sorry Sir Matsumoto doesn't want any guests at the moment."

(A/N: Ah, sorry I forgot to tell all of you…the group are wearing disguises so no one can notice them…) The group looked at each other then at the nurse. "Sorry, but we have to get in." said Mwu knocking out the nurse unconscious. They put the nurse in one of the closets and close it. They didn't mean to knock her out but they had to if they wanted to know where Cagalli was.

They enter the room…

* * *

End of chapter 35.

**(A/N: So, mina-san! Who do you think is the masked woman? And will Jun Matsumoto know about the kidnap or is he in it? Will Athrun safe Cagalli? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	37. Information needed and given

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **Sigh…so you think I own all this? Then, think again…my answer to you is…no, I don't…

**Answers to:**

**-**ANONYMOUS-gsd, CaptKuchiki, Cari-Akira, cagallifangurl: _Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!_

**-**Freyris: **dont let anything or anyone touch caggy...only reserve for Athrunwink wink…**_I promise you that I won't let anyone touch Cags…yes only for Athrun…_

**-**aNg3l-Of-LoV3-AnD-h4t3: **so, basically the evil lady...forgot her name, is hurting athrun, cagalli and jun all because of jun rite?...ne? **_Yup, Jun was the last thing Inoue could lose and she lost it…lol, get it? she lost it…lol…_

**-**f4ll3n4ng31: **Omg! I think I am late with my review... **_Nope, it's never late to review…_**I don't think Jun is in the kidnap unless he wants to torment Athrun… **_True…_

**-**coquettish-zala: **where DID inoue bring cagalli to anyway? **_That will be her house? maybe…_

**-**nubeluz: **Poor Cagalli got kidnapped by such an evil female who i bet, she must be another jun's girlfriend. i think jun wants to use cagalli again, yet he still doesn't know how the new girlfriend is treating cagalli. so evil!** _Uhh…actually it's Inoue Mao. Yes, the same girl how went crazy after she lost everything…_

**Author's Note: I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!** Ok, let me explain why I didn't update for so long…well you see, last week was my work experience (uh how to say this…it's like you go to your 'future decided career' and work there for a week or more…well depends on the hours you pick…and you get experience on what you are going to do when you are in the future.) …My work experience was tiring…man, those kids that I had to take care of, drove me crazy! But now I miss them…

Sigh…ok so that's a week of no writing…then when I finished (my work exp.) it I had to move all my room stuff to the computer room which is by the way stuffy! You think the computer by my side would make me write? Well, not so easy…you see, my siblings and I use the same computer (the other one is busted) so I had to share…so I didn't get any time to write on the computer though I had it all written on my notebook…sigh…now I think you are wondering why I had to move my stuff…well, there is a leak hole on my room ceiling and I had to move…sigh…nice summer huh?

And plus that's not all…I have to sleep in the stuffy computer room for the whole summer! Ahhhhhh! I'm going to kill myself so pls excuse me….

Anyways, read and review! Enjoy this chap while I will go and strangle myself…j/k…

* * *

**Ch. 36: Information needed and given**

"(Sigh) I told you to get out!" said Jun not looking away from the newspaper that he is reading.

No response.

"…Hey, I'm talking to you--" Jun looked away from the newspaper and saw Athrun Zala, the current boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend. His current anger flew to confusion. Jun quirked an eyebrow, "What are **you** doing here? And who are this people with you?" He emphasis the '**you**' that was directed to Athrun. (oh yah, sorry I forgot…Athrun took off his disguise so he could talk to Jun…)

Athrun came closer to Jun and so did the others. "I need to ask you something. --"

Jun assumed without manners and a very cocky voice. "Huh? You need to ask me something? Heh…oh, I see! You here because Cagalli the bitch dumped you and you are now hurt so you need **moi** to help you get her back? Huh, I didn't know the famous Zala is that weak to get dumped like that and plus by such stupid girl--"

Athrun was going to say something but Kira beat him to it, "HEY, don't you dare to assume that you bastard!" Kira roared grabbing Jun's collar with force. "My sister would **never** **ever **do that to Athrun and she's not a bitch or stupid you idiotic moron!"

Jun wanted to retort but something hit him. _"Sister? Now when the hell did she have a brother?"_ "And **who** the hell are you in this planet to call me by such names?" Jun asked cockily.

Kira's eyes were on fire more like his whole head was about to blow. Anyone could say things about Kira in his face and he would deal with them by talking 'politely'. But others talking rudely about his sweet fiery little sister was enough for Kira to blow a fist at whoever was the one talking bad about her. "I'm her older brother if she didn't tell you that before." Kira said proudly taking his disguise off and holding some of his anger in his fist.

Jun looked for the similarity btw those two. It's true they do look like each other, a bit. "Older brother, huh? Well, let me tell you that your sister is a worthless piece of--" a angry fist flew to his face really hard that could almost break the wall into pieces. "Ugh…HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Roared Jun touching his soar bruised cheek. Kira gasped for some air while Athrun was holding him back incase Kira attacks again. Athrun was very angry too but what can he do? If he punches Jun too then Jun wouldn't help him find Cagalli.

"NEVER…SAY THAT EVER ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER YOU--" Kira roared .

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed a female voice. Everyone turned around to Murrue. Athrun let go of Kira and Kira let go of his anger, well sort of. "We really don't have time for arguing on who is such and such. Cagalli is in danger!" She said reminding everyone.

"Danger?" Jun asked puzzled to extend. He thought, _"…either they are crazy or is it just me?"_

"…Cagalli got kidnapped…" Athrun said looking down with tired eyes.

"_Never mind then…" _thought Jun.

"…Ssoo, this 'kidnapping'…is related to…me? How?" Jun asked ridiculously not caring much.

"Because we suspect that you are one of the suspects." Said Mwu.

"WHAT? Me suspect? What the—how can you think that I kidnapped her? I'm injured and laying here for your information so how can I possibly be one of the suspects?" Jun snapped with irritation.

"We know that you are injured and laying but you could have sent people to kidnap her because of the time you asked her if you and Cagalli can be lovers again and she declined your offer. Weren't you angry at her?" Athrun said stating some facts.

"…Well, yah, who wouldn't be? But why the hell would I go to the hell of trouble to kidnap her? She ain't worth kidnapping and I ain't getting my hands dirty." Jun said telling the truth.

Everyone thought that he might be telling the truth. "Ok, then do you know any one who has bitterness against me and Cagalli? " Athrun asked.

"Hm…there's one…but I'm not sure…but you can suspect my ex." Jun said thinking.

"Your ex? …Isn't that Cagalli?" asked Kira and everyone puzzled.

"Huh? Uh no, it's that whore named Inoue Mao. She's my new now old ex." Jun explained not really worried about the break up thing with her. He just like insulting people.

"Inoue Mao?" everyone thought. "…Wait, isn't that the girl that me and Cagalli were asked for a picture for some article?" Athrun asked curiously hoping that that was the girl so if she were the suspect he would easily tell by her face if he saw her again.

Jun was surprised and his eyes widened. "…Dude! That was you and Cagalli? Holly crap! When the hell did you guys get that idiotic idea of dressing up like that?" Jun asked laughing his head off leaving everyone puzzled except Athrun and Jun.

"Uh, it was Cagallis' idea. So that was her, Inoue Mao?" Athrun chuckled remembering Cagallis' idea of dressing up for the day they went to the sushi restaurant.

"Yah, that was her."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your laugher, but can I ask why this 'Mao' is against my sister and my best bud?" Kira asked interrupting their little laugher which kinda bother Kira.

"Ah good question, well you see…Inoue is a secret paparazzi and a famous newspaper writer. And she's very into her job after she got scolded on her last article. So when she got an assignment that was project Zala."

"Project Zala?" everyone said in shock even Athrun.

"Yes, awkward but that's the paparazzi life. So, when she…" Jun told everyone everything about the 'secret project', Inoue's reaction on his relationship with Cagalli, Inoue getting fired, and such.

* * *

"Wait, so she's the person who spy on me and Cagalli when we were at my manor?" Athrun asked Jun. 

"…That I don't know, but you can assume that if you want."

"I see…where can I find Mao?" Athrun asked.

"Wait let me write it down…" Jun said writing down an address on a piece of paper and then giving it to Athrun.

"Hey thanks for cooperating with my trouble and giving me so much info on Mao." Said Athrun as he and everyone was heading out of the room.

"Hey, no problem. Anything to get your suspicion off that I kidnap Cagalli." Jun joked.

Athrun chuckled. "Thanks, well, see you after when I find Cagalli. Bye man, take care." Jun nodded. He heard Athrun talking outside his room. "Let's go everyone…"

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo…_

"So did you feed her?" said a familiar female voice walking downstairs where her prisoner is.

"We tried but the Blondie won't open her mouth. And you said that we couldn't lay a finger on her…" said Men 1. (A/N: Lol, ok weird that I named the 2 guards, Men 1 and 2…Lol…it's because I don't have names for them so I will just call them 1 and 2…ok?)

Inoue's eyes twitched. "Fine, let me do that." She takes the plate and the spoon from him. She gets closer to the angry Cagalli.

Cagalli turned her face away from Mao trying not to face her. The dark hair lady known as Inoue Mao held out the spoon containing pieces of food on it in front of the blonde's mouth and said in a hard cold voice, "Eat."

"Why should I?" Cagalli spat out still not turning to Inoue.

"Hey Bitch don't make me force this food down your throat, so just eat it, NOW!"

Cagalli ignored her rampage. "Hey listen to me!" Inoue said grabbing a hold on Cagalli's collar. Inoue was about to say something else to the stupid smart blonde but the blonde cut her off by spitting at her right on the face like bull eyes on a dart board.

"Ahh! Why you little--!" Inoue raised her hand high on the air to slap Cagalli but a person interrupted her almost action.

"Miss Mao, phone for you!" shouted a person who was standing at the door with a phone on his hand.

"Shit…you're lucky bitch that I didn't lap you this time. When I come back from the phone…I better see all the food on this plate eaten." She let go of Cagalli's collar and turned to her guards. "You two better get that food down in her system, or else--!" commanded Inoue leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Yes madam!" said the two men like army guys. Both of them turned towards Cagalli. One went to talk some sense into her and the other held the plate in front of Cagalli ready to feed her incase she's hungry, which she probably is.

"Ma'am, please eat. I know Ms. Mao is irritating but just bear with her." Said Men 1. "Bear with her? She's the one who kidnapped me!" Cagalli yelled with fury.

"Please eat or else…we will get hurt…" said Men 1 and Men 2 nodded.

"…Get hurt? …Why would you two get hurt?" asked Cagalli suddenly concerned.

Men 1 looked at Men 2 if he should tell her the secret behind their sudden loyalty towards Mao. Men 2 nodded. "…We…uh, all our family members will suffer from her punishment if we don't listen to her. We hate this job but we can't back out or else…they suffer…"

Cagalli was shocked. "…What? That's against people's rights to be treated like that. How did you two get into this?"

"We were black mailed at first then she used our family members as targets…" Men 1 said.

"I feel sorry for all of you…what kind of person is she? Who would do such a thing? My god…ay…" Cagalli shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "…If I don't eat then you two suffer but if I do than nothing will happen to both of you…guess that leaves me no choice…ok, I'll eat."

The two men brighten a little and said, "Really? That's so nice of you for saving us…I guess we should thank you…here eat slowly…" Men 1 and 2 stood and bowed to Cagalli and then continue feeding her.

After eating, Cagalli thought of a plan to get herself and everyone out of this hellhole that Inoue kept hold on. _"…Athrun…when are you coming?"

* * *

_

End of chapter 36.

**(A/N: Oh, will Athrun reach Inoue's address in time to save Cagalli? Is the address that Athrun reaching the right one? What will happen to Cagalli if Athrun doesn't come in time to safe her? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	38. The rescue

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **Sigh…so you think I own all this? Then, think again…my answer to you is…no, I don't…

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all you reviews from the last chapter! Oh and I decided to just reply to the reviewer's review without embarrassing them by me posting it every single time I update. Well, here this chapter is the longest I wrote but I didn't edit it well but plz bear with me. So, please enjoy it! Read and review! Love yah all!

* * *

**Ch. 37: The rescue**

"That address that Jun wrote must be around here…" a blue inky hair lad spoke looking left and right for the street sign. "Are you sure?" Kira asked leaning over Athrun's shoulder to also read the address written down. "Yes. Well, that's what it's written on the paper." Athrun said turning to the corner of the street.

The blue hair lad looked around and gasped, "Ah ha! It's that house over there!" Athrun pointed to a white painted house with a red-orange tiled rooftop.

Athrun started walking towards the house that might be keeping Cagalli but Lacus grabbed hold of Athrun's sleeve. The lad turned around to face Lacus with a confused look. "So how do we get inside?" Lacus asked Athrun.

Everyone stopped walking when they heard her question. They looked at Athrun. "…Uhmm…good question…" Athrun spoke. "Ok, let's check the house first and then I'll think of something. Two people can go and check, who wants to go? I know I do…Kira?" "Huh? Me? Oh alright…" Kira whined. "And guys can go back to the van. If something comes up I'll call you guys on the cell, ok?" "Ok."

* * *

Athrun and Kira walked quietly to the house. "Kira you check the back and I'll check the front, ok?" Athrun asked. "OK." Kira replied and headed towards the back.

Athrun started looking around for clues until he heard Kira faintly calling his name. Athrun rushed to the scene. "What's wrong Kira?" Athrun asked while gasping for air.

Kira pointed towards a window without curtains, the house was empty from the inside. Athrun's eyes widen and his mouth gaped. There was nothing, absolutely **nothing** inside that house, no people or furnishings.

* * *

_Inside the blue navy colored van that Mwu owns'…_

_Beep. Boop. Biip. Buup. Baap. _

"Hello? Mwu speaking." Mwu answered his weird ring tone cell phone. "Athrun? What's wrong? …WWWWHHHAAATTT? Are you serious? Ok, wait there we are coming over. (Beep.)"

"Mwu, what did Athrun tell you?" Murrue asked. Lacus was scared that something happen to the both of them.

"Athrun and Kira just found out that Cagalli isn't there or anyone. There's nothing inside. We have to meet them there fast. Hang on tight." Mwu said starting his van's engine and speeding to the scene.

* * *

Mwu, Murrue, and Lacus check out the empty house. It was true there is nothing inside. "What do we do now?" Lacus asked Kira. "I don--" Kira's talking was interrupted by an old lady's voice, who is living in the house next to Mao's. "Can I help you?" the old lady asked speaking behind the fence that separated each house's back yard.

Everyone looked at each other. "Should we ask her?" they whispered. "Is it about Inoue-chan?"

"Inoue-chan?" _"How can you call her that when she kidnapped Cagalli?" everyone cringed in their minds while anime sweat dropping._

"Uhmm, Ma'am do you know Ms. Mao by any chance?" Athrun asked.

"Oh yes, she was such a nice girl. She used to live here but she moved away." The aged lady replied.

"Do you know when she moved away?"

"Uhm, I think about 4-5 days ago. When Inoue-chan moved away she was kind of angry for unknown reasons. I asked her but she coldly replied me with a '_none of your business_'. My that poor girl…" the elderly lady kept rambling about Inoue Mao.

"With that recent movement date of her and the kidnapping day scheduled, that must mean that Mao definitely kidnapped Cagalli for her plan." Athrun said calculating the days that recently happen which are connected to publicity.

Athrun turned back to the elder. "Ma'am do you happen to know where Mao is staying at this moment? It's kind of an emergency."

"Sorry, Inoue-chan never told me where she was currently staying. I'm sorry again, I can't help you there." She replied sadly.

Athrun shook his head. "No, it's ok ma'am. You have helped us a lot. Thanks for your help. Bye now." Athrun and the others waved and turned to leave. They were heading back to the dark blue colored van.

* * *

_Inside the van again…_

"Damn it! So close! That Mao girl is starting to pinch my veins!" Kira yelled landing his fist on the van's door. "Kira calm down sweetie." Lacus soothed Kira's anger.

"Wowowo, Chill kid! If you keep landing your anger on my car I'm the one that has to pay for the damage not you." Mwu exclaimed. Kira looked at him with fire eyes. Mwu anime sweat dropped. "…Ahahah…nevermind…"

Kira was about to say something until something caught everyone's attention including Kira's. _"…Yah, I know Mao is going to kill me but I'm walking the fastest I can. What do you mean get a car? You know that Mao isn't going to like so many cars parked in front of her home. Well, true, but…yup, I know…uh hu…ok, I know. I'm coming right now with the latest report. Just wait, ok? Keep her stall—Huh? She's on the phone? That's good then…" a man in a black suit spoke on his cell phone._

"That's one of Mao's minions…" Athrun whispered to the others. "He said that his walking so that means that she lives neat by--"

Lacus disrupted. "Athrun! He saw us seeing him."

The blue hair lad said, "what?" Athrun turned to the driver, Mwu. "Mwu chase after him!" "Roger that!" Mwu replied.

"OK, we haven't lost sight of him right?" Mwu asked. "Uh, Mwu, the guy is just in front of us." Kira and everyone said sweat dropping. "Yah I know but you know it makes it more exciting for the readers." "…Ok…" everyone sweat dropped again. (A/N: ok, don't mind that…back to the story…)

The blond manager sped off fast catching up to the man in black in no time. Mwu parked the van horizontally so the man couldn't escape.

"Ah! What do you people want with me?" the man in black asked the group. Everyone got off the van and grabbed him to the van.

Athrun quickly asked the guy. "You are one of the workers of Mao, aren't you? Answer me!"

"Please don't hurt me!" the guy answered shaking to the bones.

"Then answer me! Are you or are you not?"

"…Yes…I am…don't hurt me…" the man said once again. The man felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to it. "It's ok, we won't hurt you. We just need your help to find our friend that Mao kidnapped." Lacus said in her gentle voice.

"…That girl? Cagalli Hibiki?" the man asked. "Yes, her. We love her so much that we want her back."

"…I'm touched…but I can't help you, though I want to. It's either your friend dies or my family dies…" the man in black spoke. "WHAT?" everyone shouted with wide eyes and mouth gaped. "Why and how?"

The Man sighed. "Guess I have to tell someone anyways…at first, we were black mailed then she used our family members as targets if we don't do her dirty work…"

"All the worker's family members will suffer from her penalty if we don't listen to her. It's like murdering them in front of your eyes…I and everyone disgust this awful job but no one can't back out on Mao or else…we all suffer from her punishment…"

"That's horrible! How can she do that to you guys? Is she even human?" Kira exclaimed.

"…Can you guys save my families and friends if I help you save Ms. Hibiki?" the man asked holding his hand out. "Of course we can." Athrun replied shaking his hand.

"Call me Endo."

"Nice to meet you Endo. This is…" Athrun introduced Endo to everyone.

* * *

"OK, Endo tell me where is Mao's address." Athrun asked. "It's…(some address)"

Mwu sped off to the address, which was six blocks away.

Endo stepped out and said, "OK, so I'll go and give the files to Mao. And while I'm busy distracting her, you snuck up to the back door that leads to the basement and get miss Hibiki…but be careful there are guards in the basement guarding Ms. Hibiki, so you got to do something about them before you get her out. Ok, I'm going in." Endo/ the man in black explained to Athrun and the others then going in the old shanty house.

Athrun nodded and turned to everyone. "Ok, Mwu and Kira, you guys are coming with me. Lacus and Murrue, stay in the van. Also, if we don't get out with Cagalli in 10 minutes, then call the police, ok? Then let's go." All the men left the van and quietly headed towards the open front door that Endo left opened. They waited for a signal from Endo.

* * *

_Inside Mao's so called secret layer…_

"_Where's that damn Endo? Don't tell me he is still there…what? He left minutes ago? Then where is h--?" _Mao screamed on the wired phone to the other person on the other line.

Endo interrupted with a low voice. "Ma'am? I'm here with the files…"

Mao turned around and angrily hanged up the phone almost breaking it into pieces. "Where the hell were you? Huh, Endo? And you are fucking late you idiot!" she took the files that were held by him and slapped him on the cheek. Athrun and the other guys gasped at her action.

"…I…I was…walking the fastest…I could…I could…to react here…" Endo said with a shaky voice while holding his bruised cheek with one hand. He signaled Athrun and the others with the other hand to go inside. Mao didn't notice his movements because she only focus scolding Endo for his mistakes.

"OK, let's go guys. Quietly." Athrun whispered to the guys entering and closing the front door behind them. They passed Mao easily without making a noise. Athrun silently open the back door that led them to the creepy low candlelit basement. Then a strong man's voice spoke, "Ah, Miss Mao, the lady finished her eating." Then man who was speaking to not Mao but Athrun didn't clearly see Athrun and the other guys.

"Huh?" Athrun and the other guys were puzzled. After hearing a man voice that was coming from the upstairs, man 1 said, "Hey! You aren't Ms. Mao! Who are you people?"

"We are here to get the person whom Mao told you to guard. We are unarmed so relax." Athrun said in a calm voice.

"…Ath…Athrun?" Cagalli said unbelievably after hearing her Athrun's soft familiar voice. "Cagalli?" Athrun called looking around and surprisingly found his Cagalli sitting on the cold hard ground.

"Miss, you know this men?" man 2 asked Cagalli. "Yes, they are my family and friends. They came to save me." As soon as man 1 and 2 heard that they were family and friends man 2 untied Cagalli from the ropes that were bind to her.

Kira and Mwu hugged Cagalli first. "Everyone misses you so much Cagalli." Kira said. "It's good to see again kiddo." Mwu said.

After Kira and Mwu hugged Cagalli, Athrun ran to Cagalli and they embrace each other, as this should be the just and only time they will feel tear apart from each other and no more. "I miss you so much." Athrun whispered softly and warmly to Cagalli kissing her on the lips. "Me too." Cagalli replied shedding some tears while kissing Athrun.

"What a touching moment…" Man 1 & 2 cried wiping their tears with a hanky.

Athrun and Cagalli blushed. "…Athrun, I would like you to meet (Man 1& 2…some random name for them…). We need to get them out of here or Mao--" Athrun put a finger on her mouth. "I know. Endo told me. He is some one helping us to get you and his friends away from Mao. Enough talk, we need to get out of here first."

Cagalli let go of Athrun and turned to man 1 & 2. "You guys come with us"

They looked at each other. "…Well…we don't know…"

"You said that you wanted to get out of this hell hole, right? Then come with us, please? I can't stand you guys suffer from this." Cagalli persuaded. The two men discussed, "… Thank you so much." They hugged Cagalli then the other guys. "Uhm, Athrun it's almost time to go." Kira said looking at his watch which signal a minute left to go before Lacus and Murrue call the police for back up. But what Kira didn't know he set the timer too late and Lacus and Murrue already called the police.

"Right. Ok, everyone let's go. Walk up quietly or else that witch might hear us." Athrun commanded.

* * *

_Back to Mao scolding Endo…_

Athrun and the others quietly open the door from the basement and got out. One of them stepped on something making the floor creak. All of them panic.

Inoue pushed Endo aside and saw her prisoner, the prisoner's bf, the prisoner's…Her eyes flamed with darkness. She looked at the prisoner's guards. "You two should be shame for letting her go. Now to make both of your families burn rice." Mao was about to press the button on her laptop. But Endo pushed her and her laptop to the floor dropping it. Endo took the laptop and kept on dropping it to kill the processor and it's containment.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO! My Laptop!" Mao's face turned dark and cold.

"You guys go!" Endo commanded while he broke the laptop of Maos'.

"Right." Athrun led everyone to the front door.

"I won't let you go so easily!" Inoue shot another dagger towards Cagalli.

"NOooo!" Athrun sensed the dagger and pushed Cagalli away making him the dagger's target. The dagger grazed Athrun by the side. "Athrun!" screamed Cagalli.

Clunk!

The door opened wide with a group of policemen pointing guns at Mao. Lacus and Murrue came behind them. They all saw Inoue Mao's action.

* * *

End of chapter 37.

**(A/N: Yay! Aren't you happy that Cagalli is finally saved? Well, I am. 0! OK, mina-san! What do you think will happen to the minions of Mao and her? Will Athrun die from the dragger? Find out on the next update!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	39. You’re saved! …Or are you?

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I didn't finish this story as I promised on late July but I have reasons. First, I lost the document so I had to re-type (Frustrating, let me tell you since it's the longest I've written.). Next, I was busy re-furnishing my repair room (Sigh, yes finally those construction workers finish re-paring my room's roof…sigh…annoying…). Anyways, there are more reasons but it will take too long to explain. . "" So, I'm going to skip it. Always, Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers from the last chapter! Enjoy!

**P.s. **I'm almost finished with this story! Yay! Don't worry there's a new fic one after this!

------------------------------------

_**Previously in Chapter 37: **_

"_I won't let you go so easily!" Inoue shot another dagger towards Cagalli. _

"_NOooo!" Athrun sensed the dagger and pushed Cagalli away making him the dagger's target. The dagger grazed Athrun by the side. "Athrun!" screamed Cagalli._

_Clunk!_

_The door opened wide with a group of policemen pointing guns at Mao. Lacus and Murrue came behind them. They all saw Inoue Mao's action._

_------------------------------------------ _

**Ch. 38: You're saved! …Or are you?**

"…Ms. Inoue Mao? You're under arrest for kidnapping, blackmailing…" said a police officer pointing a gun at Mao incase Mao attacks again.

Mao's blood ran cold with widened eyes. '_She couldn't go to jail…she can't…never!'_ "…NO…NOOooo!" She screamed startling everyone. She rush towards the entrance to make her quick escape but the she fail to do so, the police caught her. Mao struggled to get the police away from her. "NOOo! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! NOOO!" Inoue Mao yelled, scaring everyone.

"Sorry Ms. Mao. I repeat, you're under arrest for…" a police officer said handcuffing a crying Mao together. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do now will be held against you…" the officer continue his 'typical law arrest speech'.

While the police officers were asking others and investigating the place, paramedics came rushing to the scene where victims were injured.

"…Athrun, you idiot…hang on, ok? Don't leave me…" Cagalli cried with tears forming under her eyes. Athrun fainted as the much blood that he lost from the stabbing. The lad's blood was tainting the floor red.

Some one's warm hand landed on Cagalli's shoulder. The blonde looked up and saw Kira and the others. "Cagalli, Athrun is going to be alright. Don't worry." Kira said with a reassuring smile. Cagalli wiped some tears off her pale face with her hand. She weakly smiled. "Thank you Kira, and everyone else."

Paramedics came rushing towards the bleeding patient. "Everyone please step aside." Everyone moved away from the working paramedics. Cagalli stepped closer to one of the paramedics who had blue eyes and asked, "I need to go with him to make sure he's alright, please." The blue-eyed paramedic nodded her head.

Then Cagalli turned to Kira, "Kira, I—" "Go, Athrun needs you right now. The others and I can take care of this. Don't worry, we'll be at the hospital soon." Kira said patted Cagalli's back. The blonde nodded and followed the paramedics outside where the ambulance was.

--------------------------------

_Outside of Mao's house…where the ambulance is located…_

All the countless numbers of crazy fans, paparazzi, and TV reporters that were standing outside in front of Athrun's mansion are now rushing to the scene where Cagalli got kidnapped. Once they heard that their favorite superstars weren't at the manor but at a kidnapper's house, they all rushed to the place.

_Confused is when they heard the news from a police who was running to his car. Not knowing the real answer they all rushed towards the vulnerable police and asked. Frighten by them, the policeman answered them with a 'Yes, it's true.' _

Now waiting outside of Mao's house, they frighten, that something really happened to Athrun and Cagalli yelled their names out to get them to come outside and proof them wrong.

A person came out.

All the yelling of names stopped and silent came over them.

A female with black hair and in her 20's came out of the house with handcuffs on her both wrists and followed by a policeman right behind her.

Confusion was stated on all their faces. _"Who's that? Why is she in handcuffs?"_ One of the fans asked. Everyone shrugged. Lots of questions were putout and a big loud crowd noise formed. _"…Hey, isn't that the famous paparazzi and newspaper writer, Inoue Mao?"_ Another fan said loud enough for everyone to hear. _"Ehh? That's her? But then…why is she in handcuffs?" "I wish I knew…" _Every eye, were on Inoue Mao not knowing if the famous writer and paparazzi really did a crime that would horrified them all.

Upon hearing rumors and questions, Mao who was walking towards the police car gave them a cold hard angry look at them. They flinched. All the flashes, taping, and rumors frustrated her more.

"_I'll be back…I swear…"_ the dark hair lady whispered to thin air as she got in the back of the police car.

-------------------------------

_After Mao left, Athrun on the stretcher and being carried by paramedics came out followed by Cagalli…_

Every fan screamed in horror as they saw **Hot** now chalk pale Athrun Zala on a stretcher with secret-girlfriend Cagalli Hibiki trailing behind.

"_What happened to Athie?" "Oh My Gaw! Maybe is the fault of that Mao-woman! I knew there was something wrong as the second I saw her…" "Ehhh? Really? It's that Mao who did it?" "…I don't know, maybe…"_

Everyone wanted to hug the injured Athrun but the police restrained all of them from doing so. The ambulance just left…

--------------------------------------

_In the hospital…_

They rushed Athrun to the emergency room as Cagalli waited outside.

"_How could I been so stupid? If I had notice that Mao shot that dagger towards me then I could have moved away then Athrun wouldn't get stabbed in my place…why do I always have to be a burden? Oh Athrun…I'm sorry…I hope you are ok…" _Cagalli thought while sitting outside the emergency room.

A nurse walked by the blonde and noticed her pale worried face and asked kindly not recognizing the super model in front of her, "Miss, you don't look so well. Maybe you should rest for a while and come back to check on your love one."

Cagalli looked up and the nurse and shook her head answering, "No, I'm…I'm ok--" the blonde's voice whispered away as she faints towards the nurse. "(Gasp.) Miss! Are you alright?" the nurse called out holding the blonde incase she falls again. The voice of the kind nurse could be hardly heard through the weak ashen blonde.

-------------------------------------------------

_Four long hours have passed…ten o'clock at night…_

"_Hnn…Ath…run…I'm…sor…ry…"_ Fair-haired lass whispered moving her fragile stiff body around an unfamiliar bed. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes, and blurrily saw a 'blue haired lad' sleep-sitting beside her bed. She didn't notice nor mind, yet. The blonde only noticed that she was in a hospital room, for conditional patients.

"_I guess I fainted due to lack of energy…"_ Cagalli thought in her head while blinking a few times. She turned her head back to the blue inky hair person realizing that that was… "…Athrun?" Cagalli finally spoke out loud, her voice cracking.

Athrun was just right there, sleeping in a sitting position. He had hospital pants and a white shirt on and the most peaceful yet tiring sleeping face that Cagalli has ever seen.

Athrun shook awake when he heard Cagalli's soft yet cracked voice. He turned to his love and looked at her with sleepy eyes, "Cagalli, are you ok—?" the lad asked brushing some hair away from Cagalli's face.

"Athrun!" Cagalli said pouncing on Athrun with some tears forming under her eyes. She hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

The inky blue hair guy was bewildered from his lover's action. "…Cagalli?" puzzled, he asked returning the embrace.

"(Sob)…I…I'm…(sniff)…so…sorry…(sniff)…for…been…(sniff)…a…burden…(sniff)…to…you…(sob)…if, I…never--" the lovely blonde cried on her man's shoulder. Athrun shook his head, "Cagalli, you are never a burden to me…I love you that's why I have to protect you no matter if I get hurt as long as you are safe, I'm happy."

She was really touched but… "Athrun…you idiot. You have to always sacrifice yourself for me." Cagalli said wiping the tears off her red-like eyes and making a cute pout.

Athrun chuckled for the first time in days, "that's because I'm your idiot." With that he brought his face towards hers and gave her a blissful kiss.

After parting for some air, Cagalli asked Athrun looking at his side part where his had been grazed by that lunatic woman's aim, "How's your wound?"

"…Its fine, the doctor told me not to move around much but I had to see you--"

"Athrun, you shouldn't move around much, listen to the doctor. What if you--"

"It's nothing…it's just a scratch. I'll be fine." The lad reassured her.

"I'll be drained from life if something happen to you…" Cagalli whispered softly to Athrun while looking at his astonishing emerald orbs.

"…Ahahah, actually, you scared me to death." the emerald-eyed boyfriend laughed brightening the atmosphere. Cagalli's heartbeat jumped from the sudden action.

"Huh?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Well when I woke up from the surgery, I asked the nurse that was taking care of me if my girlfriend came with me to the hospital. And she said 'oh, you mean that miss who was waiting in front of the surgery room that later on fainted?' As soon as I heard that you fainted, I rushed towards you room…Man, you gave me a heart attack…" Athrun explained sighing with a weak smile on his expression.

"Fine then! I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack!" Cagalli yelled and pouted her lips, turning away from her Athrun, hands cross against her chest.

Athrun panicked. _"Oh crap, I made her mad! What should I do? **Think up dude. **You aren't helping…"_

"Ah…Cagalli I was just joking! C'mon baby, don't get mad at my stupidity. You know how I am…eh…yah…"

Cagalli still with pouting lips turned back to face him. "You are not stupid."

"Eh?"

"I said, you aren't stupid, you never were…" Cagalli moved closer to Athrun, so close that her lips could almost touch his.

Athrun blushed. He moved closer to her to kiss her again…

_BAM! _

The door flew opened hard. "CAGALLI!" A brunette guy screamed out followed by a pink hair mistress.

Kira stopped his tracks and stare at his best friend about to kiss his sister. Kira's eye twitched, "Uhh…am I interrupting something?"

Cagalli pulled apart from Athrun. "No, no…nothing…nothing happened…Athrun saw…something on my mouth so…he decided to clean it up for me…ah, yah…clean it up for me…so, don't worry…" Kira and Athrun raised their eyebrow at Cagalli. Lacus just giggled softly in the background.

"Uh huh…right…" Kira said not convinced but mind not that his sister is hospitalized for god sake, there's no time to kill Athrun at the moment. Kira ran to hug his little sister pushing Athrun out of the way. Athrun shook his head and stood beside Lacus, asked where was Mwu and Murrue. She replied that they were informing the media and such, they will be here soon.

"Kira?" Cagalli said dumbfounded as her brother hugged her like she's dead. Cough, she's alive, Kira.

"You scared the crap out of me! I was so freaking scared when I heard that you fainted, you know how mom and dad would scold me if I didn't protect you." Kira said hugging Cagalli like a soft pillow.

"And now they are coming right now to see you." Kira added whispering loud enough for Cagalli to hear and the rest in the room.

"Eh? Mom and dad are coming?" Cagalli said raising her eyebrows.

"Yah, they got so scared when I told them what happen to you." the blonde's brother said letting go of her and scratching the back of his cranium.

Cagalli smacked Kira on the back of his head. "Ow! What's that for?" Kira asked rubbing the back of his head. "You **never ever** tell mom and dad what happen to me! You know how worry they be come when…"

"Too late…" Kira whispered as he saw his and his sister's parents coming in the room.

"Cagalli!" her mom and dad said hugging their precious daughter as they almost cried.

"…Ah, I'm ok you guys…" Cagalli hugged back. _"They over react…A LOT…(Sigh)"_

"Are you Ok honey pie? Did those kidnappers do anything wrong to you?" Her mom asked looking at her daughter for scars, found none. Cagalli blushed. "No, they did nothing wrong to me…I just fainted due to lack of sleep."

"Honey, I heard that some one got stabbed. Was that you?" the blonde's dad asked. (A/N: Everyone around Japan knows now that Cagalli got kidnapped and Athrun & others saved her. Athrun also took the knife for her, and all the things that happened around them…and Inoue Mao the kidnapper too…)

"Eh, actually it's Athrun…_my boyfriend_, who got stabbed instead of me…" Cagalli said lowering her voice when she said the 'boyfriend' part.

Her parents heard it clearly and eyes shocked. They turned around to see a dark blue hair young man standing beside Lacus. Athrun nervously waved at them. "Athrun Zala, the famous movie star and the best friend of Kira?" both parents said getting excited. "Uhm…yes…" Cagalli answered sweat dropping. She knew they would turn out like this even if she introduced Athrun to them sooner or later.

"OH how wonderful to have such a nice boy who cares for our daughter and to take a knife flying towards her." The mom, Via said cheerfully but proud.

"Come here son." Cagalli's dad, Ulen said with opening arms. Kira confused whether his dad was talking about him or about Athrun…well whatever cuz he went to his dad's arms already. His dad quirked an eyebrow, "…Kira, I meant Athrun." he explained opening his arms to Athrun's direction again. "Oh, sorry dad." Kira embarrassed stepped aside.

"Uhm…ok." Athrun went in for the hug that Ulen gave. "Welcome to the family, son." Ulen said patting Athrun's back and letting go of him. "Huh?" Athrun said dumbfounded.

"Dad, we aren't married. Why would you call him your son?" Cagalli asked from the bed confused. "Well, he saved you, right? So, he should be treated like family, isn't that right Athrun?" The blonde's dad turned to the blue head. "…Uh, yah, I guess…" Athrun replied.

A chatter of everyone went around the room until the room door opened and four policemen showed up at the door with badges at hold on their forefingers. "Police." One of the officers said. "Miss Hibiki and Mister Zala are needed for interrogation so please others step outside and wait."

Everyone nodded and left. "Honey we will see you soon, ok?" Via asked her daughter. "Ok, mom." Cagalli waved at them.

"Mister Zala come with us to the other room." A police said to Athrun leading the way. Athrun turned to Cagalli and kiss her on the lips. "I'll be back soon." "Ok." Cagalli kissed back.

-------------------------------------------------

"OK, when was the time…" asked a policeman.

Many questions were asked and many were answered. Tedious, any one would have said. Everyone who was interrogated had to tell everything that happen in the scene or part of the kidnapping plan.

Finally, it ended. "Thank you so much for the cooperation, I hope you get better." The policemen said as they gathered their stuff and **left** the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in the desert…(A/N: I don't think there are deserts in Japan but just imagine there are…like in Texas…)_

Old country folk songs were been played on the radio as a policeman drove his car to a prison near by. The mysterious person that sat at the back of the car silently looked outside then back at the man that was driving the automobile, silently the dark hair woman struggled out a shiny piece of metal and bended her head to hold it with her mouth.

She looked back to the policeman who was humming the radio song not minding the passenger on the back. Impossible as it may seem, the knife-look alike was pushed a bit through the net that kept the cop and her a part in the vehicle.

The person on the back of the car signaled the metal piece to the policeman's neck, where one of the main arteries is located.

The movement of the metal and the net made a thread ripping noise. _"Shit."_ said the sinister in her mind. The man turned around to find a sharp metal looking thing pointed towards his neck. With wide eyes he rapidly typed in his laptop but the crazy mysterious suspect blew the razor-sharp object so quickly that the man paralyzed at his position and blood, shed all over the car. The now dead body fell on the laptop and unknowingly to the suspect; the body pressed '**enter**'.

"That's why you don't mess with me!" the figure said smashing the window hard leaving some shards of glass pointing upwards. She quickly cut the ropes with the left over shards then kicked the door open. Running fast towards the driver's seat, the mad girl kicked the driver's glass window so she could get in and dragged the man out. As she did, she hid the policeman behind a small shrub with a bloody trail behind. Not minding she got back to the car and sped off while searching for the only target she must kill now, Cagalli Hibiki's. She's **now searching her **location.

-----------------------------------------------

_Police station…_

"Chief, we got a code red! One of our officers got attacked." A secretary said to her chief. The man came around and asked, "What? Which one?"

"The officer that's taking a suspect by the name of Inoue Mao." She said showing the message that was delivered by a police laptop.

"Oh my god. …Get 6 men to search that area where he was attacked. And bring me a group of armed policemen; I think I know where she's headed to…" the gray haired leader said. "Roger that."

----------------------------------------------------

_Hospital…ten minutes before midnight…_

With a wide grin, the person who drove a stolen police car and yet killed a police officer is still smiling, as her brilliant mission is almost finished.

She walked up to a kindly dressed receptionist. She looked up, smiled, and asked the pale dark hair woman, "Can I help you Miss?" Grinning widely the dark hair woman replied, "Of course you can." The mysterious lady looked around, as she saw no one in sight.

The receptionist raised her eyebrows as she felt something weird about this woman that is standing in front of her. Smirking like a psycho, the long dark hair person quickly grabbed the receptionist's head and smashed it to the desk like a piece of rock been thrown in a height. To fast the action it was, the receptionist couldn't do anything not even scream help, she's dead now.

After stuffing the receptionist under the desk, she got some gray adhesive tape and taped it around the receptionist's mouth so she wouldn't make any sound, not like she would.

Mad like a hyena, the woman chuckled in her mind. She swiftly stepped into the receptionist's clothing, which really looked like the nurse's clothing. If you haven't seen her a few minutes ago killing some one, you could have been fool at her nurse appearance.

Leaving the receptionist's desk wide open, the woman dressed in the receptionist's clothing quickly typed up the name of the person she targeted. It took a few seconds for the central processing unit to find the patient who was staying in this hospital. Grinning she said to thin air, "Gotcha where I wanted you in."

Silently but fast she moved to the elevator and got in pressing the 4th floor.

----------------------------------------------

_4th floor…Cagalli's room floor…_

Walking under the dim light, a figure possessed by her own hatred walked towards a room that restrained a certain victim. A victim that everyone loved for certain reasons that can't be tolerate in the dark hair figure's mind. "Target locked." She whispered grinning.

Opening the door, the figure went in locking the door secretly behind.

Cagalli looked up from her book that she was reading and dropped it on her lap. Her eyes widen and mouth hang open. The last words of the blonde could be, "…Inoue Mao…" As the dark hair woman grinned.

-----------------------------------------------

End of chapter 38.

**(A/N: Ohh! What will happen to Cagalli? Will she be killed in the 4th floor? Will Athrun and the others come to her rescue? Find out on the next update!)**

**Note: **

**-The number 4 in Chinese means 'die' or 'death' and it's the floor that Cagalli is staying at.**

**-Yes, the policeman and the receptionist are dead.**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	40. She is…

**Only In Your Heart **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it.

**Author's Note: Sorry mina-san for not updating in 2 weeks! Sorry! **I lost Internet connection again and again. It pissed me off so much. "" Anyways, let's continued with this chap. Enjoy!

**P.s. **Yay almost finish with this story! One more chap to go!

------------------------

_**Previously in Chapter 38:**_

_4th floor…Cagalli's room floor…_

_Walking under the dim light, a figure possessed by her own hatred walked towards a room that restrained a certain victim. A victim that everyone loved for certain reasons that can't be tolerate in the dark hair figure's mind. "Target locked." She whispered grinning._

_Opening the door, the figure went in locking the door secretly behind._

_Cagalli looked up from her book that she was reading and dropped it on her lap. Her eyes widen and mouth hang open. The last words of the blonde could be, "…Inoue Mao…" As the dark hair woman grinned._

_------------------------------------- _

**Ch. 39: She is…**

"…Mao…" the blonde whispered.

"The one and only." The other person in the room responded.

With shaky voice Cagalli asked, "…Wh-what are…you…doing here? …Aren't you supposed…to be in…jail?"

"…I'm here to finish you so I can be at peace. And no, I'm not in jail for your information." The long hair person said walking closer to the patient.

Cagalli's eyes went wide.

-----------------------------

_Bottom floor of the hospital…_

As many police cars crowded the entrance of the Hospital, no one has yet known what was going on, not even the victims.

A man in his late 50's stepped out of a police van with several troops of policemen. "Alright, I want this hospital secure. No one gets in and no one gets out, hear me?" the commander of the pack commanded with a thick strict voice. "YES SIR!" his men replied giving a salute.

"Good, now let's get in and find that dangerous person before she attacks anyone in her reach--" the old man spoke entering the building until an officer who was checking around and passed the receptionist's desk yelled, "Sir! The receptionist has been attacked!"

Hearing that, the chief of the pack ran towards the police officer and looked down as he saw a young woman around her mid 20's, dead. He knelled down and quickly scanned the dead, "She's probably struck on the on the forehead since she's bleed from there, a cracked skull I suppose…(Sigh.) Contact her family members…" An officer nodded.

Covering the dead with a cloth, the gray hair man looked around and something caught his attention small drops of blood that tainted the eggshell white Terracotta tiles. He quickly walked over to it, examine it, "It's her…" he said looking for the trail, it led to the elevator. "…She went to finish the job huh?" he said quietly to no one special.

The man of the pack called some of his men over, "Ok boys, here's the plan. The person who came here led a bloody mess so we have to track it down, and I think she's headed to her favorite target, Ms. Hibiki, where she's is in the 4th floor. Let's move boys!"

The group got in the elevator and pressed the 4th floor.

-----------------------------

As the elevator went up, it passed the second floor then suddenly it stopped on the third level and the doors opened revealing someone…

"Mr. Zala?" the chief said shocked to find Athrun standing in front of the elevator. _"Maybe he knows what's going on…"_ the man thought.

Athrun looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "Chief? What are you doing? Ahh--"

"So, you know what's going on?" the old man asked the blue haired guy. "Huh? What--?" Athrun responded with a puzzled look.

"_No, he doesn't know…then I have to tell him…"_ The chief shook his head and pulled the inky blue hair in the elevator and pressed the doors to close and continue its destined floor. "I need to tell you something so don't panic Mr. Zala." The old chief said. "…Ok…" Athrun replied as he calmed himself.

"Ms. Hibiki is in danger."

Athrun's blood ran cold. "What! When, I mean how?"

"The person who kidnapped Ms. Hibiki before escaped from the police and now she's **in this hospital right now trying to kill Ms. Hibiki.**"

"…" Silence…then, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Athrun blew up and pushed the chief to the wall of the elevator. The chief gasped for air, "I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't want to startle you." the man in charge explained making Athrun let go of his collar.

"It's best if you, Mr. Zala, stay in your room--"

"No. I'm not going to stay still and let everything happen before my eyes. I said that I'll protect her, and I will, you can't stop me."

"Fine then **hero**."

_Ding! (4th floor)_

"OK boys, let's go!" the gray hair man commanded leading the way.

----------------------------

Walking in a quick quite pace, they reach the designated location, Cagalli's room. Breaking notices were heard from the inside, as they got closer.

"_Cagalli be alright…" _the emerald eyed lad prayed.

Athrun looked at the chief as he directed some of his men to keep the other patients, nurses, and doctors away from this corridors and floor.

---------------------------------

_Mean while…inside the room…_

The amber eyes grew cold with fear, "Get away from me!" she yelled while throwing a nearby flower vase towards the mad woman who was near her.

The long dark hair lady dodged it and hysterically laughed. "Scared?" she asked coming forward towards her victim showing a sharp blade.

Throwing what the blonde could, the crazy female wouldn't stop from coming near, so Cagalli made a dash for it towards the door but was blocked by Mao. "You can't escape from me! You are going to die for all I care!" Mao screamed launching herself at the ember-eyed blonde as she tried to strike the blade at her.

Sweat dropped on Cagalli's forehead as she dodged it fast. With her fears she screamed, "HELP!"

Then a voice from the outside told her not to get near the door, it was faint. Banging sounds were heard that were from the outside.

"Cagalli hold on!" Athrun yelled from the outside.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried.

Mao seeing her distraction, she grabbed Cagalli by the neck and tried once again to bash her up with the knife she was holding. "Die!" she screamed as she launched the metal object.

Cagalli grabbed Mao's hand in time though the knife gave her a cut on both palms.

"Stop struggling bitch!" Mao shouted trying to inflict the blade towards her victim.

"Then let go of me, you psycho!" Cagalli retorted pushing away the knife with all her strength, sending Mao crashing into the nearby window and out of it.

"Ahh!" As Mao struggled to keep her balance she quickly hold on to Cagalli as she dragged the blonde down with her.

----------------------------------------

The sound of breaking in was made as Athrun and the others came in the room with guns pointed. But to their shock, they all saw Cagalli and Mao dropping out of the window glass shattering.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun screamed as he saw the only person he would only love disappear in his eyes.

----------------------------------------

As Mao and Cagalli fell, Cagalli held on the edge of the window while Mao dropped her dagger and grabbed Cagalli's leg. The piece of sharp metal dropped from the height and landed on a road crack, the sharp edge pointing up.

Mao started to pull Cagalli down with her. "Blondie, you are going to die with me whether you like it or not." she said laughing with hysteria.

"Ne-never!" Cagalli screamed out, as she couldn't hold on anymore.

Slowly, and slowly, Mao lost her own grip on Cagalli's leg and she fell off…landing on her own…dagger. Blood spilled everywhere on the cold hard ground with a body of a Satan lies in rest.

"Cagalli!" someone called, a familiar voice.

Cagalli looked up and saw Athrun trying to pull her up as some police officers rushes over the dead body at the bottom floor.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried as she embraces the blue hair guy.

"It's okay, it's alright." He said soothing her crying.

"CAGALLI!"

Cagalli and Athrun turned around to find very exhausted, Lacus, Kira, Mwu, Murrue, and Cagalli's parents at the door. They seemed like they ran from home. They did.

All of them scanned the disordered room, broken lamps, windows, picture frames, etc.

With shaky hands and tears in their eyes, they all embraced Cagalli. "Cagalli! My honey bunny! You scared us all!" Via and Ulen (Cagalli's parents) said hugging their daughter then Kira and Lacus. "We are glad you are safe."

"Oh Man, I thought you were dead kid. OW--!" Mwu said then getting elbowed by Murrue. "Don't listen to him Cagalli. We are happy that you are alright."

"Thanks everyone." Cagalli cried wiping her tears then wincing from using her puncture hands. "Guess I have to live with this hands for awhile huh?" Cagalli said sadly looking at her hands that are now bandaged.

"Don't worry sis. Athrun here can help you do daily stuff. Right Athrun?" Kira nudged Athrun. "Uh, definitely, absolutely, **yes**." Athrun replied lip locking with Cagalli as she happily answered.

'_The terror is now over…who can stop us from been together now?'_

"Uh...I WAS JOKING, YOU KNOW! ATHRUN GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY SISTER! NOW! BEFORE I CUT OFF THOSE LIPS OF YOURS AND BURN YOU TO HELL!" Kira hollered as he tried to pull them apart.

"KIRA!" Cagalli yelled as everyone laughed.

'_Okay not Kira…but you get what I mean…'_

_--------------------------- _

End of chapter 39.

**(A/N: YOH YOH YOH! ONE MORE CHAP TO GO! YAY! THEN MOI FINISHED! SO HOW YAH LIKE IT, THIS CHAP I MEAN? GOOD OR BAD?)**

**Note: **

**-Yes, Inoue Mao is dead**

**-The last 2 parts of **_italics_** were Cagalli's thought.**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	41. The Epilogue

**Only In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or any companies related. I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the characters.

**Author's Note: **Sniff, sniff…you guys this is the last chapter of 'Only In Your Heart'…sniff, sniff…I'm so gonna miss all this and all of you guys for all the reviews and all your support that you have given me…

I hope you enjoy every bit of piece of this story I made from the beginning till the end…sniff, sniff, plz enjoy your time to read this.

**P.s. 1:** My new long fic is now posted, so plz enjoy. I'll miss all of you…I can't stop crying! Man, I'm such a sissy…ok, just go and read…

**P.s. 2:** ok, I just can't say go…that's too rude…so, I'll say thanks for reading and taking some time to read all this whole magnificent story that leaves me with achievement not only in my mind but in my heart. All you guys gave me so much courage to move to the next and so on chapters till the end…LOVE YOU GUYS! Man, I sound like a crazy fan girl….lol…don't mind that I just wanted to say thanks and all to all of you.

**P.s. 3:** Now enjoy the last piece of this fic! And no I'm never going to stop from writing fics of AxC:) It's true…

**Important News!** My new long fic is now posted so please enjoy reading it too! It's called "_**My Mini Athrun**_"

-------------------------

**Ch. 40: The Epilogue**

Three days after Inoue Mao died in a horrible death of her own hatred, Cagalli was brought home for the first time in days.

"Easy, easy. Don't force yourself to walk, Cagalli." Kira said as he pulled Athrun away from his sister. He led his little sister towards her home in baby steps. Cagalli looked at her older brother with sort of irritation, "…Kira, I can walk. It's not like I lost a leg or something, I just got out of the hospital. Chill, will you?" She reassured him as she walked inside her home once again.

"OK, ok. It's just that I can't leave you alone anymore." Kira said entering behind her.

"It's ok, I got Athrun."

"True but he can't always be around you 24/7, right?"

"True, but I also got Lacus to take care of me."

"…" Kira stood still. "Am I the last person you would rely on if those two aren't with you?"

"Uhmm…actually there's Murrue and Mwu then you."

"Hey that's mean! I'm your older brother, I should be first!"

"Yah, you would be if you stop thinking I'm a baby that can't do anything for herself."

"Man, this sounds like that drama about this husband and his pregnant wife arguing about her safety and such." Lacus pointed out. Athrun turned to his pink hair friend, "…You watched a lot of media entertainment don't you, Lacus?"

"I get informed usually. I like to know what's going on in the world and especially around me." Athrun sweat-dropped, _"…Ok…" _and turned back to the arguing of his love and his best buddy, "I see…"

Somehow the siblings were now fighting about moving.

"NO, NO, NO!" the brunette rejected crossing his arms around his chest.

"YES, YES, YES!" the blonde demanded.

"NO CAGALLI! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! You can't possibly move in with…Athrun Zala!"

"?" Athrun was puzzled. "What? What's going on? What moving?" he asked coming in the conversation.

"That I'm moving in with you." Cagalli explained.

"No, Athrun, buddy, aren't letting her, right?" Kira asked stressed out. _"…You better not…or I will…" _

"You are ok with it right?" Cagalli asked in a seductive way as she stood beside Athrun and coiled her arm around Athrun's arm, letting her breast press against his arm. Athrun started to sweat from the sudden action, "Uhm…uhm…I-I…ok, okay, you can move in with me, Ca-Ca-Cagalli…"

"See told yah Kira, that Athrun would always let me do what I want." Cagalli smiled proudly holding out her tongue. "Blehh!"

"Argh! You stupid best friend! Some help you are! And…get away from my sister!" Kira yelled looking at the sight.

"Kira honey, its just Athrun. Besides, he saved Cagalli from that evil woman, right? And it was twice, blocking the dagger and pulling her up from falling, is that not good?" Lacus jumped into the conversation trying to convince Kira too.

"…Lacus, I know he saved my sister but we are talking about Athrun…the guy who well…is a **GUY**! You have no idea how long he's going to restrain back those hormones of his! He might…might…and my baby sister…OH GOD! I can't even think about it!"

"Kira, I promise you that I won't hurt your sister. Don't you trust me?" Athrun said.

"As a friend…yes, but as my sister's boyfriend, **NO**. I just can't accepted, you (Cagalli) and you (Athrun) are getting together, it's just so weird."

"Fine! So you never want me to get marry to anyone and have kids huh?" Cagalli faked cried but it seemed so real. Great acting Cagalli…she should be an actress…

Feeling compassionate, "Oh man, not the crying! I mean…yes, of course I want my little baby sister to get marry and have kids but Athrun? Why him?"

Cagalli raised her head and said with a firm tone, "Fine then, if not Athrun then…I'll marry that…male model guy…Muruta, Azrael!"

"…" Struck like lightning everyone in the room were shocked. They all cringed by the name. (Azrael is that guy in gs with blond hair and is a bastard. He shot Natarle. Remember him? Anyways…)

"WHAT? NO! NOT HIM! DEFENITELY NOT HIM! NA-uh—you can't marry Azrael! That guy is a total player and such a…big pervert! More perverted than me or Athrun…and way too old!" Kira spoke.

"You say everyone I pick is no good!" Cagalli faked cried again. "I'M NEVER GOING TO GET MARRY! OR HAVE KIDS!"

"Way to go Kira." Lacus said while comforting Cagalli. It's kinda obvious that Lacus and Athrun knew that Cagalli was faking it.

Feeling more guilty, Kira replied, "OK, OK, I'll let you move in with…Athrun…at least he is better than that Azrael guy…"

Cagalli smiling widely, "Thanks Kira. See I knew you always let me!"

"_Damn it she tricked me_…Cagalli come back here, you spoiled brat!"

"Athrun, Lacus, help me start packing, fast!" the blonde yelled out as she ran away from her brother who was chasing after her.

Lacus and Athrun just laughed, "Siblings."

-------------

A month after Mao's death, Cagalli and Athrun's wounds healed, they moved in together **(Let me say great things happen in that manor of Athruns' that Kira doesn't know about. Cough…)**, and Kira and Lacus got married under church bells. It was a beautiful wedding containing friends and family. It was a blast.

Surprisingly after they got back from their honeymoon, Lacus found out that she was pregnant. It was the happiest moment of Kira's life. Screaming out, "I'm a dad! I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" all around town, the media couldn't stop happily talk about Kira's hyper-ness for the unborn child.

Now that the topic was around town, Cagalli never felt so happy for her brother and sister-in-law. They are like happy angels in heaven flying around each other with joy.

Feeling a little bit melancholic, Cagalli had a secret she couldn't tell anyone, not even Athrun, yet…

"Cagalli, we're going to be late for our reservation to that restaurant you wanted to eat in." Athrun called out to his love as he strapped his watch on his wrist. When no reply came from Cagalli, he became worried. "…Cagalli?" The inky hair lad walked towards the blonde who was standing outside the balcony. "Cagalli? Are you ok?" He asked as he came near her.

Swiping some tears fast from her face she turn around to face her Athrun, "I'm ok. Uhm…let's go or we'll be late…"

With a puzzled look he replied, "…Ok, then let's go."

"_I think something is bothering her…" _Athrun thought but he shook it off. _"Maybe she is just happy for Kira and Lacus…"_

---------------

_Inside the luxurious restaurant…_

While finishing the entrées or main meal, Athrun and Cagalli had a romantic talk.

Mean while somewhere in the restaurant a brunette and his pregnant wife dined not knowing that the blonde and the bluenette were there too.

"Excuse me, Lacus, I have to go to the men's room right now. I'll be back, ok honey?" Kira asked. He couldn't hold it. (When you have to go then you gotta go.) "Ok." his lovely wife replied.

Smiling he walked towards the men's room but something caught his eyes, a blunette and a blonde dinning, _"Athrun and Cagalli? What a surprise. Hmm…maybe I will say 'hi' to them…"_

As Kira walked towards his sister and his best friend he stops, a smile came over his face as he saw his best friend proposing to his sister and tears falling from her happy expression.

------------------

_The proposal…_

"Cagalli you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes…Athrun why are you saying that?"

"Because…uhm, I can't say it…"

Cagalli's eyes widen. "What? What's wrong? Tell me, Athrun."

"…Cagalli, I-I…you…will…will… "

Cagalli listen intently and spoke in a soft voice. "Just tell me--"

Athrun got off his seat and knelt on one knee and he finally spoke holding out a diamond cut stone ring with two Ceylon Sapphire gemstones at each end in an open velvet. "…Cagalli will you marry me?"

"…" Shock was in Cagalli's face then happiness, "Oh my god, yes! I will definitely marry you, Athrun Zala!" she replied with tears falling on her white complexion and romantically hugged him.

"Athrun, I have to tell you something too…you see, I am…"

---------------

Kira forgot about him going to the men's room, began to walk towards his little sister and best friend to congratulate them. Then he stopped his tracks as he heard his sister words…

"…I'm…**pregnant**, Athrun." Cagalli told her lover now fiancée the truth she was hiding.

Athrun's eyes widen with merry, "…Oh my god! …How long?"

"3 weeks now." The blonde replied smiling.

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a dad! " Athrun shouted with happiness. Cagalli laughed.

Then Athrun stopped from shouting as he felt something cold and chilling with anger was just right behind him. He turned around to meet a very familiar brunette; Cagalli's older over protective brother, Kira, an angry Kira to be exact.

"…Hey-hey, Kira, what a coincidence, what's up?" Athrun asked, as he knew somehow in his mind that Kira must be pissed off from knocking off his sister and getting her pregnant.

"ATHRUN ZALA, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW! FOR GETTING MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT! I TOLD YAH NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Kira roared as he threw forks and knifes at him.

"AHHHhhh!" Athrun screamed like a child as he ran away from his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

Cagalli just laughed at them, as she saw them playing like children in a playground. She couldn't do any fighting with Kira anymore since there is a little person inside her waiting to be born.

She wanted to stop Kira but a hand landed on her shoulder and Cagalli turned to see a glowing pregnant Lacus. "Congratulation Cagalli for the engagement and the sudden baby!" she said with joy and hugged Cagalli.

"Thanks."

"Do you think they will be finished with their playing anytime soon?" Lacus asked.

"Not that I can think of." Replied Cagalli watching her fiancée, Athrun, ran away from her crazy older brother.

-----

After that night at the restaurant, paparazzi wrote in the articles about Athrun and Cagalli's surprising engagement and Cagalli's pregnancy with Athrun's unborn child on the daily magazines and newspapers. Crazy fans crowed the newsstand to get the latest gossip about them. Crazy I tell yah, loving or hating they all read about Athrun and Cagalli's news like mad fans, though they are…

-----

After months passed Cagalli and Athrun got married and Cagalli's tummy was growing with joy. Since Cagalli was pregnant she stop modeling but she will be modeling for _Athrun's entertainment_ (wink, wink). Athrun, the blue head who we all love, worked as little as possible trying to cram everything together so he can see his baby and his fiery wife more. The cramming everything 'work' was crazy but it was nothing for Athrun, all he need was his family time. Most of the times he had tones of weeks off so he could spend them with his family. Cagalli was grateful to have such a caring husband by her side.

Happy as they were, others too, had a wonderful time of their life. Lacus had to hold her singing career to take care of her baby inside of her. And Kira who is still ecstatic about his baby wouldn't stop talking about it to his co-workers that they got so annoyed and decided to send him home as early as possible to make him stop from talking about it.

Murrue finally gave up her meanness and got (_censored_) for Mwu's sake. Yes, she did find out about Mwu's 'weird night TV videos'. I say she got pretty mad at him but soon she found out it was all her fault for not spending time with him 'in the room'. For Mwu who was actually in high spirits after that, he **never ever** complained again about his work now that he got a more interesting activity at home with his wife.

-----

_After 3 years later…_

"Well?" an inky blue head asked his wife.

"Well what?" asked his fiery wife with some irritation.

"Can we now? Besides you promised yesterday…" he said hugging his wife from behind.

"I'm tired. Tomorrow night." She replied remembering what she said.

"No, today, today, today! I want it today!" he demanded like his children.

Laughing she gave up, "Geez, ok fine."

"Yayyy!" her husband cheered like them again.

"It's like taking care of three torturing children…" the blonde stated covering her ears before she goes deaf.

Soft kisses were laid on her neck as she said that. Holding her moans inside, she pushed her husband off, "The twins will hear you."

"Uh, they are at Kira and Lacus for a sleep over, remember?" he corrected her holding her closer to him. Blushing she remembered, "oh yah…opps…"

"So that means, yes?" he asked, not waiting for an answer he locked their bedroom door and dimmed the lights. "Ah, Athrun, I think I'm--" Cagalli stuttered with red cheeks.

"Scared?" Athrun finished off for her with a husky voice.

"…No! I'm just…hmngh…" the blonde moaned as she tried to fight back but her sweet sexy husband stop her rampage with a soul searing kiss.

"Now you are just what?" he asked taking some air.

"…Still acting like a virgin…" she answered while blushing. He quirked his eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, really?" he kissed her like when they were dating, touching and touching, and well, more touching.

"Can't get enough of me after 3 years, huh?" Cagalli smiled widely and asked breathing some air after their long kiss.

"Nope." Was his answered and they went back to business, a more intense version of it.

-------

End of chapter 40. The End for _'Only In Your Heart'_.

**(A/N: OH MAN, IT'S FINISHED! cries OH, I'm surely going to missed this story…Thanks to all of you! I LOVE YOU ALL!)**

**P.s. My new story is now posted so please check it out! It's called "My Mini Athrun" **

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
